Hannah Potter
by HermionePotter1989
Summary: When Merlin intervenes before James and Lily die he alters Harry's course so that in two seconds all the things Dumbledore had planned for him go out the window. Fem! Harry Dumbles & Weasley bashing Chapter 9 now up
1. Changing peoples lives

**please read and review and I hope you like my first story love Hermione xxx**

Lily sat cradling her baby who wouldn't stop crying until Peter left the room. She was amazed as he'd be fine but cry violently each time Peter was near. What was wrong with Peter she wondered idly? Maybe he was sick and this was Harry's way of warning everyone. She shrieked aloud as Harry froze as did Sirius who was in the front garden. Going through the house everyone was frozen. She came back to check on Harry to see a man hovering above his crib. "Yes may I help you?" she said tentatively. "My name is Francesco Antonio Merlin although to be honest I am known mainly everywhere as Merlin. You know it totally amuses me that people always say Merlin's beard as I don't actually have one. When you were six you fell out of a tree and broke your arm. Your parents didn't want anyone to know about it so they kept it quiet as a girl climbing a tree in those days was unheard of. The same as when Petunia contracted TB that one time. Thankfully they had the right kind of medicine to help with curing it. Your parents sure had to come up with some elaborate lie in order to explain you going away to Hogwarts didn't they?" he said.

The things he had mentioned no one but her parents knew. This was of course his way of proving that he was indeed who he said he was. "Merlin it's an honour beyond measure. To what do I owe this visit?" she asked him warily. "As you can tell I've frozen the house. People don't know this but my job is never over. I view the futures of everyone before they occur so I may be able to guide people towards a better life and I have seen yours. What happens to your son is most displeasing and to be honest I'd like to help put a stop to it so it doesn't happen at all. I cannot stop what happens to you from happening but I can however change your sons life so he never has to go through what I saw him going through in the future. I need you to step over to this pensive and view a few select memories from the first few years or so of his life as an orphan as this is all I can show you at present. I do warn you things are not pleasant!" he said. She looked at the memories, at how Dumbledore simply disregarded her will placing him with the Dursleys where he was put into a box in the cupboard under the stairs. She saw how he vied to get magical custody of Harry using his status and took his money from him without his knowledge. She saw how abused he was at the hands of Petunia and Vernon and emerged from the pensive in floods of tears.

"Please Merlin help me. I can't have Harry put through this as it's not right. I trusted Dumbledore and this is how he treated my son. I will not stand for this. I don't get on with Petunia anymore but I never thought she'd be as heartless and vile as that. She has a son herself but her lack of empathy or love towards mine is devastating and outraging. Tell me what to do please. I'll do anything!" she said desperately. "Ok When Voldermort comes to the house as he is coming up the stairs you are to summon a pig and leave it in the corner. Think nothing of this weird request as it will save Harry's life and don't worry about the pig as I will deal with it myself later on. Voldermort will be so focused on the task at hand that he will scarcely notice the pig in the corner of the room. besides which if he does he will think you are just weird people and think nothing of it. Now tell me how protected is Potter Manor?" he asked her to which she snickered at the thought of the pig confusing Voldermort. "Potter Manor's protections have fallen recently because Lord and Lady Potter made someone who couldn't be trusted their secret keeper. If it is placed under the fidelious once again it can of course be the most secure!" she said eyes shining with hope.

"Yes alright and have you got house elves?" he asked. "Yes we have seven bonded to us right now but they remain at the manor for safety reasons. They are called Sooty, Lolly, Jinx, Minnie, Bibly and Tippy. Our head of house elves is called Marnie" she responded curiously. "Okay then please summon them all here now as I have a task for them and a confession to make for which I can only apologise and then rectify immediately!" he said looking guilty.

"What have you done? I'll summon them after you tell me this!" she said looking stern with her angry mummy face on which was if truth be told slightly frightening. "Well as you know I see the future and Harry's was terrible. However I thought if I changed him to Harry his future might be brighter which it wasn't. Harry was born female but I changed him in the last minute hoping he'd have a better future then Hannah Potter did however as I checked again after the change I saw he didn't. I need to change him back to Hannah and don't worry as all your documents including her birth cert will have her name on it. Her clothes and accessories will all change to that of a girl and only you will ever know she was a boy in your family. Others of the public may think she is a boy but when they see she is not a boy they will be fine about it just thinking they have been mistaken. You did name her Hannah Marie Potter but then I erased it from your minds. Now I will change her back to how she should have always been. Please call your house elves now!" he said changing Hannah back with a flick of his wrist.

She cooed happily at her and summoned all of the house elves who all bowed extra low at the sight of Merlin before them. "Now Lily I need you to come with me to the manor for a moment and don't worry as no one will know you have been out of the house at all. Oh the wonders of magic. Let's go!" he said as they all left. They arrived in a swirl of magic Hannah in her arms snoozing soundly.

"Okay so now I will recast the fidelious myself and the secret keeper will be Marnie. Marnie when I cast this you must quickly tell everyone present where the house can be located before they are ejected" he said casting the spell as Marnie told Lily and everyone present the location of the house. "Now I realise Lily that Dumbledore will want to know the address of where Hannah lives full time so I will have it placed in the records so he can't see it or should he see it he won't ever be able to remember it which happens with the fidelious charm anyway. As it is there and they know it's there they won't be able to ask him where he lives even if they can't remember it. It will anger him that he simply can't remember it. Hannah may tell friends where it is but will need the assistance of Marnie for this. Now I need you to give me a drop of your blood. Now place it here onto this baby bracelet. This will act as an emergency portkey which will activate after two minutes upon your death bringing baby Hannah here. You elves are to raise baby Hannah to the best of their abilities and teach her all about magic and so on. She is to know Elven magic and wandless magic in full before going to school. Please tell her about wandless being non traceable so she should use it most when not in school and even while at school in moderation. This will ensure Hannah does not have the life I saw in her future beforehand" he said as Lily did all he asked of her.

She fastened the bracelet to Hannah's wrist and the elves made it invisible on her. This bracelet would grow with her as she did transporting her home while outside school or back to her common room while in school in the event of a life or death situation always. she would never feel it on her nor would it be detectable however she would know of i's existence and magic would insure she could never tell anyone about it being there. "Have you any instructions to give the elves on who Hannah may see or not see and where she may go or not go and so on when she gets older?" Merlin asked her.

"Yes indeed I do. Marnie Hannah is to go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade Village either with or without you. Generally at age thirteen she can go to these places alone but you are to always accompany her until then. Should she ask you to accompany her after that point you are to join her. It does not matter whether she asks her personal elf to go with her not as long as one of you does. When she goes to these places she is to go always in disguise and as I don't trust Dumbledore at all now she is to be invisible to all people wearing magic eyes as we all know to what lengths Dumbledore would go to try and find her. The only people who can see her properly are to be the goblins and a list of people she can see which I give you in a minute and they are to never be allowed to tell anyone who she really is. Her name is to be Hannah Mirkwood and I will be instructing the Goblins to have her wizarding debit card for payments appear in that name when she wants it to or to appear in her own name when she wants it to." Here she paused to see that they had understood her instructions so far before continuing any further.

"Ok so you are to call her Madam Mirkwood or my Lady outside the house in public. At home you may call her Hannah or Mistress whichever you prefer. Hannah is to be allowed to spend time with the Bones, Longbottom, Lovegood, Thomas and Abbot families. Each family is to be charmed to tell no one except each other of the fact that they know Hannah or spend time with her. They are to think nothing of the fact that they don't talk of it to anyone else outside their group of friends. As I have seen how Dumbledore manipulates his position to get what he wants Merlin you need to reinforce these spells so that they cannot tell anyone about seeing her under torture or Veritas Serum. At age fourteen she is to inherit the family ring and title and at age seventeen she will take her place in the Wizengamot for which she is to be prepared. She is not to associate with the Weasley family in any way at all as I have seen how they attempt to abuse her financially and so on. Until she is eleven she is to have no contact with the Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe or Goyle families. She is to be allowed to befriend these children once at school if it is her choice to do so but you must all beware of this as these families all have death eaters in them. The Zabini family are neutral but you should still watch out for them slightly as they could change their minds and pick a side at any time they feel like it" she said finishing her long list of instructions which the elves all agreed to carry out.

Merlin agreed to do what she had asked of him and dropped them all home where Lily thanked him immensely for all he'd done for them so far. "Before I go please feed Hannah the contents in this bottle as it will prevent anyone from placing tracking charms on her or her things and will counteract any potions she is fed without her knowledge. It will correct her eyesight as well. It is a complex potion which can determine which potions she is being fed without her knowledge and neutralise them all before they can take effect within her system. I've also added in something rather special so that she cannot be fed potions or charmed by Dumbledore because believe me he will try that numerous times. See you later on dear one!" he said kissing her forehead tenderly. As he had left everything remained frozen much to her shock. She fed Hannah the large bottle and burped her a few times. Eventually as the bottle was finished it disappeared and everything began moving again.

 **(Time skip to October 31** **st** **)**

As they all celebrated Halloween Lily came upstairs to put Hannah to bed. She heard the wards go and heard Voldermort killing James and she locked the door of the nursery summoning a pig quickly and placing it in the corner. The hinges were blown off the door by Voldermort who barreled in. "Step aside Lily Harry must die you however do not need to!" he said callously. Clearly with whatever Merlin had done only Remus, Sirius, herself, James and the house elves knew that she was a girl and not a boy. "Never you will never have my baby you monster!" she called out flinging herself in front of the cot. She dropped dead as he aimed at Hannah and fired the spell backfiring and killing him. A piece of his soul came undone and latched itself to a pig in the corner of the room leaving Hannah scar less. The pig was then transferred by Merlin to a butchering farm where it was consequently killed killing that part of Voldermort's soul for good. Merlin made sure to add in some basilisk venom to be extra sure the soul fragment died. Thankfully the farmer had been too busy to notice what had happened. Hannah was transferred to the manor just before Dumbledore arrived. He searched the house high and low and simply couldn't find her much to his annoyance. He could tell that Voldermort was dead but his hero Harry was gone. He figured Voldermort's death eaters must have sent him away somewhere and vowed to find him and bring him to his aunt's house before his well laid plans for control failed him.

Hannah arrived in the foyer crying and was met by Marnie who lifted the crying tot into the pre-prepared nursery. Her nappy was changed and she was fed a milk bottle with a mild sleeping charm in it and placed in her cot. A dummy was placed her mouth as she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well little one you have been through so much today!" she said kissing her little forehead. She called all of her charges to her as all the house elves who followed her orders came to her side.

"Minnie you are to teach Hannah about Wizarding customs and etiquette as well as how to comport herself as a lady. Sooty you are to teach Hannah of our various laws and all about the Wizengamot/Ministry of Magic answering any questions she may have on these matters as they arise. It is your job to be sure she knows as much going into that school about our world as she can which includes Wizengamot etiquette. Lolly you are to be Hannah's personal house elf getting her anything she may need, cleaning her, helping her to dress, taking her shopping and so on. I will be running everything else here such as maintaining the house and gardens so I won't be free to be her personal elf. Each night in rotation one of the seven of us will put her to bed. Jinx you are to teach her wandless magic and all about the four Hogwarts houses and their four founders. Bibly you are to cook Hannah anything she wants and teach her Elven magic. I will be doing this as well so you will not be alone here. She will need to know how to get around like us if necessary and undetected at times should the need for this arise. Lastly Tippy you are to teach young Hannah Transfigurations, potions, all about flying and Quidditch and Magical methods of transport" she said giving each and everyone their task before they all went to bed.

She assured them all that honesty was the best policy when telling her how her parents died. They all fell asleep content that Hannah was safe. After hours of searching and having Snape tell him that none of the death eaters knew where he was either he gave up feeling severe anger and resentment that he couldn't hide so well. He would find him one day and by hook or by crook he would send him to his Aunt's house whether or which. With the assistance of the Weasley family in stealing his money from him to fund whatever he felt like he would ensure that they all lived and dined like kings whilst keeping absolute control over Harry. No one gets the better of Albus Dumbledore that's one sure thing and he would have order whether anyone liked it or not.


	2. Visiting the muggle world

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Read and review pleasr, Hermione xxx**

Waking up now six year old Hannah looked around blearily for a moment before she saw Lolly standing by the side of the bed. "Good morning Missy!" she said using the name that Hannah liked best when they were alone at home. "Good morning Lolly. It's so pretty outside today!" she said as Lolly pulled back the curtains with a smile. "Yes it's very pretty. Now get up as Neville is coming around at one! Now tell me do you want the teal dress or the rose one?" asked Lolly smiling at her animated face at the sight of the dresses. Lolly and the other elves could only speak such great English because their family treated them so well. Hannah was already a well accomplished speaker due to her raising. "I choose the teal one please!" she sad politely as she climbed from the bed and into her slippers.

"Come on Missy it's time for your bath. Which colour bubbles do we want today?" she asked smiling at Hannah's again shocked and excited expression. "Pink and Purple please!" she said jumping up and down all signs of tiredness gone. They entered her en suite and filled her prefect style with warm water and coloured bubbles. She shed her pyjamas and climbed in splashing around and feeling so very carefree. "Missy what did I say?" asked Lolly sternly. "A true lady soaks in the tub and plays with her toys not splashing around. I'm sorry!" she said looking slightly guilty. Her toy pony, shells and boat were thrown into the water her to play with. Neville was her very best friend and Merlin had seen to it that Neville was also fed the same milk bottle as Hannah so he couldn't be contaminated by Dumbledore either. I mean no one knew to what lengths he'd go so it was better to be safe then sorry. As it was Neville's core had been blocked up to seventy five percent by a now dead great uncle who wanted nothing more then to see the boy fail.

It had all been cleared up and Neville was fine now thank god with his full core and a lot more confidence. Lolly leaned in and grabbed Hannah by the shoulders pulling her gently to the edge of the tub where she lathered some shampoo on her head and then carefully rinsed it off making sure to get none in her eyes. Next came the conditioner. After that was in her hair for a while Hannah grabbed her pink fluffy facecloth from the hook in the wall. She started to wash herself and her face as she had been taught. Since was two and a half they'd been teaching her independent skills she could use herself in life. As honesty was the best policy she know knew what had happened to her parents as they told her that Voldermort was responsible for their death. They told her how she survived that night and as a consequence would be famous everywhere for this reason. She might have only been six but as a result of the way she'd been raised she was more mature then most six year old's were. She accepted it as fact and moved on. She knew what had happened to her parents and was very sad about it but knew also that she was very lucky to be here. They told her this in the form a once upon a time story and this way she got to know all that had happened in a safe and secure way.

Lifting up her hair Lolly began to rinse her hair of the conditioner which was on it carefully. As Hannah climbed out of the bath as a wave of Lolly's hands dried her hair in full. She was handed a towel and told to dry her body herself. They were working on teaching Hannah the spell to dry the hair and once she knew it, she could have showers and baths alone sometimes. She got dressed in her teal dress and had a teal bow in her hair which was now in a ponytail. She wore simple silver coloured dolly shoes. She was taken downstairs to the dinning room where she was greeted by Bibly who had her breakfast ready. Hannah was a fan of sometimes having Bibly join her at the table for breakfast and other meals when the elf wanted to. They had discovered how upset Hannah would get if they didn't join her sometimes so they did it now to keep the peace. "Will you join me today Bibly?" she asked happily. "Hannah Bibly is busy right now but I will join you tonight for dinner as you'll be having lunch out with Neville today." she said happily. "Okay but later on you have to join me!" she said with a pout.

"Hannah what have I said? No lady ever pouts as it's unbecoming. Do try not to alright!" said Lolly who was joining her at breakfast this morning. "Oh alright!" she replied smiling once again. They were having her favourite breakfast of sausages with scrambled eggs and toast and she couldn't be happier. It might have sounded strict to reprimand her each time but they were training her to comport herself as a lady and she wouldn't learn any other way. She was just finished her morning reading when Neville and his grandmother came through the fireplace of the main living room. They were going to visit the muggle doctor today as Lily had said sometimes that the muggle healthcare system was better then the wizarding one. It was for this reason that Augusta was so willing to try things out this way. They'd be getting some booster shots to ensure that they didn't catch a cold anytime soon and also an instant allergen test. It always helped to know what you were allergic to as in the wizarding world they didn't really test for it as it never occurred to anyone to do it.

They bundled up in their coats and left for muggle London. Augusta would be saying she was their grandmother and that this was why they'd be coming in together. They arrived at the cokeworth clinic and entered. Petunia Dursley was in there with her plump son Dudley and she gasped at the sight of the little girl with the older woman and her son. She looked so like Lily it was outstanding. "Excuse me ma'am but who are the kids? One of them looks a bit familiar" said Petunia to Augusta happily. "Oh yes this is Neville and this is Hannah. These are my grandchildren." Having said that it became obvious that they were not who she had thought they were. Besides which James and Lily had, had a son and everyone knew that. The doctor called them all in and they entered his office.

"Ok sweetie what's your name?" he asked Neville who was a bit nervous. "I'm Neville Doctor!" he said plainly. "Ok now hold out your arm as we're going to give you an injection but it will be over in no time!" he said as he gently jabbed Neville's arm so quickly he barely even noticed. Neville did cry when the blood was removed from his system but a quick lollipop saw to it that he was alright. His blood was placed in the machine which would tell them if he was allergic to anything. "Ma'am your grandson should stay away from oats as he's allergic to them otherwise he's not allergic to anything else. You can step down now. You must be young Hannah. Please step up to the table!" he said. He jabbed Hannah gently with the needle which was ok. Next he took the blood and she informed him that it was hurting her but shed no tears. She too got a lollipop making her smile brightly. "Yes ok this shows us that young Hannah here should not eat Banana's as they will make her very sick. Thanks again folks and we'll see you later on!" he said as Augusta ushered the two children out in awe.

She was unprepared to be asked to pay for the allergen test so some wandless magic saw to it that she was not asked to pay again. These muggles were too interested in money. He'd done a great job and she'd told him that as well. Why would he need cash also? She failed to see the importance of it. They left and entered a local pizza express to have lunch out in the muggle world. It was an experience and a half as they waited to receive their food once it had been ordered. It wasn't instantaneous as it would have been in the magical world but Augusta was most surprised when the waitress brought over some colouring pages and pencils. It would seem these were meant to entertain the children while they waited for their meal arrive. She was shocked to see the parents of some muggle children were ordering for them. In the wizarding world everyone ordered for themselves children included. In twenty five minutes or so their pizzas arrived and they both ate happily. Neville was having the time of his life as was Hannah. After their lunch was over she gave Neville her coloured in page telling him to keep it. He gave her his page as well making Augusta tear up at the cuteness of the situation. As she escorted them both to Diagon Alley for a while they went into Sugarplums sweet shop where Hannah picked up some sweets for herself and some toffee fudge squares which were a favourite of Bibly's.

They went into Quality Quidditch Supplies where they each chose a training broom. She then escorted Hannah home and took Neville home with her. Hannah had, had a wonderful day exploring the muggle world. It was certainly different to her own world but it was lovely too. She went down to the kitchen to find Bibly who was over the stove stirring something. "Here Bibly I got you some toffee fudge squares!" she said full of excitement. Bibly's eyes widened as a few tears fell from them. Hannah was always so thoughtful to her even though she didn't have to be. "Thank you Missy. Now go and sit down and I will bring you dinner a moment. Here take this cup and saucer with you and you can practice what we've been studying recently!" said Bibly happily. Hannah took the cup and saucer with her to the dining room. She placed them on the dining room table and sat down. She remembered all she'd been taught so far. She had been told that if you really wanted something to happen and mentally visualised what you wanted there was more of a chance it could happen. Focusing on her tea cup and saucer she envisioned them both floating above the table and watch as she held out her hand and made them levitate easily enough. Focusing once again on trying something new she envisioned them flying around the room which they did very shakily.

Bibly arrived to eat with her to find them flying around the room and clicked her fingers setting them down on the table. "Well done Missy. Don't get ahead of yourself ok. We will cover this more soon so don't worry about why you are so shaky at this so far. You've only just started this but well done anyway. Now then here's your dinner and Bibly will join you now!" she said smiling as Hannah looked so happy at the praise. "I just want to make you proud Bibly. Thanks for dinner it's delicious!" said Hannah smiling. "Have you been practicing your meditation in the form of going to a quite place and clearing your mind as we asked you to?" asked Bibly in conversation.

"Yes I did. It was very hard as I had so many thoughts in there but they eventually left my mind clear." It was her practicing her occlumency which was making her mind much stronger. She had been taught about it from a very young age and so was progressing very well in that area. She was already repelling attacks of legillimency which were getting slowly stronger each time. She was very proficient in elvin magic as it had been easier to teach her how to do this then to do wandless wizarding magic. As she'd been doing it since she was two years old Hannah was practically qualified in Elvin magic by now. After dinner she had more lessons on being a lady and joined Minnie in the drawing room.

"Welcome Missy Hannah. Now come over here. We need to practice how we travel via floo and also how to walk more like a lady. Firstly I have connected this floo to the one in the corner for the moment. The room is big enough that you can go from one to the other while learning more about it. Now in order to use the floos for the moment call out drawing room each time you step into the floo ok? Now off you go and don't worry about wasting floo powder as we have more then enough of it and if we do run out we can just buy more!" she said as Hannah stepped into the floo calling out drawing room and finally falling slightly from the other fireplace onto her hands and knees. "Okay this time when you reach the fire place make as though you're walking and you should come out of it more easily!" advised Minnie. Hannah did as Minnie had suggested amazed as she sailed through the floo almost effortlessly. A few more tries and she was perfect at it. They would be teaching her apparition in a few years when she was nine. "Ok now we're going to walk like a lady. Here you go. Balance this book on your head and walk around slowly and delicately. The idea is to not drop the book. Now you try!" said Minnie seriously. Hannah placed the book on her head and walked a bit before it fell off. "Again!" Minnie shouted encouragingly. Eventually come her bedtime at nine o'clock she was able to walk around perfectly with the book balanced on her head or without it there as well.

As it was Minnie who had been with her last she helped Hannah into her pyjamas and then into bed after her teeth and hair had been brushed gently by Minnie at her vanity. It was a happy and contented little girl who fell into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow that night.


	3. Shopping and learning

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review, Hermione xxx**

Hannah woke up full of excitement. Today she was going to learn how to how to aparate but first she was taking her first trip alone to Diagon Alley. The elves would escort her there and wait in disguise outside each shop as she did her shopping and as they would change their disguise each time she wouldn't be able to tell where they were. This would give her a sense of great freedom. She ran into her closet and chose a fashionable pair of jeans with a nice polo-neck jumper on over it and a fancy looking cloak on over that. She was wearing some stylish brown boots. She had in some earrings and her hair was in a ponytail. She ran downstairs telling Bibly she would be getting her breakfast in Diagon Alley. "That's alright Hannah. Now stay safe ok. Here's two galleons please pick me up some toffee fudge squares!" she asked politely. By getting Hannah to buy her something it would give her something to focus on and give her a great sense of achievement.

She entered the floo calling out Diagon Alley most clearly as she left in a whirl of green flames. Lolly, Jinx and Sooty were all going with her in disguise. She knew this and knew it was for her safety but as she wouldn't be able to tell which ones they were it would to her really feel as though she was alone. She had enough money on her to buy some of what she wanted however would need to pop to the bank for a bit more later on. She went into The Leaky Cauldron first and had some breakfast. She put up a wandless notice me not charm so she could enjoy her breakfast in peace and watch what was going on without being disturbed. She listened as a small family sat into a booth beside her own one on the opposite side of the pup. There was a mother and a son and daughter. They were all red heads however they were lighter then hers. It was the Weasley family however those that were not present were currently at Hogwarts. They were talking about the wonders of Hogwarts making her smile. It was when their conversation changed that she was most interested.

"Mum! Tell Ron he has to make friends with Harry Potter the boy who lived and tell him I'm going to marry him!" whined Ginny. "Ginny dear do try not to whine. Yes Ron it's true she will be marrying Harry Potter or the boy who lived. I am determined that at least one member of the Weasley family will be well off. Ron she does have a point. You have to be Harry's best friend as it will aid us greatly. He needs to feel secure with us so Dumbledore can put him in with his muggle aunt and give us all of his money. Think of it children, no poverty ever again, no hand me downs. Yippee!" she called out. Hannah knew she was the girl who lived and knew also that for some strange reason everyone thought her name was Harry Potter and couldn't help but laugh her head off at all they were saying. As she herself was in disguise she could do whatever she wanted to. She approached the bar handing in two galleons. "I'm paying for what I had and since the Weasley family there won't shut up about poverty I'll be paying for their breakfast as well just this once. Tell them that the boy who lived paid for it as it will shock them and I'm all about shocking people!" she said as Tom himself looked shocked but agreed none the less.

When Molly Weasley approached the counter she got the shock of her life. "Mrs Weasley you don't have to pay as the boy who lived heard you were here and so has paid your bill for you!" he said as she nearly fainted. "Tom would you please watch these two for a few minutes I just need to go somewhere very quickly but I'll be back!" she said as he agreed. She ran over to the floo and called out to be sent to Dumbledore's office at once. She arrived shocking him. "Yes Molly dear how can I help you. I assure you that all of your boys are fine" he soothed. "Yes I'd say they are however this isn't about that. I was in Diagon Alley having some breakfast with my family but when I went to pay for it I was told by Tom that the boy who lived had already paid for it. He's back Albus and we need to find him. He may well still be in Diagon Alley!" she said seriously. He leapt from his seat at that. "Come on let's go now. ** _Minerva I have urgent business in Diagon Alley. I will be gone two hours maximum see you later!_** " he said sending off his patronus and leaving with Molly via floo. They arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and Dumbledore approached Tom. "Tom Molly here tells me the boy who lived paid for her breakfast is that right?" he asked seriously.

Hannah had used wandless magic to insure that Tom believed every word she said when she was talking as it was no fun if he didn't believe her. "Yes indeed he did. It was awfully kind of him as he didn't have to!" he said happily. "Be that as it may he must be found. What did he look like?" he said as Tom smiled. "Oh yes he had shaggy black hair and glasses. I would have only known who he was because of how he looked and of course because of how he said it!" said Tom as they left the pub. The Weasley children joined them in their search. They found a boy matching that description and were just about to take him away when a woman approached them looking fierce. "What are you doing to my son!?" she snapped. "This is the boy who lived my dear so he cannot be your son!" said Dumbledore forcefully. "Mummy I'm scared! Help me!" the boy called out. The lady smacked Dumbledore with her handbag and was soon enough joined by the father of the child.

"What is the name of your son here?" he asked the man. "My son is called Andrew John Simmons and what on the hell is it to you Chief Warlock!" he said forcefully. "Ma'am I am sorry but someone told us the boy who lived looked like this and so we thought this was him. We didn't mean to scare you!" he said as they left. "You know what Albus? If he's here he's shopping and he'd have needed to visit the bank for money so let's check there!" said Molly happily. "Molly you genius let's go!" he said slightly annoyed that he hadn't thought of it himself. They entered the bank and he went up to a teller. "Excuse me good sir but I was here with Harry Potter the boy who lived and he got away from me and I was just wondering if he by chance came in here to withdraw anything from his accounts?" he asked the teller who looked as disinterested as he could.

"There is no one with that name who has an account here I am sorry!" he said as Dumbledore fumed. Clearly this guy wouldn't have told him anyway even it was true. "Please can you tell me if any Potters have an account here?" he said as the goblin looked up in awe. "I don't see why I should but as you only want a name no problem. The only person with an account here under that name is Hannah Potter!" he said seriously. Dumbledore looked totally deflated. He knew that there was no Hannah Potter in that family so as such the trail had gone cold. Damn everything to hell! Well he'd just have to wait two years after which Harry would be at school for sure. He left Molly at home and returned to school feeling bitter indeed. Someone had obviously pranked Molly he could see that now. Hannah went into the bank to access some of her funds.

"Lady Hannah Potter please come with me to a side office for a moment!" said the goblin she was dealing with. "Yes sir is everything alright?" she asked him seriously. "Well earlier today Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Mugwump of the IWC and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Mrs Molly Weasley were in here earlier today inquiring about your accounts. They were looking for a Harry Potter but we have no record of him here as there's only you. I am guessing they confused Harry with Hannah. I only told them that you were the only one with the surname Potter and they said you were definitely not the one they were looking for and left feeling very sad. I Just felt like you should know they were looking into your accounts. They didn't get any information other then your name. Now how can we be of service to you today?" he asked her happily. "Wow that is a surprise. Should they come asking again please send me a letter at home about it ok? I'd like a magical purse into which I can summon my money from my vaults. However I want to be the only one who can. Is that possible?" she asked politely.

"I will be sure to write to you should that ever occur again with times and dates and so on. Indeed it is. We have a various range of purse designs to choose from. We have red, teal, purple, pink, zebra print, leopard print and lastly polka dots. Which would you prefer?" he asked her. "I would prefer the leopard print please." He asked her for a sample of her blood which he set into the purse so only she could access it or open it. This prevented robbery as anyone who did take it couldn't get it open no matter what magic they tried. She left once again with her trendy purse after refilling it magically and went into the potions store purchasing two books on all the safety precautions of Potions making. Next she bought two books on the most important things in potions that everyone should know. She went into the sweet shop buying the toffee fudge squares for Bibly. Next she went and bought herself some new blue sparkly shoes and a matching dress and cloak. She then left and headed home. She gave Bibly her toffee fudge squares and went to find Sooty at once. She was now in the large piano room with Tippy learning how to apparate properly.

"Now then young miss we will be aparating to the other side of the room and then around the house. Now for apparition to work you need to focus solely on why you are going where it is you are going. Are you going there to shop? To attend class? to collect someone or something etc. Now for the moment I want you to get me a book from the bookshelf at the other side of the room. When it works it should feel to you like your body is being sucked into a small tube and spit out again. using wandless magic turn around on the spot and envisage what you want to do. Do not worry if it doesn't work straight away as this thing takes time to get right ok!" said Tippy as Hannah was filled with excitement at the new thing she was learning. Focusing on what you were doing and why had been very sound advise. she turned around focusing on getting a book from the book shelf in the corner and moved only a few feet. She instantly felt like a failure but remembering the advice now felt fine again. After forty five minutes of trying she got it right. She was sent all over the house and gardens to collect various items for Tippy and was elated when she got it right. "Tippy this was so exciting. Please will you teach me a tough charm? I feel like I'm on fire right now and that I could do anything!" she said as Tippy looked at her puppy dog eyes impression making her laugh.

"Ok but just one. If you can't get it right now we'll come back to it later on and no complaints. This charm is very hard to learn and takes some people years to master. It is called the patronus charm and when it is cast it can protect you against dementors like the ones in the books and papers you've read. They can if they find you suck out your soul killing you and making you feel as though you'll never again be cheerful but this spell can stop them. Now look at me. Each person has their own animal form that their patronus takes the shape of which is unique to their personality. Some patronus' come out in a white mist and others take the form a white floating animal. These animals can be used to send the dementors away quickly and can even be used to send messages to someone in an emergency situation. Now for this spell to work you need think of a time when you felt most happy and allow this happy feeling to fill you all up to the brim. Once you feel totally full of happiness say the words Expecto Patronum" said Tippy happily. Hannah thought of the time herself, Neville, Susan and Hannah had all camped out in the garden in a luxury tent roasting marshmallows and sharing stories earlier this year. it had been her best birthday yet and she truly did love all of her friends. When she felt happy enough she called out the spell words willing her magic forward and felt totally confident that everything would be alright. Much to the shock of Tippy this came easier then apparition had to Hannah. She was astounded as a great white blue-ish coloured phoenix flew out from her extended hand calling out a relaxing and beautiful song as she flew around the room finally landing on Hannah's shoulder and nuzzling her happily before disappearing once again. "Well done Hannah I'm so proud. It appears this was easier for you to learn then apparition. Good job. That's the end of our lessons today. See you later on I love you dear one!" said Tippy hugging Hannah and kissing her face gently before leaving once again. "Sooty!" she called out from the piano room where she was now sitting after her lesson eating some flying saucers.

"Yes Missy! Sooty is here!" she said happily jumping up and down on her feet in joy. Sooty was always such a happy elf. "Would you like one? I learned the Patronus Charm and how to apparate today!" she said excitedly to Sooty who smiled. "Well done my dear I am proud to hear your studies are going so well. Thank you Missy that would be lovely!" said Sooty taking one of the flying saucers and eating it. "Please can you deliver these books to Neville Longbottom and ask that he read them both carefully for me?" she asked Sooty who agreed and left giving both books to Neville as a gift from Hannah. he was most pleased and gave Sooty some Herbology books for Hannah in return which he himself had bought for her yesterday. Sooty returned giving Hannah the books who was delighted and instructed her to leave them on her bedroom dresser where she'd read them later on. When Sooty returned Hannah spoke to her again. "Please Sooty tell me all you know about Albus Dumbledore. They said at the bank today that he was inquiring into my accounts to see who owned them and when he found out who it was he wasn't interested anymore. I overheard Molly Weasley telling her children that her young daughter was going to marry Harry Potter the boy who lived and take all of his money for Dumbledore. I want to understand this better. I mean you and I know that Harry Potter is really me but I want to know if this means they will still try to get my money!" she said as Sooty raged.

"They have no right! Damn thieves! HOUSE MEETING!" Sooty screeched as everyone including Marnie came in. She explained everything that Hannah had told her. "What should we do Marnie?" asked Sooty in concern. "I would advise we all watch out carefully for the moment. Nothing may come of this yet again everything may come of it so be prepared to act immediately if you need to. Minnie go over to the Weasley household undetected and invisible for one hour and then report back to us what you have learned. This may tell us what they were really trying to do today" said Marnie seriously. Minnie left and they waited for her to return with Hannah doing some more colouring in which she found so relaxing especially at a stressful moment such as this. An hour later Minnie returned looking shocked and somewhat disgusted.

"Minnie what have you learned?" asked Marnie all the house elves looking at her in concentration. Even Hannah had stopped her colouring to see what she would say. "While there I found and magically copied many books labeled Harry Potter and the whatever it is. Basically they depict Harry as a hero who can slay dragons with a wave of his wand or sword and he usually always gets the damsel in distress who needed saving. Molly was reading these to her daughter Ginny and explaining to her that once the time was right she would be marrying Harry and would have all of his money. She was told she'd be rich beyond measure and need only ask in order to get Harry. Unfortunately it's gets darker. Ginny asked her mother what would happen if Harry didn't want her? Her mother said that Ronald and Dumbledore would pump him full of love potions until she was all he could think about. I am worried about their sanity!" she replied shedding a tear and hugging Hannah close.

"Do not worry little one we will never let anyone harm you but we must watch out for when they figure out our Hannah here is a girl they may try to pair her off instead with their son whether she likes it or not. I will be coming with you to school as most pureblood house elves do with their masters. I will be working in the kitchen and using my magic I can detect you and test your food and things for you without anyone even seeing me. As my magic works faster then light when I want it to I can change your poisoned food or drink with that of the person whom sent it to you without their knowledge. After all this is my area of expertise! But you may call Lolly at any other time you need her" said Bibly kindly. Hannah was astounded at her kindness even now. "Bibly you are so kind. I love you and I know I am very lucky! Oh I just love you all so much" she said smiling whilst shedding a tear and kissing the head of the elf who couldn't have looked prouder nor more happy. As she went upstairs to bed she requested to have and read all ten of the stories as they were only about ten pages each and were an easy read.

"Sooty!" she called out Sooty popping in to where she was now perched sitting up in bed the books spread in a semi circle around her. "Yes Missy Hannah" said Sooty happily. "I need you to contact a lawyer for me sometime soon. I did not do these things and I think the person who has written these things is performing slander is what I think you called it against me. It's not fair to do this to me. Now please wait till I go to Hogwarts and reveal myself to do anything but please gently look into it for me. Please don't say it's about these books and just say it's about a set of books written about someone who didn't say they could be written about them nor have they ever done what is written there. Whoever is writing this cheesy drivel will pay!" she said looking fierce. How dare someone lie about her like that and get money from it. Any young lady worth her weight in gold knew it was never acceptable for someone to lie about you in print and get rich off it. She had after all been coached clearly to know this from day one.

"I will do as you say Hannah. No one should get rich off you like this and you are most correct I did say before that this is called slander in our law lessons. I am impressed you're learning so much. My sister Soppy works for a lawyer and so she can get me a moment alone with her master. He's very friendly and will have no problem answering my questions. I will go now and see him and when I return I shall tell you what he says!" said Sooty leaving at once. Hannah decided she'd have a hot chocolate as she waited for Sooty to return. It surprised her as Sooty was back in forty minutes.

"He is a busy man but he could spare me time. I said my master is a celebrity and a set of books have been written about him which are not true and were not sanctioned by him for publication. I told him that he will not be ready to press charges for another two years as he is so busy right now but I asked him if we had a case and he confirmed that we do. When the time is ready he has asked that I come to him and as my sister is his personal elf like Lolly is to you he would consider it an honour. Now then it's time for bed little one. I'll tuck you in. Are you finished with your drink and did you brush your teeth?" asked Sooty happily. "Yes I did. I am finished with my drink thank you. Goodnight sweet Sooty!" said Hannah as her eyes drooped shut the room filling with the sounds of her gentle breathing. Sooty relayed the message the lawyer had given to her to everyone before they all went to bed themselves each of them tired after all that had happened to them that day. It was some very contented elves who went to bed that night safe in the knowledge that when the time was right whoever had been writing those books would get their comeuppance. Whoever it was would regret ever doing so. They all however suspected it was the doing of the ministry or someone there within and they would be so satisfied when justice was served.


	4. A letter and a visit from Merlin

Hannah awoke with a start. She wasn't being called by anyone yet she had woken up for some reason. Looking around blearily and warily she heard a tapping noise which had caused her to wake up. Waving her hand in the direction of the window she opened it and an owl came in placing a letter on her lap where she was now sitting up in bed. She took the letter and watch as the owl went to the corner of the room and sat on her desk awaiting a reply. She flipped open the letter and began reading it.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT**_

 _ **AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Dear Ms. Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will need you to forward your tuition fees for the term of seven years to the bursary committee via your bank. The sum will amount to a total of four thousand nine hundred galleons or twenty five thousand pounds in muggle money. If however you find that for whatever reason you cannot afford to pay this fee you can pay the sum of seven hundred galleons or three thousand five hundred pounds a year. As long as the full amount id paid it matters not how you choose to pay it.**_

 _ **Be advised that your student supplies list can be found on the page attached to this. You should buy everything on it and beware that first year students are not allowed to have their own broom. If you do however wish to bring your own broom we can magically seal it away for you in our broom stores in which our Professor of flying Madam Hooch is in control of. This ensures that it is secure and ready for you next year in your second year when you will be allowed to play quidditch. The train station Platform nine and three quarters can be accessed in between platforms nine and ten in Kings Cross Station, London. Alternatively you can floo into the station by calling out platform nine and three quarters. Your train ticket for said station had been included in this letter and you should find it in the envelope.**_

 _ **The list of things you will need for this school year can be purchased from Diagon Alley located behind The Leaky Cauldron. If you cannot access the alleyway yet the barkeeper Tom will help you there. Please respond to this letter to tell us you'll be coming to the school using the owl who sent it as he'll be waiting for a reply. The train leaves at eleven am from the station and we look forward to seeing you,**_

 _ **Signed: Professor Minerva McGonagall,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of**_

 _ **Witchcraft and wizardry.**_

"Lolly! Lolly!" she called out excited as the elf came in at once. She was about to reprimand her for shouting when she noticed the letter letting it slide this time. "Please reply to say I'll be going and I'll see them on September the first. Then I need you to write to the bank for me asking them to transfer my funds to the account for school. When It's ready bring it to me so I can sign it ok?" she asked Lolly who was just as excited as she was a tear escaping her eye. "Yes Missy I will do it. Oh Missy Hannah Lolly will miss you! At least you have Bibly with you. Don't forget to call me should you need anything and please try not to forget me!" she said wiping at her eyes with a silk handkerchief which made Hannah tear up too. "I'll miss you Lolly but I'll never ever forget you so don't worry about it. I'll need you more then ever this year and don't worry as if I don't need you I'll call you anyway so I can see you and catch up with you. I know about the room of requirement as you already gave me dad's map last year and he wrote about it and where it is in his note which came with the map. I love you Lolly. You're my family and I'll never ever forget you or not need you, you softy!" she said chuckling and hugging Lolly close who returned the hug deeply. Affection was a great part of the way this rather unique family worked.

Lolly wrote the letters magically in Hannah's hand in two seconds flat and had sign both of them which she did. The bank letter was taken to the bank personally by Lolly while the other letter had been given to the owl who took it with him to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts the letter arrived and McGonagall filed it with the others. As far as her records could tell _thanks to Merlin_ both herself and Dumbledore now knew Harry's letter had been sent away. Hannah was now up and dressed eating her breakfast at the dinner table. She had her letter with her equipment list on it and was now reading it.

 _Students who wish to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ware expected to bring the following with them to school._

 _Books:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk._

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling._

 _A Beginners Guide to Transfigurations Emeric Switch._

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore ._

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger._

 _Fantastic Beats and where to find them by Newt Scamander._

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._

 _Other Equipment:_

One wand.

One Cauldron pewter, standard size 2.

One set of glass or crystal phials.

One telescope.

One set of brass scales.

Students need to have a labeled trunk in which to store everything.

Students may bring either a cat, owl or toad with them as a pet.

You will require three sets of plain black work robes.

You will require for day wear one plain black pointed hat.

You will require one pair of gloves Dragon hide or similar style.

You will require one black winter cloak with silver fastenings.

 _Optional:_

 _*Students may bring if they wish for storage purposes for next year their very own broomstick. Please note that all broomsticks brought by first years will be taken into storage for second year so in first year all students are expected to use the brooms for flying purposes during their flying lessons. See you on September first, Signed, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hannah finished reading her letter and couldn't wait to go off to school in a week or so. She was wearing a purple cloak over some fashionable jeans, a cardigan and blouse combination and some pink ballet pumps. Her hair was now wavy and she half of it held up to one side with a sparkling butterfly barrette. She watched as Lolly turned her appearance into that of a ginger lady who was considerably taller. "I will Missy's mother for this outing. We must watch out for Ollivander who sells wands as he will want to tell Dumbledore of which wand he has sold you. We need to both have a slight tan and brown eyes to look a bit different. Come on!" she said leading them to the floo where they were stopped by Merlin who had popped in not surprising them as he'd done this a few times in her life mainly to check how she was doing for her deceased parents whom he'd then report to. Sometimes he had information for them like he did now.

"Hello everyone. Before you two leave I just wanted to let you know that earlier today I removed an impulse in Ollivanders mind placed their by Dumbledore which would force him to tell Dumbledore immediately when the sister wand to Voldermort's was sold. I have replaced that wand with a dud and destroyed the original as this wand brought much trouble and harm in the future from what I saw of it. Take your time shopping as I have a great skill to teach you when you get back which can get around the fact that all wands have the trace on them preventing you from doing magic outside of school. Enjoy yourselves and have a nice day. Oh step back Susan is about to come through with Mags!" he said before leaving their sight once again. They called Hannah Abbott Mags as her middle name was Margaret so this stopped any confusion while they were all together. It kind of stuck and so Hannah was more used to being called Mags by everyone now. It would be an adjustment when they went to school and everyone called her Hannah once again but maybe she could explain this and get them to call her Margaret instead of Hannah if they couldn't call her Mags.

Mags was a beautiful young girl with beautiful shocking blue eyes and long luscious wavy hair. She was in a black a silver top, pants and cardigan combo and had some silver sparkling flats on her feet. In her hair which was half up she had a sparkling star clip holding it up. Susan was different. She was wearing a long denim dress which ended just at or even slightly under her knee. On her feet she had some Jelly Sandals and her hair was held up with a polka dot coloured scrunchie. This was the nineties in it's finest. She hugged them both. "How are you doing? I got my letter this morning and Lolly and I were going to go to Diagon Alley just now to get our stuff did you guys want to join us?" she asked them both. "I can't as I'll be going with mother but I'll meet you for lunch in the Garden Plaza once your done say at three pm? Is that alright?" asked Mags delighted when both girls agreed. "I can't come either as I'm going out with auntie later but she'd like you both to come round for dinner later on if you could?" asked Susan happily. They both agreed and all three of them left separately one after the other.

They arrived at Diagon Alley and Lolly asked her what she'd to get first. Hannah thought logically about it and decided on robes. She entered Madam Malkins and was met by the friendly shop owner Madam Malkin. "Yes dear are you looking for first year robes? I've got another child in the back being measured" she said as Hannah further entered. "Yes Ma'am I am here for my robes if you please!" she said politely making Madam Malkin smile brightly. "Such good manners you must be a proud mother ma'am. If you go through to the back love!" she said as Hannah walked to the back of the shop. There she saw a boy being measured for his new clothing on a pedestal. He had appalling manners shouting at the lady who was measuring him every so often. "Hey kid! What's your name? Are you going to Hogwarts too?" he demanded.

"Excuse me young sir but one does not respond to one who talks like an animal. Please converse with me properly at which point I will be fully willing to answer you!" she said her etiquette training shining through. "Excuse me ma'am I was not aware you were pureblood! I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. My family is very rich you know. I'm going to Hogwarts myself. I know I'll be in Slytherin as my whole family's been in that house for years. Some houses are better then others!" he sneered slightly. She hated him already. "I believe all houses can be adequate if one only puts in the effort to actually learn something at school. I am pureblood myself but see no reason for that to matter. It is people who think it does which are a drain on society. And a further notice is that some manners would not go amiss either. Who raised you an animal and if not you should remember your training. I will be in whichever house the hat puts me in and because I am normal and decent I will accept that graciously. Ever hear of the term spoilt brat!" she snapped slightly stopping when Lolly in disguise came into the room. "How are things going young one?" asked Lolly politely. "This pureblood boy had forgotten his training in manners and has left them at home I have never seen the like of such animalistic behaviour in all of my life!" she said sounding scandalized.

It was here and now that Lolly realised that they might have gone a bit too far with the etiquette and elocution lessons in terms of how to behave when shopping or out in public. She spoke normally elsewhere and only spoke this politely in shops and public places. "Besides which my father is up the alley looking at broom models for me. I'm going to bully him into letting me sneak one into school this year. Mother is over at Ollivanders browsing possible wands for me. They trust me alone unlike you!" he sneered further ignoring their conversation. A subtle wave of her hand had him falling off the pedestal spectacularly. "Please watch where you are placing your feet young sir as you could have hurt me had you fallen on me!" she said ignoring him fully. "Ok Rebecca please measure out young...?" said Madam Malkin looking at her for the answer. "Pardon me madam my name is Hannah Potter. I guess I should have explained that before now. My apologies and you may proceed" she said politely shocking everyone including Narcissa who had come back for her son.

After being measured and pinned for her robes and uniform she left the shop and headed into the cauldron shop to purchase her cauldron and crystal phials. Next she moved into Flourish and Blotts to get her books where she was met with the sight of a crying bushy haired girl. "But mummy it's not fair! Why can't I get more books then are on the list. I want to know everything and I never feel I can. The learning is never ever over dad you taught me that. Please just two or so more books!" she was saying to her distressed looking parents. Hannah snorted. That girl would certainly go far academically but with an attitude like that would suck in the real world of Wizarding Britain. I mean the manor did have a library but she rarely went in there unless it was for a lesson otherwise she didn't see the point in being in there. She purchased her books and left then going into Ollivanders. "Who young lady might you be I've not seen you before?" he asked her as he studied her deeply however it was Lolly who answered. "This is my daughter Hannah Porter. I thought you might have known us but it's ok that you don't. Hannah is here to buy her first wand aren't you sweetheart?" she asked Hannah who smirked slightly at what was going on. "Yes I am sir!" she responded.

"Ok then young lady which is your wand arm?" he asked once the measuring tapes had stopped measuring her. "My wand arm is my right arm sir" she responded as he nodded taking out several wands. Half an hour later nothing was happening at all accept his store was being trashed. "I do love a tricky customer you know! The challenge is fun!" he said darting to the back. "May I?" Hannah asked Lolly who nodded yes. Putting her hand forward she called her compatible wand to the table where it promptly flew to much to the shock of Ollivander. She had been impatient for him to find it and to be honest this had been faster. "That was quick sir. I'll try this one then" she said happily. She waved it as red and blue sparks flew from it's tip shocking him. "This wand is rare. Ebony twelve and half inches unicorn hair core and very springy. This would be a great wand for charms my dear. That will be twelve galleons my dear" he said politely. "Ok sir and please may I have a wand holder that only I can summon my wand from. I just like feeling safe" she said as he agreed to sell her the item. They left full of joy. He had never heard of the name Porter meaning that she was obviously muggleborn. They went next into the trunk store.

"Hello ma'am how may I help you?" he asked Hannah however Hannah was not paying him any attention. She was too busy watching as a boy selected his trunk butterflies growing in her tummy. He was absolutely handsome. He has slightly shaggy brown hair, very lightly tanned skin and gorgeous deep brown eyes. Coughing slightly she blushed and looked at the shop keeper once again. "I need a trunk please sir. I want my trunk to have various compartments and it is to have top security measures on it. I will pay for that of course. It must be able to shield itself from stealing and or magical eyes and devices as I don't want people rooting through my stuff. I am a private lady after all. My initials are H and P. Thank you sir!" she said excitedly as he looked shocked. They picked out a trunk with a library, potions lab, toilet and bedroom in it as well as the usual storage places for her stuff. They quickly got the brass scales and the telescope before heading back to Madam Malkins to collect their clothing including the winters cloak, gloves and hat. They left lastly going to the pet shop.

Hannah browsed for ages before finding a Russian Blue cat which she purchased at once. She had to register the pets name on the shop sellers list and so she decided to call her Persephone or Percy for short. She purchased a diamond collar for the cat feeling like her already posh looking cat deserved it. They headed home and she found Merlin in the study. "Welcome back. Show me your wand. I was going to teach you this spell however I realised it would be a waste of time so I will just cast it now. There we go all done. Now you can cast any spell you want to wandlessly through your wand so it always looks as though you are casting the spell normally. You can even say the words to the spell to make it look authentic if you want to and no one will ever notice it. Your wand has now fully submitted to you so even with trace on it you can do magic at home and it will go totally unnoticed. Enjoy your wand and have a wonderful day. I will see you again soon dear one he said leaving in joy. Hannah was so excited she couldn't wait to go to school.


	5. An eventful first night!

**Here's the next chapter. I warn you the end of this is a bit dark. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Hermione xxx**

In the late evening Lolly jumped as a loud scream came from upstairs. Her Missy Hannah was in trouble. She popped up to the bathroom door and knowing to give Hannah privacy knocked on the door. "Missy Hannah are you alright in there?" she called out as she became more concerned. "Lolly I need a healer fast. I'm dying!" she called out as tears fell from her eyes. "There is no time for that Missy excuse me!" Lolly called out popping in to find Hannah on the toilet hands covered in blood as were her pants, and underwear. Lolly should have known this would come up but as Hannah had been so good at her studies and everything else she had merely forgotten to talk with her about it. "Calm down Missy Hannah. Lolly knows what's wrong and Lolly is sorry as she should have told you sooner. You need to take off your clothes, wipe up and climb into the bath while I explain everything" said Lolly administering a calming draft to the frightened young girl. Hannah calmed down instantly wiping herself up as she climbed into the prepared bath feeling instant relief from the heat of the water. "Please Lolly tell me what is happening to me?" she asked calmly now.

"Well Missy as a young woman you can have babies and so to prepare for the time you will be having babies in the far future your body needs to bleed like this once a month. It is perfectly normal and happens to most girls your age or older. This does not mean you are dying or sick although you may experience some light pain or cramps at this time of the month and so a small pain relief potion should make you feel better. This occurrence is called a period or cycle and it is a natural thing which happens to women each month. You will need to wear these items called pads or sanitary towels in your underwear to catch the blood. You will need to change the pad every six to eight hours and place it in the bins provided for you in the schools bathrooms. These pads can be worn over night though so no need to worry about it. As for the pads I will provide you with some packets to last you the year and we'll place it in one of your small compartments in your trunk. These periods can last four to eight days but are usually gone then until the next month. At this time you will feel more anxious, moody and testy and you may find you crave certain foods which is normal and nothing to worry about. As this happens to every girl you should be content in knowing you are not alone. Lolly will always be here to get Missy Hannah anything she needs at this time and do not worry as no request is unreasonable!" she said calmly while Hannah took it all in.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. "At least this happens to all girls. I thought it was just me. I am so sorry I scared you like that when I thought I was dying. Would you mind terrible if I had some chocolate fudge squares. I'd love some right about now and besides which I deserve them having to go through this each month." said Hannah as she leaned back further in the tub closing her eyes slightly. "Just like your mother Hannah! She was always asking for chocolate things at this time as well. One moment then!" she said popping back in with the requested item and handing it to Hannah who moaned upon putting it on her tongue. As time went on she got out of the bath and Lolly taught her how to put the pad on. She felt much better after cleaning up. "Hey Lolly now that I have my period can I still fly and things?" she asked Lolly who laughed slightly at her uncomfortable expression. "Yes Hannah you can do everything you are used to doing. Now I'd suggest getting some rest as you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning and this can be very tiring for anyone" said Lolly leading Hannah into her bedroom and tucking her into bed. Thinking about it Hannah was exhausted. "Lolly what should I do tomorrow when people discover who I am? I mean people are bound to ask questions of me!" she said her eyes drooping slightly. "Hmm good question. What you should do is simply say that you have always been Hannah Marie Potter and you have never even heard of this Harry Potter character. You should state if pushed further that your parents did die at the hands of Voldermort and that you did survive but that you have no idea who Harry Potter is and that you wish people would stop asking you that. Goodnight little one and we'll call you in the morning" said Lolly kissing her forehead as she fell asleep. Hannah was awoken in the morning by and excited Lolly however she didn't look very excited at all. "I'm in a lot of pain. Excuse me while I clean up. Fuck me I'm disgusting!" Hannah said grumpily as Lolly gasped in shock.

Hannah cleaned up and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt cardigan combination. She ha designer flat boots on her feet with her wand tucked up her sleeve in it's invisible holster. She went downstairs while her trunk was being packed and had her breakfast. A nice cup of hot chocolate with a pain relief potion did the trick. "Lolly I am sorry about this morning the pain was too much!" said Hannah who was now crying. "Oh Missy do not cry please. Lolly had forgotten about the emotional state you can get into at this time. Come on wipe up those tears and let's go. Grab your cloak!" she said becoming like the mother she had been in Diagon Alley. They aparated to the train station itself choosing to come in the muggle way for fun. "Now Hannah you need to run at the walls between platforms nine and ten come on!" said Lolly loving the excitement. As they neared the platform they heard a plump woman they identified as the mother Weasley shouting loudly. "Come on children. Which platform is it again. We don't want the MUGGLES to see us do we!" she shouted out annoying Hannah who walked over to the lady feeling like slapping her.

"Excuse me ma'am I realise you may be muggleborn but shouting about our world so openly like that is against the law. Try to remember that please!" she snapped shocking Mrs Weasley into silence. "I am sorry little girl I had forgotten where the platform was however I should have known better then to shout it out like that. I apologise for scaring you!" she said sincerely. "That's alright. Are you lost or looking for someone as you look as though you are?" she asked innocently. "Well between you, me and the wall Professor Dumbledore has asked me to aid young Harry Potter onto the platform as he may not know how to do it. I don't know why he needed to ask me to do it as I'd have helped the poor dear out anyway without needing to be asked!" she said. _Stupid brat! Who the hell does she think she's calling a muggleborn. She'll be sorry when Ron befriends Harry Potter and she is left alone with no friends fucking jerk questioning me. I'll have Harry's money soon enough and we'll be richer then this jumped up little madam!_ Molly snapped in her thoughts which Hannah could of course now hear. She ran at the platform wall between nine and ten and emerged on the train platform. It was almost ten to eleven by the time the dejected Weasleys rushed onto the platform looking as though they had not found Harry Potter. Hannah grinned at this feeling fantastic. Hogwarts was in for a shock that's one sure thing. She quickly got out one of her books from home reading it and as she was alone in the compartment for the moment it meant she could read without being disturbed.

Persephone lay sleeping on her lap as she absently stroked her cat who was now slightly purring. Her door was yanked open by Susan and Neville. She was so happy to see them both. Mags was down at the other end of the train talking to her cousin who was now in second year and might join them later on. She put away her book careful to not rouse Percy too much. Neville and Susan both had owls while Mags had another cat. Neville's owl was a snow white colour and he called her Ophelia. Susan's owl was a deep black colour and she called him Zeus. As for Mags she called her cat Enzo. "So then which house do you think you'll be in?" asked Hannah excitedly. At this Susan perked up. "Well I know my parents were in Hufflepuff when they were alive but Auntie assures me that as long as I am happy it doesn't matter what house I'm in. I'd rather not be in Hufflepuff just because they were and I think I'll be telling the sorting hat that as well as it needs to know how I feel. What about you Hannah?" she asked her as Neville watched in fascination.

"Oh I don't know Suz I'm sure I'll be in whatever house the hat places me in however I don't want to be in Gryffindor just because my parents were. How do you feel about being Gryffindor Neville?" she asked Neville who blushed. "Well I'd like to be in another house as I don't want to be compared with my parents all the time. It's bad enough that I get it out on the streets I don't want it at school!" he said sincerely. "Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the lady who had opened their carriage as Mags had walked in. "Yes please ma'am. Can I please have two chocolate wands and a pumpkin juice thank you so very much!" said Hannah bowing slightly as she had been taught leaving the woman a bit gobsmacked. "Such manners from one so young is a delight to behold. Here you are dear and that will be three galleons even thank you!" she said as Hannah beamed up at her. "You are more then welcome as one must always show manners to those with whom one is interacting. Have a splendid day!" she said while the others got their stuff from her.

"So Mags we were just talking about what houses we'd like to be in. What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Hannah as Mags chewed on her own chocolate frog moaning slightly at the delicious taste of the chocolate. "You as well huh!" Hannah said quickly as Mags flushed and said yes. "Well one does hear things about every house as to whether the truth is among these things as of yet remains unclear. I would like to be in the house which can offer me the best opportunities as a student. If that house is Slytherin then so be it as I care not!" she said calmly. They were all shocked again as the door was thrown open revealing Ronald Weasley. "All the other carriages are full may I sit in here?" he questioned. "I do not believe we have been introduced and I should like to know your name" said Hannah shocking him by the manner in which she was speaking. As he came in her car stirred. "Percy! Calm down this instant!" she said firmly making him jump. "Percy? Where? Where is he? Oh dear I so hoped to avoid him on this trip! I'm Ronald Weasley by the way" he replied looking nervous. "Percy is a girl and not a boy so I don't know why you should wish to avoid her as you've never met. Whoever you are talking about is not someone I am talking about. Percy or Persephone is my Russian Blue cat. I am Hannah Potter by the way!" she said as he gasped. "Did you just say Potter? You don't have a brother do you?" he asked sounding far too excited for anyone's liking.

He had passed her by again and Hannah was once again no longer focused as the dreamy boy waltzed past their compartment. "Hannah!" said Susan seriously catching her attention. "Yes ok I'm here. I'm sorry but something beautiful caught my eyes. I do not have a brother no and you are not the first to ask me this which I find weird as I have never had one!" she said. Ron got bored as they all got out various books and started to read them and so he left looking for another carriage. _We will be arriving in Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please insure that you're bags are all left on the train as these will brought up to your dorm rooms once you have been sorted. All robes should be put on now._ At this announcement and with a wave of her wand Hannah had all their robes on them with them looking at her in shock. "My companion Lolly showed me to do that spell and it is much easier then Neville having to leave so we can change isn't it." As they arrived a big tall and hairy man was waiting for them. "Firs' years this way. Over to me please now quick as you can don't be shy!" said the man looking at them all and searching the crowd with a tear in his eye. Clearly whatever he had been looking for was either gone or simply not there.

"Excuse me sir but you have not provided your name and I have been taught that this is quite rude. Please inform us at once of your name!" said Hannah very seriously shocking the man to the core. "I ugh I am sorry young miss I didn't mean ter forget. I am Hagrid and the keeper of keys and groundskeeper of Hogwarts School!" he said happily. "Thank you sir you may proceed!" she said happily herself. "Ok now follow me over here. We will be going to the school in the boats. Only four to a boat. Everyone in? Great! Forward!" he commanded as the boats moved on their own. As they rounded the corner Hannah was breath taken. The school was a dark and beautiful place the lights from it's windows twinkling like stars in the night sky. As they arrived he told them all to duck which they did.

He approached a big solid door knocking firmly on it and heading inside once it was opened the students following behind him. "Here are the first years McGonagall I have checked and he is not with them. I double checked but it seems to be that he is absent!" he said before leaving. "Right ok now form a line in front of me here and I will tell you all about the school.." she started off. Did no one ever give their names in this place, how rude. "Excuse me ma'am but you like your colleague have forgotten to share with us your name. I have been raised to consider this rude so please in future introduce yourself when no one knows you as it is common manners" she said bowing politely. McGonagall was in awe of the manners and cheek of this young girl.

"Thank you miss but it was not necessary to say that as you would have known my name when the headmaster announced it momentarily. I am the head of Gryffindor House Professor Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to our illustrious school. In a moment I will bring you into the great hall where you shall be sorted. There are four houses here and they are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The head of Hufflepuff house is our herbology professor, Professor Pomona Sprout. Our head of Ravenclaw house is our charms Professor, Professor Filious Flitwick and lastly our head of Slytherin is our potions professor, Professor Severus Snape. Now in this school we have rules which must be followed. Each house has it's own hour glass and each hour glass fills with house points. House points are gained when people of that house achieve great things in their classes. Bad behaviour or breaking of the rules looses house points. The house which has the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. Each house has it's own Quidditch Team and the house whose team wins the most games will win the house cup. Stay here please and we will call you when we are ready. I would suggest you straighten up your uniforms in the meantime!" she said sternly leaving.

"Word has it Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts!" sneered Malfoy making a lot of people gasp. _The actual Harry Potter in the flesh... the boy who lived here...wow...oh wow I hope he'll give me an autograph...is it you?...where is he then?_ All these questions floated around the group Hannah feeling highly amused. As the ghosts came out of the wall making her jump and generally annoying her she succeeded in silencing them to the shock of the ghosts and Minerva who had returned with no clue as to how they had become silenced in the first place. "We are ready for you now. Follow me!" she said sternly leading them into the hall. Hannah was walking with elegance and poise it shocked most of the staff at the table. Clearly she was from a pureblood family. Dumbledore scanned the crowd scowling when he didn't see him in there. Just where in the damn was that boy? As the sorting hat finished it's song she began calling them up there one by one.

 **Hermione Granger:**

 _Hmm most interesting you have nothing to fear from me dear one._ _I see much potential in you and you would essentially do fine in any house. RAVENCLAW!_

 **Ronald Weasley:**

 _Hmm you have a lot of ambition and cunning and you are loyal to an extreme fault through no fault of your own I can see. It is how you were raised. You seem to have little desire to work hard and little courage. Better be HUFFLEPUFF!_

A lot of people gasped at that as none of them had seen it coming. He was most shocked as he joined that table. He hoped his family would not disown him for it. He was right of course they would never disown him.

 **Susan Bones:**

 _Yes indeed I can see why you do not wish to be a Hufflepuff what with having your parents to live up to. I can see it would suit you so well but it would damage your self confidence were I to place you in there so better be GRYFFINDOR!_

 **Draco Malfoy:**

 _Hmm yes you are as clear cut as any I have ever viewed the mind of. A word to the wise never under estimate anyone because of their gender or how they appear as trust me you will severely regret it. SLYTHERIN!_

 **Hannah Abbott:**

 _Hmm another student who wishes not be in the house of her parents simply because they were. This for you is a smart choice I can see. You have much to learn and I feel you can learn it the most in SLYTHERIN!_

Hannah gasped but went off to to Slytherin house none the same.

 **Theodore Nott:**

 _Hmm yes you sir do indeed have qualities of each of the houses a rare fate for anyone to undertake. I feel the house that would be best suited to you is the one from which you can learn the most. Always note to never judge the book by the cover as without actually talking to someone you can never get the facts straight. I wish you well for you will have an interesting life. SLYTHERIN!_

 _So his name is Theodore_ thought Hannah who was still daydreaming sort of. Theodore had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and a light tan. He was so dreamy.

 **Neville Longbottom:**

 _Haha! Mr Longbottom you are so funny I seriously had not expected this. I am very impressed indeed. Oh yes no one will see this one coming for I can tell you are much more confident and strong then you appear and I can see also that you choose to appear more vulnerable to benefit you. I can tell that this will work the best for you and with your knowledge you shall give our professors a run for their money. GRYFFINDOR!_

 **Hannah Potter:**

 _Well isn't this the most interesting thing I've seen these many years. I do hate talking ill of people but Merlin was right to intervene when he did. I can see you have had a life far better then that the headmaster wanted for you. I would advise you to always bring your head of house with you should he ask o meet you in his office or if you don't want to do that always have your occlumency shields on full power. Some people are all bark and no bite such as young Mr Malfoy. He will only ever act on what he says should he feel threatened. Oh yes and here we are SLYTHERIN!_

She climbed off the stool bowing low to the hat. "Thank you so very ma'am!" she said politely to a shocked Minerva who had gone pale. "My dear you are most welcome. Do you know a Harry Potter for he was meant to be on this list but is not?" she asked her. "No ma'am I am afraid I do not although you are not the first person to ask me so. Who is Harry Potter?" she asked to the gasps of everyone in the hall. "My dear girl did your parents not tell you of him?" she asked her shocked. "No they didn't as they are both dead. Voldermort the coward killed them. Can you believe it? I have grown up with my own family as my parents were not alive to raise me due to that monster!" she said angrily. Albus gasped as did all the people in the hall. "Do you mean to tell me that your own parents were called James and Lily Potter as they informed everyone that they had a son!" she said in awe. "Yes ma'am they were. I am not sure why they told you this as it clearly says on my birth certificate that I am female. I will take up no more of your time ma'am as I have been rude enough!" she said bowing once. "Hannah dear you are to come to the Headmasters office once you have settled into your house as he will wish to speak with you!" she said as she proceeded to continue.

The headmaster fixed her with a piercing glare which she ignored to his annoyance. As the ceremony went on she was too busy dreaming about what it might feel like to kiss Theodore to even notice everyone had been sorted.

 _Good evening to you all. It is with a great surprise and honour that we welcome Hannah and not Harry Potter everyone. It is an honour to have someone like you here with us. Now onto other matters. Mr Filch our caretaker has asked that I remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now the forbidden forest is as it's name suggests forbidden to all first years. Now let the feast begin._ He watched as Hannah daintily took her food of the different platters instead of grabbing at them like most people. She ate with proper manners unlike so many others. She paused at regular intervals and wiped at her mouth delicately with her serviette. As Dinner ended desert came out and she helped herself to two slices of chocolate cake eating them just as delicately. An older boy whom she knew as Marcus Flint had said to follow him down to their dormitories and common room.

They left the great hall turning right and going down the hall by the side of the stairs. As they continued on down the hall they came to a brick wall. "Ok everyone listen up touch this wall here to gain access to our house. The password is always pure. Now follow me. In here we have our common room where we meet up with friends to hang out, do homework or study. Girls dorms are upstairs and to the right boys the same on the left. All of your stuff has been put there for you already. Now what I want to know is how Hannah Potter here defeated the dark lord?" he asked as everyone turned to look at her. "Well Mr Flint as I was but a baby I do not know how I killed Voldermort however considering what he was doing to people it's a good job I did. Now excuse me as I must go the Headmasters office. I'll see you in the dorm later Mags!" she said leaving at once. Unable to find her way to his office as she had left her map in her trunk she walked along getting a bit lost.

She came upon the DADA classroom sneezing heavily at the reek of garlic in the room. It was sickening. "Lolly! Please can you clean this classroom of the smell in it. It has come to my attention that the Professor made it smell this way so can you make it smell that way to only him as I have to go now to the Headmasters Office!" she said hugging Lolly. "It is done Missy and I am happy you are alright. Now only he will smell the garlic. The headmasters office is down the hall to the right. The password is Jelly!" she said as he left. She found the entrance and said the password being let in. "Ah Hannah my dear how are you?" asked Albus still in shock.

"I am perfectly fine thank you headmaster. How are you?" she asked him to his surprise. "I am fine my dear. Now tell me what is your life like at home wherever it is you live? In fact where do you live?" he asked seriously. "My life at home is as always very pleasant indeed. You do not need to inquire as to where I live as it is in the records of the school. I hope you don't ask all of your students where they live before checking the register of addresses as this is time wasting and impractical!" she said seriously but politely annoying him slightly. "Now my dear I was merely curious. Now I ask all my first year students if their parents had any marriage contracts set up for them so we can be as accommodating to the needs of our students as possible. Did your parents have one for you?" he asked. _It doesn't have to be Ginny. I'll pair her up with Ronald and we can still have all of her money and I can simply place her out of my way with her aunt and uncle. Albus you genius!_ He thought to himself making her scowl slightly.

"Oh indeed not. I think my parents knew how disastrous forcing me to be with someone I could never love would be so they did not do that. You don't need to worry about me there as I shall be choosing my own love when the time for that comes. I need someone who loves me and not just the image of the girl who lived. When I find that person they will indeed be very lucky. Sir may I advise you to please call Hannah Abbott Mags as her middle name is Margaret and as their can't be two Hannah's in the same class this would save on confusion!" she said logically. "Yes indeed I will do that and you are quite right it makes no sense. She will be called Mags from now on and I will inform her teachers to do the same. I am most concerned about the welfare of my students and that they meet someone to marry who is adequate. Was there anyone you were thinking of say Ronald Weasley for example?" he asked forcefully.

"Well I suppose with some training in etiquette he could be an alright spouse but he's not my type sir. I may be ginger but I'd never date a ginger man it'd just be so wrong to me. I'm more of a brunette lady myself!" she said dreamily. He tried to peak into he mind but was met with a solid wall he could not penetrate much to his annoyance. This girl was too secure at the moment. He'd have to see to that. "Now then Miss Potter I must warn you not to try and be too brave by going to the third floor corridor as it would be an impossible thing for you to do. You would not be able to get what is well guarded there and should not try it under it any circumstances. I will speak with you in the morning my dear and do consider Ronald for future husband material as I think he'd be perfect for you!" he said with a smile forcefully. "Goodnight sir and sir please try not to be so rude as to interfere into ones personal life as it is of no concern to you. You're main concern here is my health and education see to it that you do not forget so again sir. I bid goodnight and have pleasant dreams sir" she said annoying him and leaving his office. In an alcove down the corridor she called out for Minnie.

"Minnie please go to the third floor corridor on the right hand side to the end of whatever is there and bring whichever item you find there back to the manner. Come back here to me once you've done that!" she ordered as the elf left returning a few minutes later. "It was a strange red and powerful stone Missy. It is safe in the manner. Would you like anything else Missy?" she asked Hannah who smiled. "Please put Percy Weasley at the start of whatever it was you just encountered inside the door and make it so he cannot leave. Now don't let him see you do it goodnight!" she said as Minnie agreed. Percy was someone random as she wanted to see what would happen should he appear there suddenly. Percy was asleep when he felt someone moving him and jolted awake only to be confronted with a three headed dog. He screamed his head off as the dog woke up growling at him. No matter how he tried ton get out he couldn't.

He called out in agony as the dog latched itself onto his lower half painfully biting him in such a fashion that his legs came off. As blood spurted all over the place his prefects badge was expelled from the dogs mouth as he swallowed the rest of the now unconscious boy feeling very satisfied. It would be interesting when people discovered that he was gone and was then found dead. It would serve Dumbledore right for trying to deter people from something he'd made sound like a dare in the first place. Telling everyone they would never be able to do it someone somewhere was bound to go and try it. As it so happened it was good thing that Percy had died as Merlin had seen how evil he'd become in the future killing his own mother and everything. At least they were saved that nightmare.


	6. Night changes with Merlin

**This is the next chapter, please read and review, enjoy, Hermione xxx**

Hannah was just climbing into bed when Merlin appeared before her freezing the dorm room and all its inhabitants. "Hey Merlin how are things?" she asked him sleepily. "Hannah things are well but I've come to tell you something. As you know it is my job to look into the future of everyone and what you may not have known is that I do it more then once in someone's lifetime. I do it when they are a child and then when they are a teenager as well. If I see something awful in someone's future I always do all I can to change that however sometimes that's just not possible. When I realise that this is not possible I am often left with no choice but to do something drastic. It is not something I like but something that must be done" he said pausing for a moment to be sure she had understood all he'd said so far.

"Earlier tonight I was looking into the future of Percy Weasley which was awful as he killed his mother in his future and also killed his dad and four Ministry Workers for badmouthing the Minister of Magic as well. As for his mother and father he killed them for no reason at all. No matter what I tried I saw that it would never stop him. It was as I saw you asking Minnie to go down to the bottom of the chamber to receive the Philosophers Stone that I had you ask her to then return to you. I made you ask her to leave Percy in the start of the chamber with no way of getting out and made you think and feel as though you were doing it randomly. I had no choice but to use you to put an end to him. He would have killed everyone if I hadn't killed him myself. Are you alright with this?" he asked Hannah who looked shocked.

"Well if I just saved six lives then it is ok. I'd rather one low life die then six innocent people. Have you anything more to tell me? Also what is the Philosopher Stone?" she asked him. "Yes I do have some more information for you. Currently everyone blindly follows Dumbledore much to my annoyance. This death will eradicate that somewhat. As he said no one would be brave enough to go there without dying and as Percy being a Gryffindor did just that his death will be Dumbledore's fault entirely. He should have known better when he was phrasing the words to his warning as this also gave me the opportunity to do the right thing and punish Dumbledore at the same time. As for the Philosopher Stone it is a rare red gem stone which when used properly can turn any metal into pure gold and can give someone the elixir of life meaning that they always remain alive whilst drinking it. It can keep them alive beyond their years. It is no coincidence that Dumbledore is one hundred and twenty years old. Its owner Nicholas Flammel after all is six hundred and fifty two years old. Both he and his wife have been alive together for years" he answered her seriously.

"Why then was it kept here in a school behind something very dangerous as Dumbledore put it and what was it that Killed Percy?" she asked seriously. "Ok so the Stone was kept here to lure Voldermort here to the school where Dumbledore had hoped to test Harry Potter and see if he could once again save the day. He however didn't count on Harry being Hannah and was trying to find a way to incorporate you into the situation once again. He was trying to test out if you'd die or not. He is seriously not to be trusted. Now I must ask what you know about the night your parents died after I explain about Percy of course. Now behind door number one we have a three headed dog who is called fluffy which belongs to Hagrid the school gameskeeper" he said smiling at her shock over the dogs chosen name.

"Ok that's interesting. All I know about the night that they died is that mum summoned a pig for some reason leaving it in the corner and that this combined with her throwing herself in front of my cot saved my life!" she answered honestly.

"Yes you are most right. Now it was I who asked her to summon and silence the pig leaving it in the corner. Do you know what a Horcrux is? No? Well I'll tell you then. In order to make a Horcrux you must split your soul into segments or parts and the only way of doing this is to murder someone. A Horcrux is an item which has part of your soul inside it and the only way to destroy it is by killing the item. In my first vision of your future there was no pig and it was you who became the Horcrux in the form of a lightning shaped scar. It was in your future that Voldermort had killed you in order to kill that part of himself then making himself mortal once more so anyone could kill him. He just wanted to kill you however and was not aware you were a Horcrux as he didn't intend to make you one. In the last timeline he succeeded in killing both your parents but when your mother threw herself before your cot and he killed her when he went to kill you the curse rebounded onto him killing him instead and a soul fragment of his latched itself onto the only living thing it could find which was you. That is why I had the pig there this time so the soul fragment entered it before the pig was slaughtered killing that fragment instantly. I have myself taken care of one Horcrux that was in Godrics Hollow and so that one is now dead. I have three more on me which you must now destroy and then I have one more task for you ok?" asked Merlin seriously.

"Look anything that puts an end to the monster that killed my parents I will do. I don't care what it entails either so long as I don't get caught. Now where are these items and what should I do?" she asked seriously.

"Before we give you these items you need to come with me. There is a chamber that Salazar Slytherin himself created in his time here. Inside this chamber is a basilisk and I know you can talk to snakes so we need to kill it first so we can then destroy the horcruxes should he die. Now first thing you need to know is that you should never look a basilisk in the eye for that can kill you. I want to try out something different in order to kill it. So grab onto my arm and lets go. Prepare now because the chamber will be cold and rather dank. I will need you to cast a spell I tell you to and then call for the basilisk to come forward. Once it does we should hear it squeal and drop dead after which time it can be harvested for potions ingredients and the like" he said aparating them into the chamber.

Waving his staff around which he had on him for doing magical spells he lit the chamber and they could see how dark it was. They walked along until they came to a rounded door guarded by a set of snakes. Hannah hissed at the door to open which it did. "Now speak the spell words which are _videtur speculum_ while pointing your wand into the chamber!" he ordered. She did so shocked as the entire chambers walls were filled with mirrors instantly. Stepping into the chamber Merlin put a blindfold on Hannah and instructed her to call out the Basilisk.

¤ _Oh great Basilisk please come out from your hiding hole_ ¤

¤ _It has been years since a speaker has come down here. My master Salazar would be most proud. I will come just now prepare to see me_ ¤

She was just about to respond when the entire room shook as Merlin watched a statue of Salazar's head with the mouth now opening as the huge snake slithered out of it quickly. Coming up to his full and rather monstrous height he looked around and as he saw his own reflection as Merlin had anticipated he dropped dead. After a few minutes Hannah was able to remove her mask shuddering at the sight of the now dead basilisk before her. She watched as Merlin waved his hands a total of four objects coming to him. "That's right I had forgotten about the fourth one. Now what you must do is remove a basilisk fang from its mouth carefully being sure that you don't stab yourself on it. Once you have it you need to separately stab each of the items. Prepare though as locket will put up a fight and you will need to stab it as soon as it is opened but it may throw you away from it first. Don't delay in stabbing it no matter what it may try to tell you or get you to do" he warned.

She was a bit afraid and would have been lying if she said she wasn't. She saw the four objects there before her. There was a diary of some sorts, a locket, a cup and a ring. She chose to go for the locket first as she'd been told it would be the hardest. She settled behind the locket instead of in front of it. ¤ _Open for me great locket_ ¤ she called out as it did just that exploding open and outwards in the opposite direction. ¤ _Hannah Potter I have seen your and it is mine. I have seen your…_ ¤ it didn't get to finish talking as she came up behind it stabbing it as it wailed and quickly died.

She had been terrified but knowing a piece of that monster Voldermort was gone did make her feel better. Next came the ring and as she got closer to it she was severely tempted to put it on but she had to show great restraint and just stab it. She stabbed the ring while bursting into tears. "It had been so strong Merlin. I had wanted so badly to wear the ring but knew it would bring me trouble if I did. I nearly didn't make it!" she said as she swiped at her eyes in a fury over what she had nearly done. Was she so weak she was almost enticed by an evil ring. The diary came next and was very easy indeed to stab as it didn't put up much of a fight although having said that not touching these items did have a lot to do with it.

The last item the cup was just as easily stabbed and as it died Hannah collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. She was fed a potion by merlin making her have more energy. "Well done Hannah well done! There is one last item which is Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and I must say that although I know the name of where it is I don't where that is. It is in the place where all things are hidden unfortunately for me I do not know where that place is. I do however at least know what it is. It is tiara of sorts with midnight blue diamonds and gems in it. Now I have arranged for a team from Gringott's whom I know so very well to come and harvest the corpse for parts for potions ingredients and so on. What would you like me to tell them to do with them as because you conquered the beast all the money and stuff gained from it will be yours?" he asked her seriously. "Do you know how much money I would gain and how many boxes of ingredients I would gain also?" she asked him with interest.

"Yes I have been told that a full Basilisk corpse goes for fifty billion galleons in total and that there are usually three hundred and fifty boxes each filled with a hundred jars which have a hundred pieces of that ingredient in them. So basically each box will contain ten thousand portions of that ingredient. If that explains everything please tell me what you'd like to do?" he said as she looked thoughtful. "Ok I need you to first tell me if you can do something and then I will you what I want. Don't worry if it's not possible for you to do it as it's just an idea" she said as he himself now looked intrigued. He nodded for her to go on and she did so. "I know it's possible for magical signatures to be traced but I wondered if you could imprint your own magical signature onto a few letters I write and amounts of money I give to people. I also want to know if there is a way to insure that people do only what you want them to with the money?" she asked as he smiled. "That is indeed very interesting. I can do that but would need to see what I am imprinting my magical signature on before I comply. As for making someone do only what you want them to with the money it can be done yes."

She asked Merlin to wait as she conjured a parchment piece and began writing.

 _Dear Professor Severus Snape, I have heard of the unfair way in which you run your potions classes and it is my belief that you only work like this as you've forgotten why it was you were even inspired to become a potions master. Your own environment in which you brew doesn't help matters either as it dank, dark and rather dull a bit like you. I have decided that to improve you we need to improve your environment so that is what I am doing. I have fully updated your dungeons and ingredients store. You have been given safety goggles that each and every child is to wear every time they make potions to promote less risks and disturbances to your class time by going to the hospital wing. This is what you are being given and so I implore you to be happy, shut your mouth and just enjoy this treat as it may not be happening again, Signed Merlin._

"I have written this letter for my head of house and potions teacher as a glance in a few people's minds has shown me how bitter he is and unfair he is at his job. I wondered if we could use some of the money to fully restock his potions store and alter the appearance of his dungeons classroom without anyone anywhere in the castle being aware of any changes going on. Then I want to give him and some of the other staff some money to update their programmes they teach and themselves. Can you have time frozen long enough for the goblins to be able to do all of this?" she asked Merlin who smiled. "Well considering who you are I can do that and I will do it. In fact as we've been discussing it the goblins have finished courtesy of a quickening spell I used on them. What would have taken three days has taken a very fast three hours. They are all done and ready for us. Now write the rest of the letters and I'll assign my signature to all of them!" he said. She complied writing the second one.

 _Dear Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, It has come to my attention from my viewing of every magical school in the world that Hogwarts is far behind in the modernisation stakes. It is for this reason I have chosen to update the look of some of your classrooms overnight to a higher standard. I have provided fifty brand new Cleansweep Elevens to the Hogwarts school broom supply. I have seen the poor standards within the house quidditch teams and this discrepancy with brooms is a sure fire disaster waiting to happen as no one can possibly go at the same speed. Each house team have now been provided with firebolt brooms which are for team use only. I expect each member to be given his or her own broom to use throughout the entire season that they are to care for. They are to be reminded that these brooms will always belong to the house quidditch teams. As we all know how the Slytherin team likes to play these brooms have been fitted with anti- theft and anti-damage charms as well as various charms for safety so that they may not be damaged by anyone._

 _Inside the school the potions labs have been modernised as have Professor Severus Snape's ingredients stores which have been fully restocked. He has forgotten why he even liked his job in the first place and has treated students unfairly because of it. His dank work environment is enough to sour any mood which is why it has been updated. It is hoped that with his new work office comes a new work ethic. Each of your staff has been provided with cheques for ten thousand galleons which they are to spend on updating solely their own departments. The money for this has all come from me and as I can see you will not believe that this letter is indeed from me I have even placed my magical signature within it to prove I am who I say I am as I know how you think. I know about Voldermort's horcruxes as I know you do to. I can safely say I have destroyed all but one. It is the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw and rests in the place where all things are hidden. As I don't know where that place is I need you to find it for me and destroy it. Once you have done your task then Voldermort will at last be mortal once again so should he ever try to come back again he will be mortal when he does where only a wound can kill him. Bad people deserve to die get that into your head otherwise you will always loose, I wish you well. Signed Merlin._

She finished writing that letter and then started on the next two while Merlin organised the stuff into boxes to aid the goblins with their task.

 _Dear Madam Poppy Pomfrey, While touring the world visiting many magical schools I can now see how behind the times Hogwarts as a whole is. It is for this reason that I am writing to inform you that all of your hospital wing beds are new and your potions store has been completely restocked. Enjoy this and worry not about the money as I have paid for it myself. Signed Merlin._

 _Dear Staff Member, it was while touring the world and visiting all the magical schools that I saw just how behind the times Hogwarts is. For this reason I am giving each of you twelve thousand galleons. Ten thousand galleons of this is to be spent updating your course and do not try anything funny as it cannot be spent on anything else. Two thousand galleons is to be spent on updating yourself whether that be hairstyle or fashion or whatever you deem to be fit. Enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity, signed Merlin._

She replicated copies of each of the letters and attaching some pouches with the now available money to each of them. The process was now complete and Merlin waited for instructions from her as he placed his magical signature on the letters and money. "Ok so let's do this thing. Ok Minnie! Take one hundred and fifty boxes of this back to the potions lab at home and magically unpack and store it all in the empty section of the lab. Griphook! You and your men are to take one hundred boxes with you back to the bank. Give fifty to the Ministry of Magic for internal use from Merlin who will just now put his magical signature on them and your letter to them. The fifty you have yourself you can do with whatever you wish to as a gift from House Potter. Ten boxes are to go to Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfrey, Filious Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Minerva McGonagall so they may use them in whichever way they deem necessary. Merlin please put your signature on all of these!" she instructed as the Goblins fell at her feet.

"House Potter is now a friend to the Goblin Nation and we thank you kindly for your generous gift. Now we will take our leave of you!" they said leaving with the boxes. Moving into Snape's potions labs Hannah would instruct Merlin what to do and with a click of his fingers or wave of his staff it would be changed. Four new large windows were put in as were six muggle vents which were charmed to be invisible but still let air circulate around the room while letting any hazardous materials out. The desks were changed so that there were new desks which had space for two people per desk instead of four and each desk had its own sink, bin and storage unit. Around each desk were charms to contain an explosion should one happen while preventing it from going all over the child at that desk either. His entire potions store was emptied and taken back to the manor potions lab to be left on the table and examined by Hannah at a later date. His potions store was completely restocked. All the brooms outside were changed and a note was left from Merlin for each quidditch captain. The ten boxes of ingredients, letters, and money was left in each Professors personal quarters without their knowledge.

Once all that was done the rest of the money was deposited in Hannah's vaults but thirty thousand galleons was kept out. Merlin left his signature on another three notes for Mags, Neville and Susan giving them ten thousand galleons spending money and various shopping catalogues with owl order forms attached so they could have a good time in school also. They were asked because of who he was to tell no one of it which he knew they'd agree to. As Hannah who was by now practically hanging fell into bed Merlin spoke to her one last time.

"After all the good you've done tonight I have used a spell so time within the castle and everywhere will not resume for another twenty four hours so you can really catch up on your sleep. I'll see you later my friend and sleep well!" he said kissing her forehead proudly before leaving. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for sure. Hannah was just happy she had been able to help people in some way.


	7. Dealing with the situation

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it and don't forget to read and review it, Hermione xxx**

After a long and seriously restful sleep Hannah woke up to Mags shaking her and then telling her to be quiet. "Hannah You won't believe me but look I got this from Merlin himself. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but you're one of my best friends and so I know you wouldn't tell anyone if I told you about it. Please keep it secret as no one was meant to know. He gave me ten thousand galleons and some order owl catalogs. We can do up and order now if you want and send it away with the morning post how exciting. Come on let's look through them. Anything in particular you want?" said Mags excitedly. Hannah smiled brightly delighted she'd been able to help others in a great way. They looked through the catalog of beauty potions. Hannah ordered some lifetime gorgeous hair potion. One need only drink it to have the most amazing hair all of their lives. She ordered six bottles of it for immediate delivery for the extra price of fifty galleons. Mags ordered some potion to make her nails any colour she colour she wanted them. When those potions arrived Hannah called out to Lolly. "Lolly please insure that Professor Severus Snape drinks this potion without remembering it" she said while Mags was busy making her nails blue in colour.

Down in the dungeons in his personal room Severus Snape had just finished the potion with no memory of even drinking it. His hair had gone from greasy and stagnant to deep black and quite light and shiny. He must admit he did love it when he looked at it in the mirror as it really just looked very shiny and healthy even if it did feel lighter to him. Meanwhile up in the dorm Hannah had opened the other potion packages. "Here Mags I got you this potion drink it with me?" she asked Mags who smiled. "What does it do?" she asked her seriously. "It will give us gorgeous hair for the rest of our lives. It's about time we had some fun!" she said as they both called out cheers drinking it down in one. As soon as it was all gone they both glowed golden for a moment. Mags' hair had gone from bright blonde to a deep caramel blonde and had gone from intensely curly and unruly to slightly wavy and very shiny. It had calmed down so much and made her feel so much more confident. As for Hannah herself her red hair had always been a bit too bright for her liking and now it was one shade darker, wavy and very smooth and shiny indeed. It too was much lighter.

Lolly had been asked to bring the other potions to Susan, Theodore and Neville insuring they drink them. They were both wary although they did trust Hannah implicitly. Like Hannah Susan's hair darkened but as it had been very thin it had grown instantly fuller with a bit more weight to it. She loved it as it now formed neat curls. Her hair was indeed very straight however it curled slightly at the end making her very happy. As for Neville his hair was still shaggy and it too waved and became super shiny. Theodore was last and was told to drink the potion as a present from Lolly's mistress. He was insured it would just give him amazing hair and so he drank it. His hair which had been shaggy darkened slightly before becoming a bit more wavy and silky soft/smooth. He thanked Lolly and got on with his morning feeling extra refreshed. Hannah dressed and using a green ribbon placed a ponytail in her hair making the ribbon into a bow shop on top of the ponytail itself. Mags had got for a half up twist with a red clip holding her hair in place. Their uniforms and cloaks were put on with the Potter or Abbott emblems on each one somewhere. They emerged book bags in hand and went to breakfast receiving weird looks for having their bags with them at this point. "What is wrong with them all? I want to be able to enjoy my breakfast at my own leisure without needing to finish early to rush back and get my bag and then rush to class. The stress of that is unnecessary!" said Mags as she sat down.

Up in his office Dumbledore had just entered and felt oddly more refreshed then he had in years. He walked over to his desk and found the letter and began to read it gasping and clutching at his chest in fright. "Whoever is pranking me will severely regret this. How in the hell did those Weasley twins do it?" he asked himself as he decided to humour the letter and test the magical signature against that of Merlin which was easily accessible to anyone to view. He collapsed into his chair in awe as he saw that it did indeed come from Merlin. He was in awe that his school was being updated and he didn't even have to pay for it. He ordered all of his staff to come into his office at once for a sudden staff meeting to which they all complied.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice. I have sent out a message that all first periods are to be free ones despite what the schedules may say as I got a letter of importance this morning from Merlin himself. He asked me to test it for his signature which proved it was indeed him who sent it. Now he has asked me to visit somewhere for him and although he gave me the name of the place he has told me he doesn't know where it is. I am at a loss as I don't myself know where this place is either. It is my assumption that as he didn't know where it was he assumed I might know. This is where you all come in. The name of this place is the place in which all things are hidden. Do any of you know where this place is? After you answer this we can discuss the rest of the letter!" he said as Minerva looked a bit grave. Everyone was deep in thought when she spoke.

"Albus this does not have anything to do with the place you mentioned but as everyone is here I thought I should mention that last night Percival Weasley did not return to the dorms. I was informed by his roommates that he did in fact come back there last night but was not there in the middle of the night when Mr Murphy went to use the toilet. They all said then he was gone this morning and no one else has seen him either. We need to use the life charter of the school which can tell us where he is!" she said as she looked dead worried. All of the rest of the staff were mildly surprised as he had always been a model student never breaking the rules. "Well Professor I may know where that location you mentioned is but we should see to Percy first" said Professor Flitwick seriously. Dumbledore was now torn. Did he ask about the location of the place first or deal with Percy first? I mean which mattered more? He decided Merlin did.

"Ok Filious where is this place?" he asked as McGonagall looked scandalized he was making her wait. "I think it's on the seventh floor in the room of requirement. I have a feeling that this is another name for it if I am not mistaken" he said sensibly. "Ok thank you. I know where that is and I shall go there soon. Now back to Percy let's see where he is then shall we?" he said pulling out the special parchment and writing his name down on it. He got his results as everyone watched the page transform.

 _Name of student: Percival William Weasley._

 _Location of said student in castle: Third Floor Corridor on the right hand side._

 _Status of Student: Dead._

 _Cause of death: Eaten alive by a cereberus._

Everyone gasped as his parents were called for and told to prepare for the worst. Mr and Mrs Weasley flooed into the office looking grave as he has warned them to expect the worst.

"Please Molly and Arthur have a seat. Yesterday evening during the feast I told all my students that they were forbidden from going to the third floor corridor on the right hand side unless they wished to endure a most painful death. A friend of mine has asked me to safe guard a special artifact for him there as he is worried Voldermort might try and steal it from him. If Voldermort got his hands on this artifact he'd be able to come back to life permanently which cannot be allowed to happen. As a measure of precaution I and my staff have placed various traps in front of the item so should he try to get it he cannot do so. It is with extreme sadness that I inform you that your son Percival did not heed my warning like everyone else did and got himself eaten by the cereberus put there to protect the item. He has no one else but himself to blame as I publicly made it quite clear that should anyone go there they would likely die. It is with great anguish I realise that he didn't listen to me at all. I can but assume that because he is a Gryffindor as I once was he thought he would be brave enough to survive the challenges here. I am so very sorry old friends!" he said wiping at the tears falling from his eyes into his beard.

Molly and Arthur sat there shocked to the core. Too shocked to even cry. "Damn us all to hell! Arthur I told you we should have raised him better. He was too confident and smug and we should have nipped it in the bud when we noticed. I knew his attitude would only bring us all trouble. Why couldn't he have been as normal as all my other kids. ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! I cannot believe you allowed our son to die! We should have been better parents I admit but while under YOUR care he perished. What protections were in place to prevent him reaching the cereberus? You tell me that huh? The fact that you can all just sit there is amazing. Why are you not making sure no one else can die at the same place? GO NOW AND CHECK THAT IT IS SAFE YOU DUNDERHEADS!" shouted Molly her true colours coming through.

"Molly I understand your aggression however the door leading to the cereberus had a locking charm on it which was to sound an alarm should anyone go near it and it is with amazement that I tell you that the charm is still there. He found a way of entering the room without anyone knowing he was there at all. None of us knew it!" he said still swiping at his eyes. "I will be back in five minutes. Toppy! Please give Mr and Mrs Weasley some tea and a calming draft!" he said going to the seventh floor. He knew the location of the room of requirement but never knew it was at one point called the place in which all things are hidden. He entered calling for the object instead of the horcrux smiling when it came into his hands. He summoned the sword of Gryffindor to him using it to slice through the object shocked when that didn't work. He really did hate dark magic and using it but this time it would seem it was necessary. He cast the fiend fire throwing the diadem into it delighted when the soul fragment exploded from within it. Glad that his task was over and he could now focus on other things he returned to his office.

He summoned the remaining Weasley children to his office. They entered shocked when they saw their angry mother both crying and cursing at the same time. They had never seen her like this and were all nervous as to what had caused it. "Come in children and sit down…"


	8. Snape knows

**Here's the next chapter please read and review, Hermione xxx**

As the younger of the Weasley children entered his office Albus thought about how best to deal with the situation in telling them. He decided he would tell them while also making himself look good too. "Children come in and sit down. Now I need to ask you all first what you think about what I said during the feast last night about not going near the third floor corridor?" he asked them Molly looking up in shock. "But sir no offence we're not stupid. You did say we could die a painful death and I can tell you that no one wants that. I mean sure we're all curious as to why we cannot go there but as it is you who said we couldn't we trust you. Please will you tell me why you asked us?" said George seriously.

"Ok now I warn you this is very bad but Percival was not as smart as you. We have detected that he went to the third floor on the right hand side where he was eaten alive by a cereberus. He didn't heed my warnings like you did. A dear friend of mine has asked that I keep a dangerous artefact here surrounded by various magical obstacles to stop anyone getting it. The item itself does not look dangerous but in the hands of Voldermort he could use this item to become immortal. Each teacher has placed a different protection in front of the item with their being seven in total. The cereberus is the first one. Now the door which leads to the cereberus is charm locked but has an alarm which goes off to alert all staff to anyone opening it however Percival it would seem found a way to get in without even going near the door. We feel he may have asked a house elf for help with this as he cannot apparate within Hogwarts as only I can do that. I am so very sorry" he said once again swiping at tears on his face.

"Oh why did he never listen? I mean I tried with all of my heart to raise a good boy but Percy wasn't like us. He always wanted more and more never content with his lot in life. Sometimes I wonder is he even really my son. He went there as he would have seen it as being something different he could achieve that none of us ever have smug bastard. No Arthur I will not shed tears for someone like him. He could have at least pretended to be happy with his life but he never once hid his disappointment constantly telling me I was a disgrace for not going out to work. Albus is our arrangement still good?" she asked Dumbledore thinking of Harry Potter and getting all of his money. Everyone looked at her wondering what their arrangement had been. "It is actually Hannah Potter she is a lovely girl. She should try to make friends with Ronald which I've told her. Don't worry despite everything the plan goes ahead" he responded noticing everyone else in the room was looking at him for an explanation while Molly and Arthur looked as happy as can be.

"I promised Molly I'd try to get Harry or in this case Hannah Potter to befriend her youngest son Ronald in order to give him a much needed confidence boost on his first year at school. It was my hope that someone rich and famous would be able to calm him down ensuring the best and easiest adjustment to first year here" he explained with everyone nodding in understanding. Severus was shocked at how much Molly was feeling or shall I say not feeling. She was obviously shocked about the death of her son but more so than anything she seemed inconvenienced and annoyed by how his death would make them look. Snape decided to take a peek into her mind to read her thoughts so subtly he knew she wouldn't notice it. What he saw there disgusted him no end.

 _Hmm well damn Percy for dying at the wrong moment. I swear to god if any of my other children attempt this attention seeking foolishness I shall kill them myself. I can't believe Harry Potter is actually Hannah Potter. Ginevra will be devastated as she so hoped to become Mr Potter and have all of his money. Oh well the little madam will have to get over herself as Ronald is now the guy for her money and not Ginny. Once he marries Hannah and gets her pregnant we can kill her after the baby has been born and have access to all of her money. Hmm I'm not sure she'll come to Ronald willingly but then again Albus did say he'd say he'd be getting grease face Snape to make him some amortentia. We'll just have to feed it to her until she likes Ron enough to marry him. He better not screw this up for me. One way or another we'll have Hannah Potter's money and then we'll see who's laughing at the Poor Weasley's._

He quickly withdrew feeling sick. Thankfully Dumbledore noticed nothing. He excused himself and headed back to his office to think. He decided honesty would be the best policy calling Hannah to his office. She entered it looking around in awe of all the potions he kept in here. "It's so beautiful oh wow sir. Sorry sir I got carried away but you are an amazing man!" she said as he smirked slightly at that. "Come in and have a seat. Here's some tea. I need to ask you what you think of Ronald Weasley?" he said as she scowled. "Not you as well! Listen to me sir I will never like that pig so you can stop it and tell the damn headmaster to stop it as he has already suggested/ ordered that I marry Ronald which he is simply not allowed to do!" she snapped.

"Thank goodness they didn't get to you yet. I have just read subtly the mind of Molly Weasley who is here on personal business and she plans to feed you Amortentia until you love Ronald and then take all of your money. Albus is planning on getting me to make the potion and I will be giving him a dud of the same colour as the actual potion should be. This insures that should you be fed it nothing will happen. I am not about to let one of my Snakes be abused like that. Do not worry Hannah I will protect you as I promised your mother to do. Albus will not win!" he said kindly remembering his promise to Lily. "Thank you very much sir. I read one of her diaries at home and she says in it that you are the greatest potions master in this generation. If it is true then I know I am very lucky and indeed honoured to be taught by you. I love potions and hope to learn more about it from you!" she said happily.

"Thank you Hannah. I will need to ask you what you know in terms of potions and who has taught you this?" he asked her kindly. "Well sir no offence but I can't tell just anyone that so I will need a vow that you will never tell the headmaster or anyone what I tell you without my express permission first!" she commanded politely. "I Severus Tobias Snape do hereby swear on my life and magic that I will not release any information given to me by Hannah Marie Potter so mote it be!" he spoke out as his wand tip glowed blue to show that he had been telling the truth.

"When I was a baby after my parents died I was brought back to Potter Manor and raised to comport myself like a lady and excel in all subjects by the house elves there as per the wishes of my mother should she die. They have raised me well at the manor. I would be willing to give you the location of my home as it is under fidelious if you wish. I learned all potions up to seventh year and I know basically how to brew correctly each one on the syllabus" she said politely. "As your head of house and hopefully future friend I would very much like to know where you live and will not ever be informing anyone I know where that is. I am a master Occlumens so the headmaster will never be able to read my mind. It is a constant annoyance to him that he can never read my mind. I would like an example of what you can make if you don't mind. Would you mind showing me and you can make whatever you like!" he asked her.

"Indeed I will Severus. Marnie! Please tell Severus Snape my friend the location of the manor thank you!" she said to Marnie who nodded happily. She conveyed the message to Snape who now remembered everything. Getting her stuff ready she began to make her wideye or awakening potion the most difficult one on the seventh year curriculum. Severus watched mesmerised as after two hours of brewing the perfect solution was ready and bottled neatly into twenty vials. She banished ten to her room and gave ten to Severus to keep. "Hannah this is exquisite. You have been taught most well. Twenty points to Slytherin for skill well beyond your year level demonstrated. What else do you know?" he asked her smiling in intrigue.

"Well I know every subject well. I'm a fine dueller and fencer and I am exceptionally good at wandless magic. I work exceptionally well on a broom and I can speak to animals including snakes, hippogriffs, unicorns, horses and owls. I am perfect at apparition, legillimens and occlumency!" she said proudly but not boastful. "May I please test your occlumency?" he asked as he called out legillimens forcefully as this was the way people usually attacked your mind. He found himself in a library with an attached potions lab. He entered the potions lab finding a store cupboard and when he tried to open it he was electrocuted the pain shooting up through his body. The door was market private and confidential. Some of the library books were memories too of different times. In the corner was a swirling mass which was waving in and out and was full of things she didn't understand. In the corner was a desk which was covered in doodled hearts. In its drawers was everything she thought about love and Theodore. With a swift kick in the butt from and angry woman Severus assumed was meant to represent Madam Pince. He emerged from her head smiling. "Five points to Slytherin for having one of the best mind scapes I've ever seen. You might have one of the best ones I've ever seen. Now while I was in there I noticed an area of chaos containing things which confused you or things you didn't understand. Was there anything you needed help in understanding?" he asked her sitting back down behind his desk.

"I have two questions. Number one is there anything relationship wise you are not allowed to do in our world? I mean like having more then one wife or husband. Number two are there any potions which cannot be brewed and if so why?" asked Hannah who was deep in thought as she spoke. Severus was most shocked at her questions. "Ok now to answer the first question a woman or man can have no more then twelve bonded husbands or wives depending on their sex. Triads are very common indeed here. Yes there are certain potions which can be brewed only by professionals and are limited to them only meaning that they cannot be brewed by the public. The reason for this is that some people could brew incorrectly and then drink some of these hazardous potions causing serious harm to themselves and those around them. Do not worry so much about these things as you will not need to ever brew such potions. Tell me how you are finding Slytherin so far?" he asked her seriously.

"I am finding it alright but sir I am worried about Silas the Sorting hat as Dumbledore was very pissed off he placed me in Slytherin. I don't want him to get hurt as he is my friend!" she said as a note flew into her hands asking her to meet up with the headmaster. "He cannot harm the hat no matter what he threatens. As I am with you I will join you as is my duty as your head of house. Come one!" he said with them leaving together. Just what was the old coot up to now?


	9. Dumbledore's office

**Here's the next chapter please read and review love Hermione xxx**

"Well Hannah as I am with you I shall join you. I will be explaining that while you were in my office telling me how you've been settling in to Slytherin his message came and so I said I'd join you!" he said as they arrived at the gargoyles protecting Dumbledore's office. They gave the password and climbed the stairs. "Enter! Severus! What are you doing here? I don't believe I asked to see you! I only asked to see Hannah Potter" he said in an astounded tone of voice. "Well Miss Potter was in my office with me telling me how her first year was going so far when your note arrived and so I told her I'd escort her here in case she got lost. Is everything alright sir?" he asked Dumbledore who looked annoyed although he hid it well.

"Everything is fine thank you for seeing her here safely Severus. I'll see you later on!" he said but was interrupted by Hannah. "I apologise sir but considering how strange our last conversation was I'd prefer if he stayed besides which anything you say to me he can hear as I know you won't be saying anything inappropriate. There's no need to look so worried sir I do trust you can control yourself to not say anything strange despite who I am" she said politely. He was seething underneath it all as he summoned another seat for Severus. "Very well Hannah. I don't know if you've noticed yet but things here at Hogwarts are often times based on what families as a whole have done during their time here. Nowhere is this more present then in the sorting ceremony. April Winters for example is in Hufflepuff because all of her family has been. The same can be said about the Weasley's being in Gryffindor and the Malfoy's being in Slytherin and so on. All of your family has been in Gryffindor up until you came along and you have quite frankly disgraced their memory by being in Slytherin house. I am not saying this is your fault as I don't believe it was but I must confess my feeling to have order restored around here. I must ask you for a resorting so that you will not be judged too harshly for being in Slytherin it is you I am thinking of!" he said as Severus watched everything with serious caution.

"Well sir I am the girl who lived and as a result of this unfortunately for me everything I do is judged. I am not about to cower like some servant of Voldermort just because I have been put in a house people don't like. It's narrow minded people like that who don't like change that are the absolute drain on our society. I don't want to do anything just because my parents did. Besides which I wouldn't choose to be in any house that had Peter Pettigrew the man who sold my parent's location to Voldermort in it. Yes I do know the truth and whoever has been spreading lies around about it being Sirius Black will wish they had not done so when I am through with them. Slandering an innocent man is punishable by law no matter who you are. If you do everything because your parents have, it will never inspire you to be different or learn anything different either. Tell me what subjects they did as a Potter surely I will want to learn everything exactly as they did. I am not sure what kind of animal raised you sir but I was raised to never disrespect the dead. Saying that I would disgrace them by being in the house I am is ridiculous. You do not know what they would say nor do I as they are dead" she snapped at him shocking Severus slightly.

"I meant no disrespect but I must insist in the resorting of you as the Wizarding world as a whole will expect it!" he snapped back. "Sir I must insist that you stop now before you fail miserably. Also one of your classrooms smells like garlic which has got to be fixed as it made me feel incredibly sick when I walked past it. I don't want to have a class of any sort in that room if it smells like that! Also I must ask what ails the man in the turban as he stinks and it's just not healthy!" she said hoping to take his mind off resorting her. "Do not disrespect one of our teachers my girl. He is Professor Quirrel your DADA teacher. Due to an attack from Vampires he has garlic around him so as not to attract them again. His room smells like that to stop them finding him" he answered her seriously. "But sir surely if he teaches that he should be less afraid and stuttering. I noticed at the feast he was stuttering a lot and talking to himself which if true I cannot enough marvel at. I would advise maybe hiring someone who does not feel afraid of his own damn shadow. I attempted to introduce myself to him earlier and he was most rude. He wouldn't shake my hand flinching away almost as though I would hurt him or indeed was diseased. I have no intention of hurting him sir so I cannot understand why he'd think that. Don't worry considering people seem to view me as a celebrity because my parents died he was probably just nervous he'd offend me or something!" she said once again.

"Silas! Old pal! Tell me why you sorted Hannah Potter here into Slytherin?" he asked the hat suddenly. "Well Dumbledore she wanted to be able to have her own identity and be her own person. She was worried people would judge her based on her parents which I know they would have. She asked me to judge her based on her and not her parents. It is for this reason she is best suited to that house. Quite frankly Slytherin could learn a lot from her as of course could the world as a whole. She has a destiny and no matter what house she is in she will have to fulfil it anyway so try not to worry so much about it" he answered making Dumbledore mad. "Well I am very disappointed in you Silas but I see I cannot change your mind. Fine you can stay in Slytherin. Have you thought anymore about who you would like to marry when you grow up? I still think Ronald Weasley would be the best option for you!" he said forcefully.

"Sir Ronald Weasley would just want the fame and money I come with and have no actual interest in me. I have already chosen someone I know will be perfect for me from my house. However as I am interested in having more then one husband I want to know who from Gryffindor asides from Weasley I should stay away from? Any suggestions?" she asked. "ENOUGH OF YOUR CHEEK! You should not disgrace our world by going off with Malfoy!" he shouted at her now totally losing his composure. "But why would you think of Malfoy I never said it was Malfoy which by the way it isn't. The man I intend to marry should he have me is Theodore Nott the dreamiest man I've ever laid my eyes on. Malfoy will always be nothing in comparison to him no offence to him. And indeed no offence to anyone else but no one could ever compare with Theodore. He is a superior person all his own. Now did you need anything else as I am tired and I need to go to bed!" she said as he thought about it.

"I do need to apologise to you as some of my staff have given out to me about how I phrased my speech in the Great Hall. I should not have said anything about the third floor as obviously it has caused people problems. The third floor will be cleared today so people can go there now without it causing so many problems. From now on the cupboard outside Mr Filch's office will be forbidden from anyone entering it. It is safer this way. Severus I need you to check on the status of the stone please!" he said plainly in front of Hannah who was amused beyond belief as he had obviously forgotten she was there for a moment. Severus closed his eyes and let his magic pulsate out to the third floor. He felt nothing and gasped.

"I am afraid sir the stone is gone. I don't quite know what happened to it. I can tell via my mark that he still wants it and will do all he can to get it. Having said this it is obvious that although gone he didn't take it. Sir in the wrong hands this could cause much problems!" he snapped. "What does this stone thing do?" asked Hannah and Severus answered before Dumbledore could stop him. "It provides the user with an elixir which can make them immortal and can turn anything into pure gold. I need a vow from you know Miss Potter that you will not talk of it with anyone at Hogwarts asides me!" he said as she smiled. She could give him that vow as it meant she could talk about it outside of school just not inside it and only then to him. Besides which she knew what it did now so she didn't need to speak of it. "I Hannah Marie Potter do swear that I will never talk with anyone inside Hogwarts besides you about the stone so mote it be!" she said glowing golden to show it had taken affect.

Dumbledore was astounded beyond belief the stone was gone and now he'd need to think fast if he was to regain control of her. "Ok Miss Potter now you may go to class oh Quirinus do come in I forgot I had called you. Hannah you will be in a study group with Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw, Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor and Mary McDonald from Hufflepuff. Off you go pet!" he said delighted he had come up with that plan all on his own. "Hello Professor Quirrel it's nice to meet you!" Hannah said sticking out her hand. He didn't shake it. "Sir I am a lady and have been raised as such. It is very rude to not take the hand of a lady when she holds it out for you. Desist in this childish behaviour and take my hand at once!" she said forcefully reaching forward and grabbing his hand with him screaming his head off. He fell about and she grabbed at his face to try and stop him falling fully screaming her head off as his face and indeed body turned to ash. "Professor what happened here? I only wanted him to not fall so I tried to catch him. I wasn't even using magic. What in the hell was wrong with him!" she snapped as Voldermort's soul rose from the mess.

 _Hannah Potter we meet again after so long. Soon I will have the Philosopher stone and one I am immortal I shall seek my vengeance. Long I have waited for the opportunity to kill you once and for all._ The spirit said to er before being interrupted. "Oh do shut up kindly I am trying to find out what it is that was wrong with Professor Quirrel and I am not leaving this office until I get a straight answer. Trust me sir we can be here all day until I get my answer!" she snapped angrily. "To tell you the truth I am not sure my dear but it would be my guess that Voldermort was inhabiting our Professor Quirrel and when you went to save him the love of your mothers sacrifice in your skin and blood made him perish as these are things he has never known. Do not worry about it. We will need a new teacher for DADA but it's a good job I already have one lined up. Me! I will teach it this year and then next year someone else will teach it. Now off you go!" he said as she left feeling shocked to the core. At least Quirrelmort was gone now! What to do about this Ron study group thing she had no idea. Hmm this would make for some serious thinking.


	10. Fun with the Weasley Twins

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review, thanks, Hermione xxx**

Hannah walked down the hall feelng angry in as many months. Dumbledore had no right to order her to spend time with Ron every tieme he asked to meet with her when he knew she really didn't want to. She begn to think more about this idea for a list of men she knew she wanted to have in her group or harem. She had been observing people these past few months and already had five people she wanted in her harem. She wanted both Frederick and George Weasley, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas. All of these men had something alluring about them and she loved it. The Weasley twins were very good fun and she could tell they'd make her laugh all the time and a girl did need some laughs after all. she wondered how she'd ask them about it but figured she'd just do it when the moment felt right. She had been so deep in thought she had not been focusing on where she was going and actualy walked right into one of them. She looked up smiling brightly. I guess the time was now. "Well hello there Potter how are you? Are you lost?" he asked her as her smile brightened even further. "No Frederick I am not lost but I was looking to speak to you and your twin about something of importance to me. Are you free now?" she asked him to which he respoonded he was. He went and got George and they all went to the room of requirement.

"Essentially Dumbledore is trying to tell me what to do with my life and who to date and so on. He keeps asking to meet me in his office and is insisting I date your younger brother but the truth is I require a real man or should I say men and I fully intend on having a harem of what I percieve to be the best men out there. I want the both of you to be part of my harem as you are both extremely handsome and a girl always needs laughs. I am serious about what I amm saying and I even have a contract prepared that if you agree on we should both sign. Here it is now please read it carefully before answering me" she said as both boys looked shocked to the core. She handed them both the contract from her bag which they carefully read.

 _This is a contract between me the undersiged Hannah Marie Potter and Misters Frederick and George Weasley. In this contract I will be stating my rules or conditions to becoming a part of my harem._

 _I believe in equality so my harem will have members of every house and blood type and so you must accept this without complaining about it._

 _I am a lady and comport myself and such and so I expect my men to do the same. If I am going to be asking you to make this commitment it seems only fair that I should pay for you to look the best as it would quite frankly embarrass me if you did not. In order to keep me happy it would be best that you allow me this privilage._

 _I would prefer it if we all lived in one of my own manors._

 _I would prefer you each to have your own room and only join me in mine if and when the time calls for it._

 _If you live with me in the manor and wish to change the layout/design of your own room or any other room please feel free to change things. If I do not like things I can tell you about it easily._

 _Jealousy is neither tolerated nor expected as there is plenty of me to go around._

 _Should you agree to this you will be supplied with your very own personal lab to do with what you wish in my basement._

 _You are allowed to come and go as you please and do or say whatever you like to me. An open relationship is a suprerior one so never feel you can't tell me something because it may offend me as you are not me and so do not know what will or indeed will not offend me._

 _All decisions are to be made together and if we have conflicting views we must learn that this is ok and that to compromise is usually best._

 _In terms of having children I would have one for each of you considering you're twins. I would have children in th future and after I have worked for a while first,_

 _I'd prefer four children but depending on the men I have in my harem there could be more then that if they wish it and after it has been seriously discussed by all of us._

 _Everyone is to work at something. As for mysef I want to open a potions business and I think that if you want to open a business so long as you actually work it will be great._

 _Please note that I consider absolutely anything where you work and earn money to be a career and I'm not into this idea of judging people because they don't have the profession. So as long as you work I don't give a damn what you choose to do._

 _Being honest and open with one another is a key thing in this relationship working out._

 _Also you must choose one thing you like such as art or something that only the two of us do together so it can be our thing._

 _I am a girl and so you will know spontainaty, romance and dates are expected to keep the love of relationship alive._

 _You will please remember I said I was looking for real men in this which your brother is not. What I mean when I say a real man is a man who is intelligent, funny, handsome, strong and always willing to share with and learn new things with me at al times. I mean someone who is loyal and will always read in between the lines before judging someone else, someone with impeccable table manners like you and so on. You are two people who I feel will never be afraid to speak their minds and even dominate sometimes in the right scene._

 _Your one and only weak point is fashion but that I know is because you can't afford better clothes and this is nothing at all to be ashamed about. I plan on opening a Potter Family Account in Twilfitt & Tattings so people whom I previously authorise can get new clothes for themselves whenever they want to without needing to feel guilty. I will be filling that account with a certain amount which will only refill once it's gone so never worry about this,_

 _You two truly are amazing men and I do hope you say yes as I'd be so lucky if you did, signed Hannah Marie Potter_

They both looked up after they had finished reading it in awe. From the way in which it was written it was obvious that she was very serious indeed. "Just give us a moment to converse and we'll get back to you" said George putting up a privacy charm around them both obscuring them from her view. "So Freddie what do we think about this then? I mean no offence but she is right about Ron oh and I meant to tell you our invention works by the way. You know our teacup listening device we placed in the kitchen. I heard mum the other day saying that Ginny will have to get over it as Hannah is now destined for Ron and Ron alone. It was freaky Fred she said we'd get her money one way or the other and it was not like her to say something like this usually. I mean she even spoke of feeding the poor girl love potions and anything so that Ron can then take all her money and we'll all be rich. But you know what puzzles me more is that she said Dumbledore would happy to hear of her plans and then she must have floo called him or something because it is not working and that she steadfastedly refuses to go near Ron. He then said he'd see to it that everyone who should would profit from her money. Now then what should we do about Hannah's proposal?" asked George.

Fred was shocked at all he was hearing. He'd forgotten all about their listening device. They had placed it somewhere inconspicuous in the kitchen in the hopes of catching Molly singing while they were at school so they coud embarrass her with it later on. Unfortunately for them they'd gotten way more then they bargained for and so it was decided to place more of these untraceable devices in her bedroom and the living room over the summer without being noticed. "Well we're definitely putting more of these devices up during the summer. I mean wouldn't it really suck it to everyone if we were to accept her offer. I mean what she says in that contract is awfully complimentary about us and I think it would do us all good to accept. She is right about our fashion choices but even managed to be nice about that as well. We need to find out who else she is asking but then I think we should agree!" he said excitedly.

"I agree whole heartedly. Come on!" said George removing the privacy charm. "Hannah we have made a decision but before that we need to know who else you will be asking?" he asked her as she looked up. "Yes that does seem fair. I will be asking Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini for the moment. I will be asking two Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws of my choice when I have them later on as I want some from each house. What is your answer boys?" she asked them. "We say yes of course but I must express my own surprise that Draco Malfoy is not on the list!" said Fred seriously.

"I need a real man and if anything went wrong Draco would just run and cry to daddy. He's a wimp who is afraid of his own damn shadow but thinks that because he fears his dad so does everyone else which they don't. Now then both of you sign this contract here and now and then I need you to make a vow that you will not tell anyone a secret of mine which I will be sharing with you. You see I have a friend I want to introduce you to but if people knew he was my friend it would not be good for me as we'd be hounded all the time" she said seriously.

They both signed and then gave the vow. "Ok so you can come in now and don't worry theye take a vow to tell no one about you!" she said as Merlin came in looking delighted."Hi boys now please don't faint as it annoys me but I'm Merlin. Yes the Merlin as in Merlin's beard. Isn't that so funny cause I don't even have a beard haha! Now then it is good that you have accepted Hannah's offer and I can see into the future that you will have a happy life indeed. Now then you will need to allow me to disguise you while I slow down time everywhere in the castle as you must get new wardrobes which will be replacing your old one which will go to charity. your new clothing will be noticed but I will be creating a fake letter from mystery benefactor who sw how you looked and was so ashamed that they felt it was their duty to fix your cothing for you s you obviously couldn't afford to do so on your own. Ok now that has just been done and I've take your wardrobes to charity now use this floo and when your done call for me and I'll come and take you back again! Take as long as you need to as only half an hour will have passed here in the castle and I'l make ure of that!" he said to which both boys nodded vigorously.

"I am so honoured we got to meet you Merlin. You're so cool and not even old at 're right it is funny that you've got no beard. Thanks for everything and thanks for the clothes Hannah this doesn't half make us feel special. I can tell we're going to have a great life we look good we know we'll feel good too. Before we go however you should know we invented a device which is untracable an attaches itself to a teacup but it's a listenning device. We left one in our kitchen and we feel you have the right to know that our mother is planning is to poison you with love potions so you'll love Ron and give him all of your money. The worst thing yet is that Dumbledore knows about it. Here I have the recording of it on me as I was on my way to show it to George when you aprehended us. Bear in mind I only heard some of it and so a lot of ths will be new to me too." said Goerge handing over the phial with the sounds on it.

"Hannah if I may I have a device we can use to so we can all hear it now together. Show it to me" said Merlin placing it in the machine he had on him. It vibrated for a moment and then settled down once again as the sounds started coming from it.

 _Well that Ginerva is not my problem. It would seem someone likely Hannah's parents lied to Dumbledore about her being called is nothing we can do about it now so don't go shouting about Dumbledore as this is not his fault. Anyway the main objective was to get his money and be richer then rich with the uppity lifestyle we deserve. The only difference now is that Harry is Hannah and Ron will be with her instead of you. Don't worry so much as we'll find someone better for you._

 _But mummy that's not fair. You and Professor Dumbledore told me all of my life I was destined to be Mrs Potter. You said I'd have all of his money and we even have a marriage contract in the bank. It's not fair you know that no one will ever be good enough for me if it's not him. Ron is useless if he tries anything she won't like him and we'll be without her money and I won't have the ebst clothes and quidditch supplies not to mention make up. He better do a damn good job. I'll not be loosing out on this money and status because he can't even get the damn girl!_

 _Yes well I said we'll sort it out and we will. You are right that Ron is useless which he'll always be, but I never said he'd be doing this on his own. He is too useless to carry this off on his own which he won't be doing. He will be using love potions as I can't trust that she'll willingly tow the line so we'll be forcing her to do it. A quick comulsion or notice me not on anyone who could cause trouble for us and she'll be ours. Don't worry you may not marry her but damn well you're going to reap the benefits. No longer will the likes of Lucius Malfoy sneer at my family in the street. The only consolation we have is that the twins clothes at least match despite their layout. You know what I'll have her here this year for Easter and we'll see how things go without any potions as she may indeed tow the line without us needing to use any of them which would seriously benefit us all in the long run. I hope for her own sake she's smart. Now off you go dear and don't worry about a thing. Ah headmaster do come in._

 _Molly how do things go with our plan? What have you chosen for Ron to do because no matter what I try myself the girl has no interest at all in Ron. I have tried everything including having them in a study group together but she just deligated a lot of work for him to do and got on with her work. As you can no doubt guess Ron was less then pleased with being ordered around and nearly had a coniption fit before I stopped him. How has young Ginerva taken the news that she'll not be marrying who we all thought was Harry but is of course now Hannah? I trust she knows we will pick someone I deem to be respectable enough for her. The McLaggans have a fine strapping young son and I hear he's the model boy. He might be a possible cadidate for her._

 _Well we were just discussing things and I think that becuse you are a man you do not know how to get a girl to like another man but that's where I come in. I will arrange to have her here for Easter and from our last conversation I take it she comports herself as a true lady. I will write the letter accordingly so she then accepts. Our famly does not know much in the way of comporting ourselves as such but for her we will learn. Anything to get her money and favourtism. I mean if she is known as showing an interest in us other people will too and who knows maybe some wievs for my twins after I examine them of course. Only the best for my family. I will not poison her till after Easter as she may tow the line as it were then. I will only poison her if she does not tow the line properly. Besides which her grace and charm would seriously benefit Ron in the long run. He could do with some elocution lessons and his future wife would be the perfect one to give them to him. I would advise giving her the potions in her pumpin juice at dinner times once a week as that is how often they should be given to the person in question. It's not cheap either so have Severus brew some up for us and don't tell him what it's for as if he still wants his job he'll do as I say._

 _Be careful with what you say in front of me Molly, Severus is a dear friend to me and has this job because I say he can. You are right and I will tell her that should she get to know Ron's family better over Easter it will benefit her in the long run. She will be here so don't worry. I would suggest rooming her with Ron while she is here as well as this can be of benefit to us all. And hey crazy as it sounds the sooner she's pregnant the better it wil be for us all. I can have my own funds up and running again and everything will be back in order just as I'd like it to be. Yes I know she's still young but the sooner she has an heir the better it will be for us all. She must fall pregnant so do all you can to see that it happens. I must be off Minerva will be looking for me. Even though she is a Slytherin for some unfortunate and awful reason she must not be targetted for this. Goodbye my dear friend._

They all gasped as it had stopped playing. "Merlin please give Fred and George here the potion you gave me to prevent me being poisoned or charmed against my will by either Molly or Dumbledore. Boys I will go for Easter to your home as I want the to believe they are winning which they are not. As it is customary that I give a gift to your family and there is two of you I will be doing so right now so excuse me one moment. Lolly I am going to the Burrow for Easter and just before I go I want you to pop over there and use a spell so her house can never again get dusty. Next you are to update all of their wear to a fine bone china set from a second hand store and see to it that they also have a proper set of tables and chairs from the second hand store. Remove the other old ones and break them down for the common room fire here. You may spend no more than two hundred galleons on everything now off you go and thank you sweetie! Don't worry boys the potion will save your life and I don't want anything happening to you which shouldn't. I warn you now that Easter which is in a weeks time anyway will be such fun. Now then off you go!" she said as they all laughed.

Both boys drank the horrible tasting potion and had never felt better in all of their lives. They were put in a disguise by Merlin and told to leave at once which they did. They arrived at Twilfitt an Tattings to find they had foreign accents. "Hello dears how may I help you today?" asked Madam Tatting. "Eh hello Madam Tatting. We are in need of completely new wardrobes and our friend Hannah Potter has asked that we put it on her tab" they both said feeling great. "Yes Indeed I have your names here as the only peple so far Mr Frederico and Giorgio Cruiz who can use this fascility. I take it she will add on more people as she sees fit. So what will you be needng today then?" she asked them politely.

"We will be in school with her and so we need Gryffindor robes which can be charmed to grow with us and have charms on them to protect from stains, fires and potion spills ect. Then we need suits of every colour, design and fabric type asides from orange with the sae charms on them. we need Pants, t-shirts, pyjamas, jumpers, hoodies and Jeans of the same variety and we need two pairs of trainers, school shoes, boat shoes, boots and brogues each and we require the same charms on these as wel as ones to keep them constantly fresh and never old. Now the last thing we need is for them to look fancy to all but one family or certain people of our own choosing can you do that for us my dear lady?" said George loving it.

"This is a tall order boys and I will have it done in two hours. What family do you not wish to see this and is it the whole family?" she asked them both. "We do not wish the Weasley parents or their sons Percival, Charles and William or Professor Albus Dumbledore to be able to see the quality of these clothes as we don't want them to try and steal them as we've heard stories and to be honest we'd rather be safe then sorry. I am not worried about the younger ones as they are fine. in fact please can you tell u what charm you use as we want to use it on any new stuff we get" said Fred perfectly. "Yes I will do so. I never see the likes of them in my shop so I will of course oblidge. Ad as for Dumbledore he comes here often but it is not my business so he won't be able to tell that they are new and fancy either. I'd advise shopping and coming back when your done. I use this reducing charm and add in a concealment charm like so calling out whoever I don't want to see the items before using enlarging charm to lock in the effects permanently. See you two later" she said politely.

As they left a letter with a package appeared before them.

 _Dearest Frederick and George as you are out now buying new clothes I figured why not get new everything else including brooms and the stuff for next years school curriculum as well as this year. I would suggest two new fancy trunks with compartments in them and protections on them, fancy quills, new books and parchment etc. Here is five thousand galleons each. Do not call Merlin until you have each spent every last penny. I do not care how you spend it oh and prepare yourselves for a surprise as being with me has serisou benefits. Now have fun and take care, Signed, Hannah Marie Potter._

They both gasped and felt overjoyed. They went to the trunk shop first getting new trunks with every charm of protection out there on them. Then they went and bought a set of the fanciest quills, sef inking quills, parchment and ink sets in the shop. They bought the entire curriculum for next year in brand new books which were stored in their new trunks in a hidden next went and bought new potions ingredients, phials, cauldrons the works. It was as they finished charming everything that they were approached by a fierce looking man. "Come with me please. Madam Potter was very kind asking for my help for a price no doubt" he said as they followed him into Knockturn Alley. They entered a rusted looked shop and waited inside for hi to come out from behind the counter which he did with many boxes. "As of now you're secnd hand wands do not serve you well enough asides from which thy ahve the trace on them. Now today we'll be getting two identical custom made wands with no trace on them. When I say Identical I mean they will look just the sae as your old wands do always and yes Ollivander will never know the difference. Pick out your wood, gem stones and cores and then leave them here on my counter with your old wands" he said politely making them both beam with pride.

Fred chose yew wood, a gem stone of Lapis Lazuli and core of dragonheartstring infused with phoenix tears. As for George he chose a rowan wood, a ge stone of tazanite and a core of phoenix feather infused with Basilisk venom. They were stunned as in five minutes their new wands wer the same shape, colour and design as their old wands which he burned at once. When they held their new wands they felt an amazing rush and then there was a loud bang sound whih alarmed them both. "Sir what is it?" asked Fred looking very worried. "Well it would seem you had blocked cores and this shows it was done by your own mother but now that you ahve the right wands you can't be restricted in your core again. the gem stones are as you can see now not visible at all. They are there to give your magical cores a one hundred percent boost should they need it at any tiime. These will automatically regenerate in fifteen minutes. Now then have a good day sirs!" he said as they left.

They went back to the Alley buyig sweets for themselves with the rest of the money they had left behind. Thy met with Lolly in the second hand store helping her to choose the china set and dining set feeling amazing. Their mother would be in for the mother of surprises later on. They lastly collected their clothes calling out for Merlin and returning where Merlin moved their new stuff up to their room and got rid of their old things. Once their disguises had been removed they changed into their new uniforms, cloaks and shoes while they watched their old ones burn in the fireplace with joy. It was two elated boys and one very contented girl who retired to bed that night. Two down three more to go.


	11. At the Weasley's

**Here's the next chapter which is quite different but this is how the idea came to me so this is what's in the story now. I hope you likeit and please read and review love Hermione xxx**

Dumbledore had called Hannah to his office once again however he was prepared this time. As she entered she began to talk throwing him as he had not expected her to speak so soon. "Sir I've been thinking about what you've been saying and although I know I'll never like Ron it doesn't have to include his family. He's a imbecile but I'd like to meet his family first before I totally write him off. Would you think they'd mind meeting me? It does after all seem the most polite thing to do" she asked him innocently delighted to see that he was falling for it hook line and sinker. "Well Hannah I know they would. Tell you what you can go and stay with them later today as everyone will be leaving for the Easter holidays. I'll let you all floo over there from my office. I don't usually do that but I will just this once. Go now and pack and we'll see you in a few hours" he said as she left feeling delighted. She met Fred and George who had been waiting for her in the room of requirement to hear how things had gone.

"Hello boys. Suffice to say he fell for it and so we're all flooing to yours in a couple of hours. Now here take these old looking diaries and write a message in them. You will notice I get one and so do the both of you. These have a password on them which is _mystery_. Enjoy using them and note we will keep in touch over the holidays using them while at your house. I'll be arriving in style and will be asking you both to take my bags to my room for me. All I can say to you is enjoy the show because I'll be antagonizing anyone who does the wrong thing as much as I can. I need to pack I'll see you later!" she said kissing them both quickly and leaving the room.

She entered her dormitory and began to pack her bags for the trip. She put on a silver knee length long sleeved dress with a white cardigan over it and had her hair in pretty little ringlets which were held off her face using a rhinestone hair comb. She wore a sapphire bracelet which had sapphire diamonds in it. she put a simple sapphire butterfly ring on and some sapphire butterfly earrings which were long and dangling. She wore no necklace as it wasn't necessary. On her feet she had silver t-bar heels and she was all excited about leaving. She put on her silver cloak and grabbed her bags leaving. She noticed a small pain in her left arm but didn't have time to think of it as she had to go now. She walked to Dumbledore's office where he was waiting with Ronald. Everyone else had gone through. "Ah my dear welcome now you can go through with Ronald here!" he said smiling. "Absolutely not tell me the address and I'll go in after him. I never share my floo with anyone as the idea is absolutely obserd" she said as he looked shocked. She was told to say _The Burrow_ which she did and arrived quite regally in what one could only describe as a well decorated large sized barn. Mrs Weasley was ecstatic at seeing the young Potter girl here in her home.

"Good evening Mrs Weasley what a pleasure it is to be in your residence!" she said enthusiastically. "Oh nonsense my dear please call me Molly" she said to which Hannah reeled back slightly. "Pardon me ma'am but I don't know you nearly well enough to use your first name so you will be Madam or Mrs Weasley to me until I know you better. You may however refer to me by my own name if you'd prefer to do so" she said smiling at Molly's shocked face. "Well ok dear. You know you look far too thin I always say that house elves at Hogwarts don't feed you all enough. Come on and lets get you some dinner" she said as Hannah looked shocked. "Excuse me ma'am but the house elves feed us more then enough and I am the ideal weight for someone of my age. It is rather rude to mention it so do not do so again please. You are not rich but you are a lady and so I expect you comport yourself as one around me at least. I would however love some dinner thank you very much. Lolly! Please bring the desert to the kitchen and leave it there thank you. I have had my house elf Lolly prepare the best chocolate fudge cake for desert as it would be only fair what with you making the dinner and all that" she said as Molly looked shocked at the huge cake appearing on her kitchen counter top.

"There you go Lady Potter was there anything else you needed today?" asked Lolly happily. "No thank you Lolly, you may go!" she said hugging the elf and standing again. "Boys please take my bag to my room wherever it is thank you" she said to Fred and George who asked where to take it to. "Oh right yes indeed. You can put it in Ron's room you'll be bunking with Ronald during your stay here" she said. "Ma'am I am most offended. I refuse to stay there with him. I am not a scarlet woman and I actually respect myself unlike a lot of girls of today. I will have my own room and if one is not available to me I will return to the manor to sleep and just spend my days here. I need to talk to you later on in private about something as it is of great importance to me" she said as Molly herself reeled in shock. This girl was a right little bitch. Well after a potion or two in her desert she'd soon do everything Molly wanted. She couldn't risk poisoning the dinner as it would show more in the lighter coloured foods then it would in the very dark chocolate cake. "Well then you can have the spare bedroom. Now everyone clear out as we need to talk" she said everyone leaving.

"Thank you I wanted to tell you that I really like your children and your son in particular. I have a problem however as I need to make a choice I don't want to have to make" she said as Molly looked shocked. "What choice is that my dear?" she asked her seriously. "Well which one to pick" she said seriously. "Well might I suggest Ronald my dear!" said Molly rather forcefully. "Oh dear no! Sorry you clearly misunderstood me totally. I like both Frederick and George and I want to marry them both in the future do you think they would agree to this?" she said as Molly fainted out cold. Molly regained consciousness looking around wildly as she sat back down in her chair once again.

"My dear they are not as good as Ronald and I would prefer you date Ronald really!" she said looking around in surprise. "Well I don't want Ronald I want both Frederick and George and please stop trying to pawn Ronald off on me because you know no one will ever have him as it's pathetic. I really am trying to like you but you're not making it easy. Don't let Ronald ruin it for me!" she said seriously as Molly was shocked. "Yes well they are not free to marry as I have people lined up for them already. I just haven't told them about it yet. It really is a shame that Ronald cannot have the best. I had hoped he'd be able to have a superior wife in you. I mean he is my youngest son and I'd really like to be able to give him the best of things that I couldn't give my other children. Don't worry once you know us better things will work out. What's wrong my dear you look as though you are in pain?" Molly asked feeling concerned.

"My left arm appears to be hurting me in fact it has all day but don't worry as I'm sure it will get better soon. I am looking forward to getting to know your family better and of course to this dinner. You know Fred and George were telling me yesterday that you make the best meals ever. Where is your bathroom I'll just freshen up quickly!" she said as Molly told her where it was. She met both Fred and George upstairs who were also having pains in their left arms but said nothing about it. Merlin appeared asking them to go into the next room with him. "Yes Merlin how can we help you today?" she asked Merlin who smiled. "Well pay me no attention but in two minutes time I'll be freezing everyone in the house bar you three momentarily as you are just about to receive a howler which I don't think you'd like anyone else to overhear. Don't worry though as they will unfreeze once the Howler has stopped talking. Ok here we go. Have a nice night guys see you later on" said Merlin leaving and freezing the house. They wondered what it would be about but said nothing as it arrived.

 _Dear Mrs Hannah Marie Potter Weasley as of fourteen forty five pm earlier this afternoon yourself and Misters Frederick and George Weasley were entered into a soul bond the likes of which we've not recorded here in hundreds of years. As this is an unusual case we feel we can expect to see many more of these in relation to you. We have stored this on our internal systems which you need Department clearance to view and will be erasing it from our minds after this letter has been sent out. As you are the last of the Potter line we will be asking Misters Frederick and George Weasley to change their surnames to Potter so as to enable the lines to live on. You will notice that you are all now wearing wedding rings on your ring fingers and yes we will need to be announcing it to their parents. However I should now tell you that ancient magic dictates that they cannot in any way intervene in this situation no matter how much they may want to. Should they attempt to in any way intervene they will be severely punished as it is against the law to tamper with a soul bond. This is severely punishable however people have forgotten this as there's not been a soul bond in many many years. We all wish you the best and would like to announce that you are now emancipated and may use magic outside of school within reason, yours sincerely Ethel Combs, Department of Mysteries, MOM, London._

They all looked down at their hands gasping at the golden rings they saw there. They came downstairs to dinner still in deep shock where Hannah was greeted by Ginny happily. "Yes hello dear girl. It's nice to meet you now do hurry on I believe dinner is ready and I have a surprise announcement to make!" she said as Ginny looked at her in shock. Hannah was not at all like she'd thought she'd be. It was a severe disappointment. They were all sitting around the dinner table when Hannah stood up. "Excuse me everyone but I have an announcement to make which is very surprising to myself and all of those involved. Mr and Mrs Weasley I stated earlier I fancied your sons Frederick and George what I did not however say was that earlier on today I could not resist it and kissed them both. Much to my surprise as a consequence of this kiss we are all now married. This is not something I planned or expected and it is a sure surprise but to be honest I am extremely honoured ancient magic would even choose me to be paired with them. Ronald don't speak with your mouth full you are not an animal so please desist from acting like one. I am sure you were raised better then this now remember your manners please. If you would rather I did not stay here for now Mrs Weasley I can leave you to adjust to this" she said as Molly looked close to fainting again.

However in her struggle she came to realise that as long as they had access to her money it didn't really matter how in the hell they got it. "Well dear this is a surprise to us all but welcome to the family. This is an honour indeed. Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?" she asked as the three of them could practically see the galleon signs in her eyes. "Well yes but just one thing. As I am the last of my line I will be Potter Weasley as I choose to do this however Frederick and George must become Potters taking my last name. Now if this does not suit them one of them can be Potter while the other remains Weasley as I am not fussed about it. This is a minor detail we will need to fix. As their wife I will be sharing their accommodations with them for the night as is my right now" she said and as Molly was about to respond in rage another howler with an attached package entered the kitchen.

 _Dear Misters Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley Potter as we here at the ministry note that you are now involved in a soul bond with Mrs Hannah Marie Potter Weasley since this afternoon, we figured given your age and that you did not have a residence and so one has been provided for you all at the far reaches of the Weasley land. To enter the home you need to floo to the address which is Mischief House. We thank you for bringing your gifts to our community and given the seriousness of this marriage to our community we wish to insure you that should you ever require money for opening a business or indeed a premises for that business you will always have a premier spot made available to you. Attached to this letter you will find a form that both Frederick and George need to sign which will patent their product after which we feel it should be marketed and sold everywhere._

 _We only know of it's existence as it came up in your file when you were married. We know you two will do amazing things for our community. I should also state that you will shortly receive a special potion set which you are to take one of giving the rest to fourteen people you each trust. It has just been crafted and what it does is amazing. suffice to say you will be fully qualified in school and will no longer need to attend becoming twenty one each. This will also happen to all of the people you give it to and I am afraid your birth dates will need to change also. Anyone who is with you when you receive this howler will not remember it's contents. You need only send it to the fourteen people for it to work immediately. To send it to the fourteen people write their names on a list and it will go to those specified people as soon as you are ready._ _Once this is done you are free to set up businesses or work for the Ministry all of which will be available to you. Because of the potions it will now appear to everyone as though you have all naturally passed your exams in Hogwarts and those in your year whom you do not give a potion to will forget about you. Thanking you kindly, Frances Forbes, MOM, London._

They were all astounded. Fred and George both signed the paper and then set about assigning the potions to people. There was enough for the three of them plus fourteen extra for other people. They selected Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnett, Demelza Robins and Angelina Johnson with whom they were all very good friends. They left the rest for Hannah who sent them to Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie MacMillan and Blaise Zabini. Taking the bottles in hand they all chugged the potions down growing in height to six ft for the boys and five ft eleven for Hannah. Hannah now had big breasts with curved hips and wonderfully full figure. She was enjoying the meal and couldn't wait to get her husbands home to bed. My god they were sexy and being twenty one now meant they could be intimate without being judged by anyone. Of course now Dumbledore would still be on their case but as they were all older they could deal with him better now. As they looked up they saw everyone at the table was totally dazed for a few minutes until it wore off.

"Hannah my dear so lovely to see you again!" said Molly genuinely delighted. For the moment it would seem she was happy for her sons however she probably still thought she could get her hands on Hannah's money through them. Wouldn't she be in for a rough landing soon as well as Dumbledore as no doubt he'd still be hounding them from time to time however with them now out of his school he'd have less of a chance to get to them which was amazing. It would be an interesting evening now.


	12. Sexy time with her husbands

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

As the meal ended they all headed to the living room and flooed over to Mischief House as it was called. They were met there by Lolly and all of Hannah's own house elves. "Welcome home Madame and Misters Potter Weasley. I will let you all explore this home and I will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast. What time would you like it at?" she asked them all to which Fred responded. "Please Lolly give it to us at twelve pm as we want to sleep in tomorrow morning. Thank you and goodnight!" he said as she left. They looked around the house which no where near as big as her manner but with her husbands by her side it didn't seem to matter much anymore.

They walked down the hallway in which they'd arrived opening the first door they'd come to which was a cloak closet. It had space for cloaks, hats and shoes if people wished to stow them there. The next door they came to lead to their lounge which had plush thick carpet on the floor along with a beautiful leather corner suite. There was a large fireplace which had a nice roaring fire in it and a huge fur rug in front of it. The room had a beautiful ceiling medallion as there was a nice Spanish style light hanging from it. The room was very sumptuous indeed. The next room had an office in it which was designed neutrally so it could be used by all. They had a large downstairs toilet with a huge bath in it and then there was a large kitchen and sun room off that. The last downstairs room was the dining room. Upstairs there were three bedrooms with en suites, the master bedroom, one without an en suite and another large bathroom. The other bedrooms were all roughly the same size and were painted green, cream, baby blue and hot pink. Their room as they discovered was painted in rich teal and gold shades. The carpet was a luxurious gold shade and the walls were teal.

In the center of the room was a queen sized four poster bed which had golden curtains on it's frames and leopard print silk sheets all over it. It looked very sensual and Hannah couldn't wait to sleep within its luxurious folds. She smiled as the boys entered not sure about where to put their stuff they had brought with them in bags which were only now being resized. "Boys leave them in the corner of the room and just take out your night clothes. We can ask one of the house elves to put it away for us in the right place tomorrow" she said as they did so. They both walked over towards her leaving her wondering what was coming next. I mean being a twenty one year old now she obviously knew what coming next but how would they do it or how would they like it? Would she know this? Would they need to learn this together?

She decided in her head that they could just learn as they went. She excused herself and went to the en suite bathroom calling for Lolly to come to her aid. "Lolly please give me a contraceptive potion you know the ones to last the year long! I know they cost far more but I need one!" she said as Lolly did so returning with the green steaming phial. She then exited to the bedroom once again where Fred and George were just putting their stuff in corner. "Boys I have this contraceptive phial which will last me all year long once I take it. I'm just letting you know I'll be taking it now and for the next few years until I'm ready for children. Is that ok with you?" she asked them both as they looked startled. "Hannah we're young yet so that's fine with us. After all we're all twenty one now and I'm sure not ready for kids yet!" said George happily. She took it then gagging in the awful taste however swilling some mouth wash in her mouth helped to get rid of the taste.

She waved her wand as some candles came on around the room and some slow music. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden was playing as she swayed in Fred's arms loving being so close to him. She could feel and hear his heart racing in his chest. He spun her out and she looked into his eyes to see them sparkling with love and mischief. She barely even noticed her own racing in tandem with his. She was shocked that as they swayed George came up behind her taking her hips in both of his hands swaying with them. It was almost like a sensual sandwich in which she was the filling. She barely noticed that her hair was now in a form of loose bun until George started peppering her neck in gentle kisses which made her practically melt into Fred. She began mewling as he sucked an earlobe into his mouth the feeling very different and highly pleasurable to her. Who knew her earlobes were an erogenous zone of hers.

She shuddered as Fred smoothed his arms up and down hers taking her dress straps back down with him. As he moved he let the dress fall down and pool at her feet. He bent down and lifted her into his arms as George moved the dress to the chair in the corner of the room. Fred leaned in kissing her deeply his lips and tongue working hers in tandem and making her moan aloud. He was causing such a reaction within her. He moaned himself as she subconsciously ground up against him in his arms. She further moaned as George resumed his kissing of her neck while he removed her bra. They were both shocked as with a wave of her wand they were both in just their boxers as she threw her wand on the bed beside them. She leaned outwards into George as his hands found her breasts and began massaging them gently. He applied some massage oil he'd gotten from somewhere and rubbed in circles all over her breasts pausing to gently squeeze and pinch her nipples. He had Fred blow on them the sensation both heating and cooling the massage gel making her boobs tingle all over. They led her over to the bed and placed her down on the bed kissing all over her body.

They pulled down her underwear as Fred licked up one of her legs, over her intimate parts and then down her other leg. He kissed her inner thighs and behind her knees which he had raised up in order to kiss properly. She mewled then as his lips made contact with her pussy which was by now dripping wet in wanton need. As he licked up her slit George sucked on her nipples knowing just how to please her it would seem. She reached up taking George's large manhood in her hands and stroked him up and down making him groan out in pleasure. As he thrust up into her waiting hands with ferver. The thought of knowing he was sucking on her nipples as she stroked him seriously turned her on. As there were two of them she really was spoiled for choice. Fred's licking and sucking of her wet pussy got more diligent as she climaxed all over his face and George came all over hers. He hadn't meant to come but seeing how she mewled and arched off the bed made him come very suddenly.

As George had already come himself he was content to have Fred come now. As Fred bent over her he looked deep into her eyes. "Hannah do you want to go further as I can stop if you're not comfortable or ready for more. It's ok!" he soothed shocked at her response. "Excuse me but if you don't take me senseless I'll cut it off!" she snapped slightly scratching his back and shocking him as she arched up into him. He groaned aloud at the full feeling he got from being inside her. He could feel her walls massaging him as he moved in and out of her slowly at first and picking up the speed as he went. George grabbed her hands tying them up over her head as he bent in to suck on her super sensitive nipples again. He reached down and brushed her clit with his fingers as she cursed. "Oh fuck yes! Oh yeah! Fuck me I'm gonna come oh Fred!" she called out pulsing around him as her orgasm brought him with her. "Fuck it oh Hannah!" he called out collapsing on top of her for a moment with laboured breathing.

He apologised getting up from her when she pulled him back down. "I'm chilly Fred don't go yet!" she said smiling at them both. "Was that alright I mean I know I didn't do anything really?" asked George nervously. "George you made me cum and trust me the night is young. That was amazing the both of you. Now Fred go and have a shower and George you come with me to the bath. I want to see if you are as talented with your dick as he is! Don't worry I may be polite outside but in the bedroom I can be as reckless as I want to!" she said giggling at his shocked expression. George was shocked as he instantly hardened at her request. She lead him into their bathroom and with a wave of her hand the bath was filling with water which was steaming hot. She bent over the tub pouring in some essential oils and giving him a nice view of her soaking cunt making him even harder if that was even possible. "George can I use a sex toy on you?" she asked him which surprised him. "That depends on what it is and what it does but I don't see why not!" he said happily confused as she summoned a rubber ring to her hands.

"This is called a cock ring. You would wear this on your cock and fuck me and then I could fuck you back. This ring stops you from coming too early and prolongs the pleasure for us both. Then towards the end when I know I'm close to orgasm we can take it off so we can come together!" she said as he nodded that it was ok to put it on him. He groaned as she put it on his cock with her mouth. She continued to lick and suck the tip of his penis grazing the underside of it as he mewled loudly. He could see why the toy was effective. He was close to coming but this stopped him from doing so. She pushed him back so he went deeper into the water. She the climbed on top of him impaling herself on his length. "Sorry George but you feel so amazing and I couldn't wait!" she said as she kissed him senseless.

She went faster and faster. Fred was unable to resist joining in which in reality she didn't mind as she grabbed his dick sucking on it as he hardened quickly. Squeezing on his balls he cursed as he shot his load into her mouth. She could feel herself becoming close as he kissed her nipples and earlobes. She took the ring off George and pumped up and down faster and faster until they were both on the edge. As she felt Fred suck on her earlobes and George suck on her nipples she came spraying everywhere and collapsed into his arms. They gently washed her and summoned her pyjamas for her. They were all exhausted by the time they fell into bed with Hannah in the middle and her men flanking her on either side cuddling her close to them. "Love you Hannah my darling wife!" said George smiling down at her as she leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too George and you Fred. I love you both so much. I have never felt so loved and safe although I am wondering how in the hell I'm going to keep my hands off you in future because I don't about you but that was the hottest thing ever for me!" she said as they all snuggled into her further. She slept like an angel feeling so loved and secure.


	13. An attack in the night

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

It was in the early hours that something started to feel off. As they all slept they had no real idea of what was going on downstairs. Lolly was roused from her sleep as she heard noises in the downstairs part of the house. What had they wanted that they had not asked her for? She became more aware as she fully woke up realising they would never do this and so someone must be intruding on their home. Making herself invisible she went to investigate. The house had a protection charm on it but it was not the fidelious as the ministry letter had implied. Clearly you couldn't trust absolutely everything they told you either. She entered the hallway to see light coming from one of the downstairs rooms. She entered to find Albus Dumbledore who appeared to be searching through the drawers for some kind of file or something.

"It must be here. Oh I give up. Accio Potter vault key!" he said triumphant as it slapped into his hands. He then went up the stairs looking in all of the bedrooms before coming to the last one into which he silently crept. He managed to stun both of the boys and take Hannah away with him in a now comatose state. Lolly was able to hit him with an Elven tracker as he was leaving. She knew Hannah would be fine as she'd be with her in moments. She waved her hands over the boys reviving them. "Boys I am sorry to disturb your sleep but you were just stunned by Albus Dumbledore who took Hannah away. I've placed an Elven tracker on her so I will be able to find her instantly. Now give me a moment and I'll dress you and then we can all go!" she said selecting clothes for them.

At his office Albus sprayed water on Hannah's face rousing her. "Oh very funny boys! I suppose you thought that was clever did you?" she snapped jumping as she looked around her eyes landing on Dumbledore. "What do you want from me and I'm telling you that you had better answer me now!" she snapped in a controlled voice. "Good to see you awake Mrs Weasley. You're going to give me access to your accounts now and nothing will happen to you then. If you don't give me what I want there will be dire consequences for your husbands. We all know they only married you for your money. You are worthless and should have died years ago at Voldermorts hands like the prophecy said you would. No one wants you they only see your money and want that. Don't expect your husbands to come and save you now as they are shall we say otherwise indisposed. Oh don't worry they'll be fine just a minor concussion I think!" he said as he smiled evilly at her. She wasn't scared of him which she didn't portray to him. It was a bit ridiculous that he thought she should fear him. She realised most people would probably be afraid of him but then again she was not most people.

"I did not say you could have any of money so therefore you have no right whatsoever to it and anyone worth their weight in gold will tell you so. I realise most people only want me for my money which is why I do not have most people in my life. It is not rocket science and I trust you remember quite frankly that I don't give a damn Albus. You'll not be having my money. Do as you wish for I'll never relent or surrender to you!" she said evenly without even raising her voice which in turn served to frighten him slightly. Fawkes squawked in indignance to show she was not at all happy with what her master was doing. He looked at her saying traitor and growling in rage as his beloved pet went against him. She huffed and turned away from him not even looking at him anymore. "Oh trust me girl if you ever want to see your husband's again you'll give me that damn money. My Order of the Phoenix will be up and running again no matter what. I'll find or buy my own premises and you my dear girl will be paying for it. You were supposed to die years ago and you were never meant to be happy. Things were to move at my own pace and not yours. We'll soon put that right though once I kill your husband's you'll have no one in the world to save you. Molly will understand her sons dying for the cause when she has a large wad of cash in her greasy hands!" he said laughing evilly.

"I said you'll not have any money or any support anywhere by the time the day is out!" she threatened waving her hand and throwing the nearest potion phial to her at his face. It smashed against it breaking as some of it went into his mouth. She noticed then in her haste to throw the potion it had been truth serum so she could now ask him things and get the truthful answers from him.

"Why have you taken me here against my will tonight?"

"You are so unusual that's why. You were meant to die numerous times yet you did not. I gave that fool Tom Riddle countless opportunities to kill you and every time he failed miserably. The prophecy said you were supposed to die and it's not right that you keep living as you are proving that the prophecy is false which I cannot allow. As you know if people believe it to be false they will foolishly believe you have the chance to live a normal life which you should never have had. I need you to die for my own greater good so I can have the following and support of everyone I desire. I need people to be eating out of my hand believing only what I tell them and not anything else anyone else tells them. They are to do and say what I say when I say it. You will not disrupt my orderly ways. You will toe the line with me like everyone else does. I do not usually dabble in the dark arts as it's a frightening thing but because you will not die for Tom maybe you will die for me! It is not something I want to do but something I must do so the natural order of my puppets following me can continue. Even the Minister of Magic does not have as many followers as I do" he said almost proudly.

"What is the real reason you want my money?"

"I want it because I can have it and because you don't deserve it. You've done nothing so miraculous that it entitles you to the money. It wastes away in your account and I don't want you wasting on things such as cosmetics or yourself when you can aid me in what I want and make me happy. Now I know you don't want to disappoint old Albus as trust me killing you is not my only option. That bed of yours sure looked comfortable. Besides you will be paying for a new Order Headquarters and that's that. One way or the other you will pay me don't you worry about that! I can be very persuasive if you know what I mean!" he snarled out.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It is a vigilante group your own parents were part of which was initially set up to monitor and destroy Voldermort however you came along and so now it's main focus is to watch and spy on you twenty four hours a day. I always have someone trailing you everywhere you go but I don't tell you this as you'd never go out then and quite frankly that does not suit me. Everywhere you go there will be an order representative somewhere looking out for you. They tell me everything you do, everyone you see, everything you buy and everywhere you go. None of your life is hidden from me. I know when you get your cycles, I know how to get you pregnant and I know what will happen if you try and hide from me girl!"

"You keep mentioning greater good what is that?"

"Oh the greater good is what I refer to as people doing absolutely everything I say without question at all. Anyone who does gets killed or more often than not left in St Mungos with mental issues. No one even our own Minister of Magic is allowed to make a move without my prior consent. It's wonderful what the imperious does to people. He is always imperioused to tell me absolutely everything he does and then he may only do so if and when I approve it. If I do not approve it he shall we say forgets about it altogether which make me very happy indeed. He lives to serve me and not this country!" he snapped smugly.

"You always say you trust Severus Snape why is that?"

"I always say that so people will leave him alone. He's had a hard life and he is one of the only people I know who really didn't deserve it. Unlike you he is not fated to die. He made unfortunate choices and this constant punishing him because of it must stop at once. It is all James Potter's and his father's fault he's even a death eater. As you're James Daughter you are in a way responsible and I have decided you will be saying sorry to Severus in the best way yet. Your marriage is close to annulment as I only have to tell the Minister to make it so. You will be marrying Severus and providing him with various children until I see fit to end your pathetic life!" he said attempting to look menacing. She had kept her promise telling no one of her wandless magic abilities and knew they'd come in handy here in this instance.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't agree and cannot allow you to continue!" she said seriously as he looked at her in shock. "You left your wand at home so what are you going to do hit me with another potion huh? Look at you pathetic!" he said angrily. She waved her hands in his direction calling out obliviate followed by a sleeping potion just as Lolly popped her husband's in. "I am fine gentlemen although you got here just in time. I need two strong men to take me home and take care of me if you know what I mean. Lolly do you know you know the fidelious charm and any glamour charms?" she asked Lolly who smiled at her. "I do know both!" she said as she popped them all home where she got them some hot chocolate and sat them down. "Lolly cast the fidelious and make me the secret keeper right now!" she order as Lolly did so. She then wrote down their address showing Fred and George the address so they'd always remember it but not be able to tell anyone about it. She had hoped that erasing what had happened from Albus' mind was enough to deter him. At least he couldn't reach her at home now thank god. "Lolly about the glamour charm can you cast it so that I will only look different to people who are spying on me because someone told them to?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yes I can and I will cast it on the boys here as well!" she said enthusiastically doing just that. They were safe for now but who knew when Albus might try and attack again. Leading them to the bedroom she once again felt very turned on by her highly sexy husband's. In reality she had spoken to Albus and they'd had to wait outside over a charm he'd placed on the room so they couldn't get in. When she had obliviated Albus she'd removed it which is why they'd then come in so quickly. They all went in the bedroom door where she pounced on them. "My heroes coming to my aid. Oh so strong and sexy! I want you both like right now!" she purred as they both became hard. She had found herself becoming so turned on when they'd burst through the door like that to try and save her. "You want us both but do we have any lube for that and are you sure you're ready for anal?" asked Fred as he began to grind up into her.

"No you misunderstood me. I don't want anal I want you both in my pussy. I don't like anal at all but this would suit me most times if it suits you!" she said in a moan as they both moaned with her. She was so sexy and they loved it. Kissing and sucking her breast each man took a nipple in his mouth her eyes rolling back in her head in ecstasy as they kissed licked and sucked her nipples. Getting up on all fours she allowed George to eat her out squealing in joy as he sucked her clitoris into his mouth swirling his tongue around her sensitive nub. She arched up as Fred bit her nipples making her shake and climax everywhere. Climbing on top of Fred she put his dick into her pussy and began riding him hard and fast as she sucked off George. Reaching down to stroke her own clitoris she spread her lips further apart as George slipped inside her with the help of some lube splitting her in two. She loved the full feeling they both gave her. Fred brought his hands around to roll and pull her nipples in between his fingers and thumbs as George kissed her senseless. Rolling his thumb around her clit George had her screaming out as she sprayed over the both of them with them joining her shortly afterwards. As they all collapsed from joy and orgasms they had a quick shower and went back to bed relieved to all be ok again. She would seriously be watching her back from now on and hoped Dumbledore did the same as she would not be so lenient if he screwed up again.


	14. More enter the fold

**Here's the next chapter please read and review, Love Hermione xxx**

Dumbledore woke up in his office with his head slumped against his desk wondering what in the hell was going on. Why was here like this of all things? What time even was it? He checked the time realising it was late in the morning at half eleven already. As he got up to move he found he was stiff and couldn't do so. When he tried to move his legs he got a shock as his ankle had been shattered by George and a well-aimed hex before they left last night. "Severus thank you for coming to see me now. I fell asleep at my desk for some reason and seem to have broken my ankle and so now I will require your assistance" he said as Snape looked at him in awe.

"My dear man it's not just broken it's shattered entirely. This was a violent attack on your person and judging from the scan I just did someone does not want you to remember being attacked either!" he said handing him some skelegrow. "I will now remove the bits of your fragmented memory and try to work out what happened to you. Rest well old man and we'll see what happens!" said Snape leaving with the partial memory in his hands. He went into his office pouring it into his pensive. He was not sure he wanted to see what it contained as whoever had done this had worked very hard to hide this. He'd been lucky to unblock just this amount at that as it had been so well hidden. He put his face into the pensive sinking into the hazy memory. It was so bad that he was only getting snippets of information.

" _You little bitch! You will marry Severus and bear his children for as long as I see fit for if you don't I will kill you. Oh trust me you will be apologising to Severus this way as he is the only person I've ever known who seriously didn't deserve the bad life he was handed. You however deserved anything. Oh don't even bother your husbands are shall we say a bit indisposed right now and will not be able to find you should they recover yet!"_

" _Why would you make me marry Snape? What if he doesn't want to be married or did you even think of that. I will not now nor will I ever consent to chain him to something else he doesn't want or need besides which my marriage cannot be annulled you idiot!"_ he'd know that voice anywhere. It was Hannah Potter. The images itself were hazy but he could at least hear that it was her. Just what in the hell was the old man up to now and why involve him in it?

" _Well either way it doesn't matter as I can assure that Severus never complains to me again. Don't forget what I said about your bed girl I mean it did look very comfortable. I'll be speaking to the Minister as soon as I can and we'll get this farce annulled as soon as we can. You will be giving Severus as many children as you can!"_ Severus watched in awe. Just what was he meant to do now? He headed over to the floo network asking her to come through which she did at once. "Professor Snape how may help you?" she asked him kindly. "I've just been looking at fragmented bits of Dumbledore's memories as his ankle is totally shattered and I've given him some skelegrow. Now in these fragments I can see he kidnapped you and attacked your husbands who judging from just seeing them are obviously fine thank goodness. I am concerned about what he said about me. You do realise that this is not what I want don't you. I mean I am only thinking of you here. I can't guarantee that he'll forget what he's done so quickly if this should happen again. I mean for now the memory is gone but this will not be able to prevent him from striking again. I am just wondering what you think I should do with this information as he'll want answers as to what I've discovered in his memory fragments? Also did he say anything which caused you concern about anyone else last night asides from me of course?" he asked her seriously.

"Severus he did indeed. He told me he has the minister under an imperious all the time making him do as he pleases. Is there no way to get him a potion to protect him from attacks from Dumbledore? I don't much like the current minster but I don't wish him harm either. I feel he has made bad choices based on what Dumbledore said he made him conveniently forget about. Dumbledore said he made him forget anything he didn't believe was important enough to be discussed and so I feel a lot of things which could have helped people were swept under the rug so as not to inconvenience Dumbledore himself! He said that in order to have his greater good maintained no one would be discussing anything within the Ministry that he himself did not approve of first" she said her eyes alight with emotion.

"This is certainly news to me. I have that potion and I'll be adding Albus' hair to it to protect him from Albus at all costs. I'll say I overheard someone planning to harm him and that he needs to drink this protection potion quickly. In fact I'll be drinking it myself as well. I'll just go now and give it to him and I'll be right back" he said flooing into the Ministers office where a shocked Minister for magic was sitting. "Severus what is the meaning of this? You cannot just floo in here like that!" he snapped looking alarmed at his worried facial expression.

"Minister I came as soon as I could. Someone has threatened to harm you and I overheard them although I don't know who it was. Please take this potion now for your protection. As I am worried about it I'll be taking some to protect myself also. You never can be too careful these days!" he said as the minister watched him drink the potion and be fine afterwards proving that there was nothing wrong with it. He too drank it as various spells all came off him altering his appearance slightly. He looked slimmer and younger by a few years. "Severus I do not pretend to understand why you have helped me but I simply must pay you back. Here take this cheque for twenty five thousand galleons. It's the least I can do and I will not accept otherwise. It's either this or the order of Merlin first class for saving my life. No? Ok then you leave me no choice Severus Tobias Snape I hereby present you with the Order of Merlin first class for saving my life so mote it be!" he said as they glowed golden.

Severus didn't want that but had no choice but to accept it. He returned to Hannah explaining that it was done. "Severus does this potion have a particular taste?" she asked him surprised when he said it tasted of water in order to enable you to protect someone from harm even if they didn't want it for peace of mind. "Please get the house elves to put this in everyone's glasses tonight at the feast including all staff as I don't want him to be able to control anyone anymore. Thank you and don't worry as I'll watch out for him myself. Severus I do think he had a point though when he said you could do with a woman. Clean up your hair, wear less black and have a shave. I'm sure women would be all over you if you showed your muscles off every now and again. Think about it eh? Having someone is wonderful. Now I'll be off good evening sir!" she said leaving through the floo his mouth hanging open in shock and awe.

"Boys I'm back! How about we write some letters summoning Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini here as I still want them to be part of my harem? I'll write them now!" she said moving off to her office where she wrote the letters.

 _Dear Dean Thomas/ Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini,_

 _Your presence is required at 09:00 hours in the pm these evening for an important business meeting of sorts. You should floo over to Mischief House where myself and my husband's Frederick and George Weasley live now. I would advise you to come with an extremely open mind as you will need it. I have a request of you which my husband's know about and agree with which I wish to put to you. If you agree it will make me so happy but if it is not for you then I will be sad but live with the consequences of your choice as you are entitled to decide to go any which way you choose. I will see you the prescribed time, Yours Sincerely, Hannah Potter Weasley._

She sent off both letters feeling very excited indeed. Blaise Zabini was in his office reading a transcript and having a coffee when the letter arrived for him. He opened it and read it with enthusiasm. He was wondering what the likes of her would need to ask him but agreed that he would go anyway. Over at the other side of town Dean Thomas got the letter in his bed where he was spending his day off. He was naked as was the witch beside her. Last night had been a wild one. He'd gotten so drunk he didn't even remember her name. He woke her up ensuring that she got a good meal before she thanked him for his hospitality and went home. It was now that she was gone that he'd had the time to actually read the letter his eyebrows rising into his hairline in surprise. What need had she to see him for? He agreed he would go but was still curious as to what it was about. He flooed over to the manor stepping out just after Blaise Zabini and giving the Italian man a strange look. "Were you summoned here also?" he asked him to which Blaise responded that he was. It was as they were talking that Theodore Nott came through the fireplace as well. "I take it both of you were summoned here also. I wonder what this is all about. I was in the middle of something!" he said as they agreed. "Oh great you boys are here do come in and have a seat!" said Hannah who was wearing a turquoise dress which had a revealing slit in it giving the men a tantalizing view of her long legs which they briefly admired.

"Ok so do any of you know how I got married?" she asked them all making them frown. "I would assume it was in a normal ceremony!" said Dean seriously. "Well actually Dean it was a slow soul bond. I kissed both boys after they agreed with me on something of importance and it was these kisses which bound us for life. It is what they agreed on which has brought me to asking you all to be here. I gave them a contract to sign and they did. I could explain myself but I would rather give each of you a copy of the contract to read over now and sign if you wish. May I just state that I like power in all forms especially men!" she said handing them their contract. It read:

 _ _This is a contract between me the undersiged Hannah Marie Potter and Misters Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. In this contract I will be stating my rules or conditions to becoming a part of my harem.__

 _ _I believe in equality so my harem will have members of every house and blood type and so you must accept this without complaining about it.__

 _ _I am a lady and comport myself as such and so I expect my men to do the same. If I am going to be asking you to make this commitment it seems only fair that I should pay for you to look the best as it would quite frankly embarrass me if you did not. In order to keep me happy it would be best that you allow me this privilage without complaining about it.__

 _ _I would prefer it if we all lived in one of my own manors but if this is not to be as long as we live somewhere nice together I don't mind it. In selecting members for my harem I looked at the men that most appealed to me whether it was the fun and flirty nature of Misters Frederick and George Weasley my current husbands or the deep, dark and quite frankly sexy nature of Blaise Zabini. Each of you had something which deeply appealed to me. To be honest the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on in my life is Theodore Nott. I don't like men with a huge ego but he is a walking adonis. I love that about him.__

 _ _Blaise Zabini is very sexy in his nature and the way in which he does things mysteriously so that you never quite know what he's up to. He has a sexy walk as his arse moves in such a way it makes one druel as he does so. As for Dean Thomas well you could simply drown in those divine chocolate eyes of his and his muscles are the stuff of every girls dreams. I like my men powerful sexually, physically and in every way possible. As I have only the highest of standards and will accept only the best of people according to what I personally view as being the best it is no surprise I want you in my family.__

 _ _When I married my husbands Frederick and George Weasley through the soul bond we got a letter from the Ministry implying that it was one of the rarest cases they'd ever had on record and that should I choose to be with anyone else it would likely result in a soul bond also. This is not something which bothers me but it might bother you. I have spoken with my husbands thoroughly on this matter and they agree that my happiness is paramount so they have no problem accepting my need for sexy people.__

 _ _I said above that I wanted someone from each house however no one from either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff happened to appeal to me at the time. This may change in the future so prepare for that although I don't think it will it's always better to be prepared for anything. You are all unique in your own way which makes you the best and explains within itself why I want you so much. Following are the rules I expect you to follow if you are to be part of my harem and sign this contract:__

 _ _I would prefer you each to have your own room and only join me in mine if and when the time calls for it.__

 _ _If you live with me in one of my manors and wish to change the layout/design of your own room or any other room please feel free to change things. If I do not like things I can tell you about it easily and change it back if need be. I love artist expression and people being able to express themselves so I doubt I would dislike anything you choose to do. This is only here for safety reasons in case I hate something you happen to do in future. I have a strong dislike for the colours yellow and peach so please use them minimally if you can.__

 _ _Jealousy is neither tolerated nor accepted as there is plenty of me to go around. Note that if you display jealousy one day you won't get to spend time with me until the next day as a punishment. I told you jealousy is not tolerated and you are to heed this warning seriously.__

 _ _As I said I believe in artistic expression of all kinds so should you agree with me you will be supplied with your very own personal lab to do with what you wish in the basement of whichever house we live in. If this is not possible space wise I will ensure that we have some outhouse style labs in the gardens where you may retire to do whatever you want whether that's duel, paint or work on potions etc. Once you have a lab it is yours and yours alone to do with what you want/have who you want inside it.__

 _ _You are allowed to come and go as you please and do or say whatever you like to me. An open relationship is a suprerior one so never feel you can't tell me something because you feel it may offend me. In fact I know I would be extremely offended if you said nothing at all to me. I appreciate honesty as do most women so if my outift does not suit me tell me why thank you.__

 _ _All decisions are to be made together and if we have conflicting views we must learn that this is ok and that to compromise is usually best.__

 _ _In terms of having children I would have one for each of you if it was your wish that I would do so. I would have children in the future and after I have worked for a while first. I'd prefer four children but depending on the men I have in my harem there could be more then that if they wish it and after it has been seriously discussed and agreed upon by all of us.__

 _ _Everyone is to work at something. As for mysef I want to open a potions business and I think that if you want to open a business so long as you actually work it will be great. I am not one of these silly pureblooded women who can cope with sitting at home all day doing my nails and things while the men are out earning. Do not ask me to do so as it pisses me off and I would rather be productive. I can still luxuriate myself whenever I want to without needing to stay at home all day like a silly wife.__

 _ _Please note that I consider absolutely anything where you work and earn money to be a career and I'm not into this idea of judging people because they don't have the profession you might like them to. So as long as you work at something or anything at all I don't give a damn what you choose to do.__

 _ _Being honest and open with one another is a key thing for this relationship working out. I will be honest even bluntly so with you at times and I expect the same from you. I will not apologise now for my bluntness either as it may help you in the future.__

 _ _Also you must choose one thing you like such as art or something that only the two of us do together so it can be our thing.__

 _ _I am a girl and so you will know spontainaty, romance and dates are expected in order to keep the love of the relationship alive.__

 _ _As I am female and get periods or as I refer to them 'cycles' I become quite cranky and emotional at this time. I get cramps which can hurt me and cause most of these emotions to be worse. The best way to avoid being the target for any of these things is to do all you can to try and help me. Ways of helping me include snuggling with me, getting me a hot water bottle, giving me some chocolate and drawing me a bath etc. As long as you at least try to understand me things will be fine at this time. Please note that if you want intimacy with me and I say I can't this will be why. Also you should note that I do become very sexually aroused at this time of the month but I also find doing anything about it to be slightly repulsive.__

 _ _You will please remember I said I was looking for real men in this which most other people are not (to me at least). What I mean when I say a real man is a man who is intelligent, funny, handsome, strong and always willing to share with and learn new things with me at all times. I mean someone who is loyal and will always read in between the lines before judging someone else, someone with impeccable table manners like you and so on. Someone who I can talk to about absolutely anything without becoming offended at all. I mean a good listener. You are people who I feel will never be afraid to speak their minds and even dominate sometimes which in the right scene can be very thrilling indeed.__

 _ _I am not going to be pathetic and say I expect you to wear only certain things but what I do have to say is that you can't wear any peach or yellow as I hate those colours and they don't really suit anyone anyway. As long as everything you wear is co-ordinated or well put together wear whatever you want to. Please note I won't like everything you wear and that this is normal and ok so just wear it anyway whether or which. I plan on opening a Potter Family Account in Twilfitt & Tattings so people whom I previously authorise can get new clothes for themselves whenever they want to without needing to feel guilty. I will be filling that account with a certain amount which will only refill once it's gone so never worry about this,__

 _ _You truly are amazing men and I do hope you say yes as I'd be so lucky if you did, signed Hannah Marie Potter__

All men read this contract thoroughly their eyebrowss shooting up into their forheads. "May I ask out of curiosity why Draco Malfoy is not here as I just feel he'd have more to offer then me?" asked Blaise annoying her greatly. "You know what I'm sick of this! When I mentioned to Dumbledore before that I liked someone in Slytherin he told me I was not to be with Draco Malfoy. The fact that he just assumed it would be Draco made me so angry. What is it with people and Draco fucking Malfoy. He'll never be half the man you are so don't you dare sell yourself short Blaise. I told him he was not allowed to speak to me to like that and that it was you I fancied. He said that me liking you was not right but then again as it's not his life and mine he can't do anything. You should all know last night he kidnapped me and tried to make me be with Professor Snape. I made sure he doesn't remeber it and George made sure he had a broken ankle. I have wandless magic which is not something he knows about. He actually thought he was safe by abducting me in the night without my wand on me. Suffice to say I threw a potion at him in retaliation which so happened to be veritas serum. When the phial snapped and it went into his mouth he sung like a canary" she said as the three of the gawped at her.

She guided them over to the pensive to veiw the memory of what happened and they were all outraged by it."I am sorry Hannah it's just Draco's family has always more pull slightly then mine. I don't mean to put myself down like that. Give me a quill please. How can I not sign this? It makes perfect sense and besides which you're sexy as all hell and I'd be a fool to say otherwise!" he said signing his name quickly as she kissed him tenderly. Theodore was very red faced as he finished reading it. Blaise was a very fast reader. "I am seriously shocked you think this about me as I would not have ever said such things about myself but if you do then good for you. I need know who would be your main husband in ths hairbrained scheme of yours? I just need clarification as I'm a little confused now" he said frowning slightly as she smiled deeply at him.

"I can see why you would be confused. If you agreed to be in my harem I would not really have a main husband but I did tell the twins I'd be spending that little bit more time with you. I would spend time with all of you a bit more really!" she said as he lost his focus in confusion almost making her faint from the dazed look in his eyes. She giggled slightly having to steady herself on the side of the desk where she was now standing. "I have a past Hannah. I'm not exactly very mature in this time of my life. I mean I just had a one night stand last night for goodness sakes. Are you entirely sure about me? I just need to understand why you chose me?" asked Dean suddenly giving her his input.

"I can't for the life of me understand where all of this self doubt is coming from but between yourself and Zabini I'm freaking drowning in it. Stop it right now! I don't care what you did and to be honest everyone has done things we're not proud of. As you saw there I didn't want to erase Dumbledore's memories of what he did but he left me no choice. Will you sign it?" she asked him as he did just that. She kissed him deeply fisting his hair into her hands and smiled brightly as he moaned into her mouth. She broke apart panting. She looked to Theodore who looked deep in thought.

"I'm only twenty one. I don't know yet what I want to do with my life. I'm trying to see the good in this but I can't. I'm sorry Hannah but I can't sign this now and you should not have asked me to either as it is wrong to do so. You are an entitled bitch and the fact that you think anyone will ever take you seriously is quite frankly laughable. Yes I know I should have said earlier I'm a father but I didn't and I don't care either. I didn't want to be one but a one night stand went wrong and I've been left holding the preverbial baby ever since. I need to leave now and you should not contact me again or you will see why I am feared in some circles. Stop stalking me and stay the fuck away from me you creep" he shouted as tears leaked from her eyes.

"HIS EYES! HIS EYES! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIS EYES!" she called out crying as she could see they looked clouded. "Please baby drink this!" she said practically forcing a cleansing potion down his throat! He glowed black and they all heard a blasting sound. "What the fuck is going on here? Hannah Potter? Did you seriously kidnap me? What are you going to do huh kill me!" he raged drawing his wand on her. "Please Theodore I saved your life. You were under a n enchantment which made you lie to us all. Do you have any children? Please read this!" she said handing him hte contract. "Don't insult me again I have no children. I will read this but you should know I am not ok! Where is Dumbledore? I was meeting with him when your letter arrived and I went to go he said something I didn't catch and then let me go. I have no idea why he requested to see me it was weird!" he read the contract and viewed her memories in the pensive emerging crying from them.

"Oh my dear god! I'm so sorry Hannah. He did this to me I can see that now. I respect myself and would not have children at this young age with anyone. I will sign it now!" he said as he picked up the quill kissing her deeply and signing his name on his contract. In the Ministry their soul bond files exploded as a quad soul bond the first ever recorded in history was recorded there. Things would never be the same again.


	15. That room!

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

The explosion had been worse than anyone had initially thought as it had sent shockwaves all around the floor just above and just below the Department of Family Affairs. It had been so strong that it had managed to open the one room in the whole of the Ministry that had always remained closed until now. Ministry workers were baffled as they'd felt their floors shakes but no damage come about. As they tried to enter the now open room they couldn't. It was then that a notice appeared for them all to read.

 _To all Ministry Employees, as you can now see this room here in the Department of Mysteries is now open however only those who have caused it to open can enter the space and see what is inside. I designed this room to essentially spit out treats for the employees of the Ministry each and every Friday once it had been opened. As that has now happened and today is Friday you will each find one hundred galleons at your office desks. I am into treating everyone nicely but fairly also so if I feel that you have not been as honest as you possibly could have your one hundred galleons will go to someone more deserving. Only Miss Potter may enter this room as it was her and her spouses who caused it to open._

 _I don't know why or even how she managed to do this and my tests also show that she doesn't know how she has opened this room either. What most of you will not be aware of is the purpose of this room which is the use and study of love. It would totally stand to reason that our most powerful couple ever have managed to open it. When I designed the room I did so initially for the benefit of future employees of the ministry however in Roman times during the occupation it had to be closed as Caligula found it and started erecting statues of himself everywhere here as well. It only affected him badly because of what he was actually like. I am always around even if not always present physically. Be kind to one another, Signed Merlin Ambrosius._

The note was read by everyone who were shocked by its contents. At home a howler arrived to the family which were sitting around the breakfast surprising them all.

 _Good morning everyone. Last night at precisely eleven fifteen pm you did enter into our most powerful soul bond ever and caused an explosion within the Ministry of magic. No one was damaged however the blast did send shockwaves to both departments above and below it. The room which always remains locked in The Department of Mysteries is now opened but in a note we received here this morning from Merlin Ambrosius himself it states that only you can enter it. Please floo to the department of mysteries this morning at your earliest convenience so you can explore the room and maybe tell us what is inside it if you don't mind, Signed Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge._

They were all astounded particularly Dean Thomas who thought nothing much of himself yet here he'd been the cause of an explosion in the ministry itself. They continued eating their breakfast Hannah smiling brightly at the mention of Merlin as no one knew he knew her well and they were great friends. "Ok so Theodore, Blaise and Dean listen to me as I have someone I want you to meet but I need to tell you who it is and I don't want you to freak out. First off I will need a vow that you will never tell anyone I know this person well!" she said as they all looked confused but complied. One done she turned to them smiling. "Remember now that I asked you not to freak out oh yes and please take note he doesn't like getting special treatment. You may come in now!" she called out loudly as they were blinded by a golden light as Merlin entered. "Hi boys the names Ambrosius, Merlin Ambrosius!" he said as Hannah laughed her head off. "Ha-ha! Die another day! Oh Merlin you crack me up!" she said laughing as Dean joined her.

"That's actually very funny. Well I can't say I'm not shocked and highly honoured to meet you Mr Merlin because I am but I know from Hannah you don't like that so I'll just say it's an honour and leave it at that!" he said making Merlin smile. "Please Dean call me Merlin. I am good friend of Hannah's and have been in her life since she was a baby. She is a very special friend to me and now that you are her spouses you too are very special friends to me and I'll always help you out no matter what. The letter at the ministry was written by me on dated paper yesterday as I knew you'd be the only ones to be able to enter that room. Now we can all go there if you take my hand. No one will see me because I do not wish it of them but let me say now that whenever you need me for advice or anything just call me as Hannah does and I'll be there within an instant."

They all grabbed his hand and they were off. They glided down to The Department of Mysteries and everyone was shocked as they all arrived. They could see people freaking out over Merlin's letter and looked at him to see him roll his eyes to heaven. "I swear it's always like this. I mean it's like they have nothing better to do then be shocked to the core about me every time. After hundreds of years of this it gets old pretty fast!" he said as Blaise nodded. "I can see why. Don't worry we were shocked to meet you as Hannah it would seem has more surprises up her sleeves then we originally knew about. Having said that we won't say it around you or anything like that and if I'm really honest I feel so blessed and special that I get to have a friend like you!" said Blaise happily. "I couldn't agree more Blaise. I mean he is amazing and I'm so lucky with both him and Hannah!" said Theodore making her feel very feint indeed. "Theodore stop talking like that as I swear I'll faint if you continue!" said Hannah smirking at him.

The room was a huge red room which was covered in soft and shiny styled red wallpaper and had a luxuriously fluffy red carpet. In the middle of this huge space was a glowing a pulsing red fountain which closely resembled the Trevi Fountain of Rome but was very clearly different also. There were golden sparks which would come from it every so often. Merlin left them alone telling them he'd see them later on and warning them that they would be able to use this room whenever they felt need of it. He also told them that once they had left the ministry via floo afterwards there would be a direct link from their home to the room for them. The more they looked at it they could see that actually the whole room was pulsing itself and not just the fountain. It was pumping strong love and extreme pheromones around the entire space. It smelt of everyone's amortentia and Hannah was shocked to learn that as she looked at each man her amortentia would change its scent to match that of him and what attracts her most to him in particular. Of course all men were smelling Hannah but to each one of them it was of course very different.

Blaise could smell lemons, chocolate, garlic, coffee and champagne when he inhaled and he loved it so much. He surprised himself by needing to think about who smelled like that before now and it hit him. Always Hannah had smelled like this to him. He was amazed as even now she smelt like that and he hoped she'd never change. A sudden strange thought struck him. Would her scent change if she was pregnant? It was something he'd definitely be looking into sometime in the future. He then wondered would it change even more if the baby in her belly was not his.

Theodore had never once wondered what his amortentia smelt like. It was just not something that it had ever occurred to him might be something to think about. When he inhaled he smelt lavender, oranges, frankincense, honey and sun tan lotion. It smelt gorgeous and he hoped he could continue to smell it all the time. This particular scent had always reminded him of being on vacation or in the bath or something. To him and indeed anyone else if they ever smelt it, it would be very holistic indeed. He was highly aroused by this smell and thought that perhaps it was an actual good idea that this smell was not always around him because he'd never get anything done if it was.

Dean was wondering why the room was pulsing and so for a while it didn't immediately occur to him to inhale and smell the scent of his woman or what she'd smell like to him. He eventually inhaled his eyes rolling back into head in lust. She smelt of perfume, fresh parchment, flowers, sandalwood and cheesecake. It was a really mixed bag of smells he was getting and he loved it. I mean seriously where had this scent been all of his life? Was his life meaningless without it? All the girls he had been with had contained their own unique smell and while some of them were pretty good this did top them all. I mean did she even know she smelt like that? Judging based on her face no! This irritated him slightly but he was ok none the less.

As for Hannah well she smelt various different things depending on the guy she was looking at at that moment. For Blaise she always smelled vanilla, roses, ink, coffee and parmesan cheese. It was a heady smell which made her hungry for him always. She had first noticed it in first year when she had been put sitting beside him for one of her classes. It was so intoxicating even then. She just knew then that he was the one for her as he simply exuded strength when he walked into a room. She was always so mesmorised.

As for Theodore he smelt like cherries, almonds, fresh parchment, sea air and olives. She had initially only noticed him for his looks as he had blown her away from the moment she'd lain eyes on him and so initially that was all that attracted to her. He commanded attention when he walked into a room but did not do so from the shadows like Blaise did. He wanted everyone to notice and respect him and was not at all put out by Malfoy and the attention given him as he knew he was the better man. He just had this sexy confidence which made her really want to have him dominate her sexually. Even thinking of it now was making her wet.

Dean had always smelt of molasses, cream, honey, peach schnapps and basil to her. She loved the refreshing smell he always had on him. It was fresh like him. I mean he was never the centre of attention as it was not his thing but he was always fresh and clean looking. I mean he really did take care of himself and it showed. She was not always thrilled with his loose morals but now that they had bonded she would see to it that she brought him into line gently with a slightly firm but loving hand. The possibilities within this room were seriously mounting.


	16. Revenge is sweet

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review love Hermione xxx**

It eventually occurred to both boys that the only way they would experience the same things as the others was if they got as close to the pulsing fountain as them. Fred moved forward noticing his own Roman outfit as well. He could smell her. She smelt of fresh strawberries, vanilla cream, saffron, spices and chocolate. It was the thing he loved to smell the most. He really wished he could bottle up the scent and wear it all day long as a perfume. It was then that an idea struck him. He could make a perfume using amortentia in small amounts and market it as smelling unique to each wearer of it which wouldn't be a lie. He'd be rich tomorrow if these ideas kept coming and based on the fact that they now had their own personal replenishing fountain of the stuff it was likely to never run out. He felt truly amazing.

As for George he smelt roses, lavender, fresh mown grass, old books and coffee from her. His eyes rolled back into his head. He swiped a vial out of his pockets which he always had on him just in case and grabbed some of the amortentia from the fountain. This he noticed made Fred gasp aloud with a highly shocked expression on his face. What was that all about? He wondered idly. "Are you thinking the same things as me Georgie?" asked Fred suddenly. "I don't think so Freddie! Hannah I want to pose an idea to you. What would you feel about using polyjuiced potion during sex sometimes? I mean this way we could be anyone whose hair we have. We could make it scandalous!" he said smiling brightly. She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Why did I not think of this myself that's ingenious? Lolly! Yes I want you to get some hair from every single employee in the ministry and carefully package and label each one. Take the day to do it. Once you are done say tomorrow please do the same for Diagon and Nocturne Alley. The day after that you can do Hogsmeade village!" she said to the stunned house elf. "Yes ok I will do so. It will take me the whole day and you are right, also not everyone is in today so I will need to get it from their homes. Have a nice time!" she said bowing and leaving.

George looked as though all his Christmases had come at once. This fountain served to supply everyone with romance styled entrepreneurial ideas. Blaise was already thinking of women's fashion line he could design and Theodore just knew he wanted to go down the holistic route. As for Dean he could see himself in a counselling role for couples and married people. He would be great at giving them tips and advice on how to spice up their relationships when needed. He would be a counsellor then if they needed to know if they should be in their relationships any longer. It was the perfect idea and now all he needed was a prime premises. "Tilly! Please collect a hair or two from Delores Umbridge and bring them here to me!" said Theodore a huge smile on his face. His elf returned moments later with the hairs. "Here you go sir. I'll see you later on!" she said hugging him and leaving. He placed the hairs into the new vial of the amortentia watching them fizzle and fade into the potion blending into it fully. "Tilly! You left before I could give you your last task but it's alright. Feed this whole potion to Albus Dumbledore and do not let him or anyone else see you do this. Make sure he's alone when you strike!" he said with an evil grin on his face. "Yes sir. Look after yourself!" she said kindly leaving.

She appeared in his office happy to see he was alone. She froze him and shoved the vial down his throat before removing his memory of the last five minutes. Well her master did say that she was to do it no matter what. As she had been invisible the portraits in the room couldn't see anything as the potion bottle went invisible with her. "Oh my! Delores I'm coming my sweet love!" Albus shouted running to the floo and leaving in a flash. It was a shocked Delores Umbridge who was grabbed and kissed by Dumbledore of all people. "Oh Delores my sex kitten. I do love you so. Don't play around with me girl. Admit it you want the extreme power which only I can give you!" he growled out huskily.

She was so shocked. "Well oh Albus who am I kidding your power is so powerfully attractive. With you by my side my career will skyrocket. I mean let's face it the only thing which will ever matter to me is my career and status within society!" she said squealing in excitement as he told her to shut her fat mouth shoving her into a cupboard nearby and sealing it shut. Theodore's revenge for Dumbledore attacking him had been poignant and honestly funny. Besides which he wouldn't know what had happened once it wore off. The dose was so strong that it wouldn't wear off for two days straight. At the end of those two days both parties would be in for a shock based on what they had done. Suddenly steam came from somewhere covering the room in this hot fuzz. They could barely see each other somehow knew they were all naked. In this room all inhibitions slipped away as men kissed one another and Hannah too. She lay down in a chaise lounge feeling up each man and making him moan loudly.

"I have a surprise for you all! I found the recipe at home and let's say if this is a success we'll be using it again and again. Lolly please bring me the blue potion from my room!" she said the potion appearing in her hands. They watched in fascination as she drank it glowing golden before getting up as she split into five woman separately one for each man. The difference was she looked and felt the way each man wanted her to instinctively so for some men she had a smaller chest and for others she had a bigger chest and so on. She could feel each and every sensation her different counterparts were experiencing and it was amazing. Dean was an erratic lover with quick thrusts and lots of breast action. He really fondled her breasts rolling the nipples in between his fingers and thumbs. She was practically mewling at the sensation on her extremely sensitive breasts.

Blaise was the surprise as he didn't immediately shall we say start the love making. He thoroughly massaged her whole body and genitals before gently sliding inside her and pumping her with slow and steady moves. He leaned in kissing her whole neck and gently sucking on her earlobes while trailing his hands up and down her back making her shudder everywhere.

Fred pumped her from behind elevating her legs and placing them on his shoulders for a serious head rush and he circled his hips rolling in and out of her in a deliberately teasing manner. In honesty he was prolonging the pleasure of them both.

George was riding her sideways with quick thrusts as his finger found and circled her clit in deliberately light circular strokes to tease her and drive her wild. The real Hannah was naturally with Theodore who was currently in the doggy position with her thrusting his head off. She came as he leaned forward a bit more and squeezed her clit rolling it firmly between his forefinger and thumbs. As everyone else came the multiple versions of her disappeared and she smiled. "That was amazing we need to do that again soon. I can't anymore as I felt everything the others did. Now then let's go home as we have things to sort out. I have many plans for my new business!" she said leaving the room as the noticed with a huge shock that Albus was down the hall with Delores in his arms carrying her into a room. "Well Mrs Dumbledore it makes sense to carry you over the threshold of your office as we're not at home now! Now show me that desk!" he growled pushing her inside and slamming the door shut. They all grimaced highly as it was bloody disgusting in the words of Dean.

Had he seriously said they were married as well? He'd seriously regret that in two days' time. They all giggled entering the floo but stopped as they arrived home to find Severus Snape waiting on them. "Good Evening all. Albus is missing and has not been seen in his office at school or anywhere on the grounds!" he said looking worried. "Well we've just seen him at the Ministry consummating his marriage with his wife!" said Hannah smiling. "His wife? What? Who is it?" he asked her looking highly scandalised. "It's Delores Umbridge or well Delores Dumbledore now wouldn't it be? Yes indeed" said Theodore smiling brightly. "Now Mr Nott is neither the time nor the place for jokes! He's needed at work for some official stuff which can't be signed off on without him" he snapped.

"Have a peak in my head sir you'll see that I'm being truthful!" said Theodore seriously. Calling out legillimens he saw the entire memory and how disgusted Theodore felt at seeing it. "Well you were definitely not being disingenuous I can see it all here. Just what in the hell is he playing at? Leaving in the middle of the afternoon randomly to get hitched. He never even told anyone they were dating nor did she. It's random but not entirely unheard of. I mean he is entitled to a private life I suppose it just would have been nice had he informed us all about the fact that he would be absent before he left. Never mind we'll to have that meeting tomorrow instead. See you all later on!" he said thanking them before leaving.

"Severus any luck in finding him?" asked Minerva from the staff table where everyone was gathered. "Albus is currently on his honeymoon after getting married. I suspect we'll see him sometime tomorrow or the next day. Before any of you ask I have checked this out and it is indeed real. His wife is Delores Umbridge or as she's now known Delores Dumbledore. He didn't tell any of us his plans but then again they are private so I'm not sure why he would need to. However some of us are old friends and you'd think he'd extend the courtesy but he didn't!" he said as none other than Albus himself stepped through the floo. They had seriously miscalculated how long it would last as it had now ten hours or so later worn off.

"Severus it's really great to see you. I am afraid things are not at all well for me. I woke up married and to Delores Umbridge or now Dumbledore of all things. I don't even love her not to mention that I can't even remember how we got married or why. I mean she is just as disgusted as I am. I don't know who is responsible for this but the one who is will spend serious time in jail. No one ever trifles with Albus Dumbledore and lives to tell the tale!" he snapped as everyone laughed at him. "Good one Albus you almost had me going there!" he said laughing and clapping him on the back with his hand. "But I'm being serious it's not a joke I really don't know how I got married!" he said annoyed and hurt as they continued to laugh at him. "I have office surveillance in all of my portraits we'll see what happened as they will tell me the truth. Nigellious Black old friend what happened to me this morning?" he asked the portrait who frowned. "Well dear boy you suddenly got highly flustered swallowed something I couldn't see and ran at the floo proclaiming that you were going to your love Delores and that you'd see her soon!" he answered honestly as everyone stopped laughing. "Well it would seem you were being truthful. Now you'll just have to figure this one out ok!" said Minerva seriously the people in the room looking up to him for clarification he understood.


	17. Dumbledore's Surprise

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks, love Hermione xxx**

Dumbledore pounded his office floor trying to think of who had done this to him. Unfortunately for him the list of people who might want revenge on him was very long. He first thought of Hannah Potter Weasley but her magic was not nearly strong enough so he regretted deeply that he had to rule her out. Still he wondered who it was. Then he enquired as to where Delores was and found out she was home sick. He knew too that she then regretted it. He couldn't blame her. However the throbbing in his dick whenever he thought of her now was most uncomfortable. He'd not been quote that active in years. Now that he thought about it his back was rather sore. Just what way had he done her yesterday? He headed to Madam Pomfrey to get it seen to at once and try to rectify the situation once and for all.

Dean was in Diagon Alley purchasing the premises for his new relationship/marriage sexual/routine counselling business which he would be entering into with Theodore. Theo would supply the couples with holistic treatments/products and Dean would supply them with counselling and holistic treatment ideas which could be used at home to further benefit their relationship. It was a three story building which had a lift inside it going to all floors and a separate basement. The basement was where the products would be made and manufactured by both Dean and Theodore. They would be making gift baskets containing relaxing oils, scented candles, incense, hand massagers, loofahs for the shower or bath and finally music for relaxation which could be played on a gramophone which was what most people used in the Wizarding world. Some variations on this would include an oil burner which came with the candles and an infuser set.

These gift baskets would sell for eighty galleons without the oil burner and infuser and one hundred galleons with it. There would be enough in there to last two weeks and they would be having subscription boxes sent out to people who wanted the product often without needing to come to the store to get it. These gift baskets could be bought on their own or included in some holistic treatments for two hundred galleons. The counselling would be two hundred galleons for four sessions, one thousand galleons for twenty sessions and fifty galleons for pay as you go sessions. Dean felt that this was a fair price in comparison with the two hundred and fifty galleons per session some of the other counsellors in their world charged. Besides which St Mungos had to send you there in order to get an appointment which is not what his service would be like.

Hannah who had wanted to open a potions business herself would be making medical grade potions and selling them on one floor of the building of her choosing. She would be making the equivalent of muggle first aid kits and stocking them differently depending on size and selling them at various prices. Some would contain ten of each potion, twenty of each potion or five of each potion and each one would be priced differently. This would contain things for pain relief, hangover cures, upset stomach relievers and bone regenerators as well as a booklet on how to use the various things at home. This would then insure that only the major patients went to St Mungos giving the staff there enough time to their jobs accurately and focus more without having to constantly stop to treat minor injuries. She had already decided to take the top floor of the building when it occurred to her that perhaps her own building would be better beside that.

Thinking this was the best option she bought the building beside it which just so happened to be free after the last owners had gone bust. This building too was a three story one and she would work there with Fred who would be making a range of perfumes and skin care lines based solely on making you feel your best. Some would contain amortentia but others would contain phoenix tears. He would also be producing scent bottles and candles with some amortentia built into it so people could smell them in their homes. He had already decided to charge ten galleons for a pack of six candles.

This would in no way inhibit the holistic treatments of next door as those would be based mainly on marriages and how to spice them up. The people who went there would not always have marital issues but would want a way to make their marriage perhaps a bit more exciting or indeed their relationship if they weren't married. For those couples who had lost touch with one another Dean would be there to help them via counselling to work through their stuff. It was actually just the counselling service which would be available solely to married people or those in relationships. The holistic treatments could be purchased by anyone who wanted one.

George had decided to work in Hannah's building on the middle floor himself making small vials of polyjuice potion which would last just one hour or twenty minutes depending on what the person wants and would be designed to work solely for sexual pleasure. This would ensure that no one could break the law whilst using them and might even get him an award for creativity. He would also be making fantasy potions to show people what their other halves fantasy is and a potion called a daydream broth which would make you the drinker experience their fantasy with their dream partner in a very real daydream. As these could be bought by anyone he knew they would be best sellers. With these potions he could even include a discount for what his brother was selling if he decided to.

Blaise had decided to open a fashion shop creating a fashion empire based on lingerie clothing for all. It was his hope to be able to provide everyone with something wonderful they could actually afford while giving the more, higher end clients something as well. It would be done smoothly so they could mesh well together without being judged. As he would be treating everyone fairly he was more then happy about it. He had also agreed to hire a squib to work there so they could still be part of this society which Hannah loved him for. I mean there he was looking to gain a serious reputation and fashion empire yet he was still thinking of others as well. What a sexy and selfless man. She was so turned on by his ideas that she nearly jumped his bones when she saw him.

"I hope Blaise that you'll allow me to be the first one to sample all of your wears!" she said seductively kissing him deeply and making him moan. "Oh Hannah you'll be the first to try everything out at home I promise. You know I have an idea of what my first product should be. Would you like to try it out at home now?" he growled kissing her neck. His lips moving up and down the column of her throat making it so difficult for her to focus. "Well we can always decorate and open things tomorrow!" she said grinding up into him and aparating them both away. They landed in a random living room of the manor which had wide high windows which looked out over the grounds and meant that anyone could see in if they were looking. This only served to turn her on even more.

Waving his wand she was wearing a silk teal bra and thong set with some high heels on. She twirled for him loving his attentions which he was lavishing on her. He pulled out a camera snapping various snaps of her in different poses wearing the clothing before slowly removing them from her. "These will make great photos for my personal collection!" he said as he kissed her neck and arms trailing his fingers up and down over her back making her shudder deeply. His voice was deep and sensual as he told her how much he appreciated her body. Wrapping his hands around her breasts he squeezed gently and moved in an upwards motion dragging her nipples out and then rolling them making her mewl out loud. He was so talented with his hands. He then replaced his fingers with his lips sucking the nipples to taut beads of pleasure which made her so wet. Her nipples had always been such a weakness for her. If someone so much as grazed them sometimes she would want to take them to bed. He knew this about her and it was also a weakness of his. He just loved nipples and playing with them to bring pleasure to his lover.

His own weakness was his nipples and his scalp. He loved having his scalp scrapped during sex. Sliding down her body whilst still biting and suckling her nipples he trailed his fingers up and down her sides reaching around to squeeze her buttocks. He ran his fingers through her now soaking core to lightly pinch and roll her clit making her roll her eyes back in her head. He was so good and she was unable to tell him she was close as he had taken her breath away. She shuddered coming all over his fingers which had been plunging in and out her pussy quickly.

She stopped him and then slid down his body making sure to scrape his scalp slightly the way she knew he liked. She licked his nipples making his eyes seriously dilate. She slid down further scratching his back along the way and making him shiver and growl low in his throat. She grabbed his by now thick, throbbing and bobbing erection in her hands. She'd never realised quite how large he was. Maybe she'd just not been focused before. She stroked up and down his meaty pole squeezing it at various intervals. She placed her hot mouth over it's tip sucking it into her warm cavity and began moving her lips and tongues up and over his erection till he finally groaned out squeezing his seed into her. He lay there panting with her by his side. "You have a filthy mouth Mrs Zabini!" he said smirking at her.

"No Blaise this is a filthy mouth. Fuck me Blaise!" she said giggling as he growled his erection now so hard he was aching to get up inside her. He plunged into her depths over and over sucking her nipples and rubbing her clit as he went making her scream out her orgasm moments later. They both retired to bed to sleep then as they were tired.

Back at the castle Dumbledore had gotten his back seen to and was lying down as Madam Pomfrey checked him over once again for anything further. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking having such vigorous sex at your age? I mean Albus you're no spring chicken neither is Madam Umbridge or Dumbledore I mean!" she said as she was interrupted at her floo. "Poppy Pomfrey excuse me. My name is Healer Johnson and I am here to see Albus Dumbledore. Mr Dumbledore you know as well as I do that we can detect all things medical no matter how soon as Magic allows us to. Madam Dumbledore came in today feeling sick and we can tell you she is pregnant. She is only a few days pregnant but we can note that with our magical skills which are as you know very advanced indeed. She has asked that I tell you this at once!" he said Dumbledore who was standing fainting and whacking his head on a side board knocking him out.

"For goodness sake Healer Johnson! I just healed that now he'll need it healed again! Be careful next time now stand back as I'll be healing and reviving him!" she said sternly doing so. He woke up and gasped aloud. "Healer Johnson I am sorry. I don't usually faint. Tell my dear wife that I will support her in this as best I can. I was going to have this sham annulled but now she is carrying my baby I suddenly feel highly powerful and as though I couldn't possibly go though with it now. Thank you!" he said smiling.

 _This is it! My child will be the smartest and most powerful child born to take out Hannah Potter once and for all as it should have been. Vengeance will be mine as well as eternal power and glory. Albus you genius!_ He thought as he climbed into bed that night an evil smile on his face.


	18. Evil plots foiled by St Mungos

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks lobve Hermione xxx**

 _Don't you love me anymore huh? I thought I WAS YOUR ALL! I agreed to disappear because it would make things easier for you Albus now I check in to find out you're married and expecting a child! You've betrayed me and our love! You were with me just last week! How could you not say you were married and expecting a damn child!_

Albus jumped at the voice from the fireplace. "Please listen to me. I was poisoned and it is for this reason and this reason only that I am married. I love you with all my heart sweetheart. I just discovered the woman who I unfortunately married due to this potion is pregnant and so I thought that her child could benefit me here in the control of others. I have means and methods which can make the child instantly grow and become what I want it to be. I really want to marry you Gellert I do but if I divorce her she'll my powerful pawn child away from me and I can't have that. I do however have a suggestion. Meet me in Switzerland in a few days and I'll marry you there as there are no laws in the wizarding world about marrying someone if you're already married. Come on let's do this!" he said to Grindelwald who smiled at him.

"Albus oh my Ally of course I will but you better be telling the truth to me otherwise I'll kill you or something. If I find out you actually really love her there will be problems for you cause I'll tell everyone you didn't really kill me and that I left because I wanted you to have the best. No one screws with Gellert Grindelwald that's one sure thing!" he snapped from the fireplace where he was making his floo call. As soon as he'd heard the voice Albus made sure to silence the portraits in the room so they couldn't hear what was being said between the two nor could they tell anyone about it unless he said so. The charm he'd found for this control of his office portraits was amazing and offered him so much freedom to do whatever he wanted without having to answer to anyone else.

"I know what you mean and I thank you sweetheart. You just remember to stock up on that relaxant potion and don't forget the lube. I'm telling you I've not lost my touch and I'm going to fuck you up!" Albus growled making Gellert smile.

"I like this new fiercer you. If I remember rightly I used to fuck you up so I will be doing that again but you can also fuck me up now. Oh Albus thinking about it has me so hard. You have no idea. Hey maybe we can erase the record of your other marriage and this tarts memory and raise the child as our own! That would be wonderful and deliciously evil!" said Grindelwald smiling evilly at Albus who mirrored his delighted expression.

"I am most shocked I did not think of this myself. Delores will forget everything as will everyone else who knows about it now. We can raise this child together and it will be perfect. He can attend my school and we can see each other all the time. You'll have to change your name and appearance but we can arrange that. I want to be with you and we'll have to have you look as different as you can. I'll have it so you can look normal in bed at night with just me but during the day you'll look different to everyone else. In fact I think I'll have you look the same way to me all the time and just different to everyone else. What should your name be?" Albus asked the man who was deep in thought.

"Well yes I should look normal to you and different to everyone else. My name should be Garrick Garround and I'll be from Switzerland of French decent. Yes leave it with me and I'll get the magical legal papers drawn up. No one will know who I really am and we'll be together at last. Oh I love you Albus!" he said crying tears of joy.

"Oh Garrick you have no idea how turned on I am. Stay there and sort everything out down your end and I'll do the same here. I'll be to see you every time I get free and we can finally be together once the whole nine months are up. Just think sweetheart nine months of hell for a lifetime of joy where we can finally be together at long last. At last my life's wishes will come true. I am so happy right now!" he said as Garrick agreed leaving once again.

Dumbledore's mood wouldn't be down for a long while that's one sure thing. He was eagerly planning how he would go about removing her child from her without her knowledge. He could erase her memory but there were things to detect that. Having said that he did have the elder wand so maybe he could make sure it wouldn't be traceable to anyone. She was a vile woman who made his skin crawl. He could actually remember doing her seven times in as many hours so it was no wonder she was now pregnant. For someone of her age of forty two it was no uncommon in the wizarding world to have a baby. People who often did so often thought of their career first as she had done.

In her office Delores had used the crutiatus curse on two employees who had annoyed her with ridiculous complaints about something or other. Didn't they see she had more to deal with? She had of course erased their memories of it afterwards after all her career would be in ruins if anyone ever found out and really it was all that mattered to her. Clutching the poison filled pouch in her hand she wondered whether or not she should even take it. Did she really want a baby? Did she really want Albus in her life? These were all things to be considered. Well considering his extreme hatred and disgust when he'd found out what he'd done he didn't deserve to be a father. She uncorked the vial just as the minister entered to tell her something. Groaning in anger she put the vial back in her drawer and plastered on her fake smile she reserved just for him.

As soon as he was gone she once again tried to take the potion to be interrupted by Charlie Weasley who was over from the Dragon Reserve in Romania to give her information to be passed on to the Department of the Regulation of Animal Control.

"Thank you Charles I will pass this on when I head down there this evening. See yourself out!" she waved a dismissive hand at him. He grunted out an insulting word at her and then left at once. Grabbing the vial she swigged it fully chucking it into her fireplace when it was done. She had not noticed that Kingsley Shacklebolt had seen her as he had come in to discuss something with her.

"What was that Delores and don't lie to me I saw you take something and them chuck the remains in the fireplace!" he thundered making her jump. It was of course just the way in which he spoke. He just always ha this kind of deep and thundery voice which scared a few people from time to time.

"It was potion for my period if you must know. I just didn't wish anyone else to see it in here as it is embarrassing for me should anyone see it. It's quite alright and nothing at all to worry about!" she said as his eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think so ma'am. You're bleeding. No complaints I am taking you to Saint Mungos to get checked out as no one bleeds like this during a period. My wife always gets them and so I know these things" he said seriously.

"I order you to leave this office at once and let me go there myself. I will not have a man accompanying me to the hospital when I am well able to go on my own. Do not make me force you to leave!" she snapped as he grabbed her arm pulling her into the floo and taking them both there. She proceeded to stun him but he merely dodged it. You don't become the top Auror in your field for nothing.

The mediwitch who came over confiscated her wand and admonished her for firing it in the hospital of all places. "Mr Kingsley although your intentions were for the best and Delores must face this you should not have forced her here against her will either. I know you have a wife and only did what you thought was best but next time just send us an emergency patronus. Thank you sir and we'll see you soon. It's just some abdominal bleeding anyway and I can tell already that she'll be fine" said the mediwitch as he thanked her leaving.

"Delores my scan has shown me that you have damaged one of your ovaries and I am not sure as of yet if you'll ever be able to conceive again!" she said seriously.

"Please remove them both. I don't want to get periods anymore!" she snapped at the Mediwitch shocking her.

"We can't do that as you are pregnant. You're baby has been severely compromised however we managed to save it. Had you not come in as quickly as you did it would surely have died. You are very lucky indeed" she said shocked when Delores threw herself into a table corner causing further bleeding.

"I do not want this baby nor have I ever wanted it. The vile man who made me pregnant did so via the use of spells and forced me to marry him. I did not want any of this and we don't want each other. It was a love potion I am sure because I don't love Albus Dumbledore one bit. I need to press charges against him as he manipulated me using his own potion so I'd forget my senses for a while marrying him and sleeping with him merely because he suggested it. It's not right and I want justice!" she shouted tears falling from her eyes.

"Well I have healed the bleeding and added protections around your tummy for we cannot allow anymore damage to be done to the foetus. I have arranged for you and Mr Dumbledore to go for marriage counselling at Harmonious Holistic with Dr Dean Thomas. He has recently opened up a reasonably priced clinic in Diagon Alley and charges just fifty galleons a session or two hundred for four sessions. Please go and see him together. I will be informing Mr Dumbledore that his presence is required and should he not turn up he will face legal charges. What we medical staff here say about someone's health goes and to ignore it is highly negligent on his behalf. I will see you later. Your appointment is with Dr Thomas tomorrow at two in the afternoon. Good day ma'am" she said as a shaking Delores Dumbledore who looked like she'd been slapped across the face with a fish left gaping. Wouldn't Dean be in for surprise when he saw one of his first clients! In fact actually since he'd launched his business yesterday he had over fifty people booking to see him. As no one else offered the kind of counselling he did he was delighted to be of service. As it was now his week was very full just how he liked it. Hannah was so proud of all he'd achieved and only on the second day of business. She knew she'd picked him for a good reason. He'd so be getting some appreciation from her tonight that's for sure.


	19. Counselling with the Dumbledores

**Here's the next chapter. Please read and review love Hermione xxx**

"Dr Thomas we have two clients coming to see you this afternoon. Mr and Mrs Dumbledore. Now we know they do not wish to come here however they have to and the law is on our side with this. A few years ago we told a patient of ours to go to an appointment we'd arranged for him and that it was vital that he should attend. He didn't feel like going and so he didn't at the cost of his own life. His family sued the hospital for negligence relating to his death and so now as a cover your own arse kind of thing we made it against the law to not go to an appointment when asked to by us. They only need to attend once and can choose to not return if it is their wish to do so. I have had no choice but to add protections of the magical variety to Mrs Dumbledore's stomach as she seems intent on harming the baby in there."

"We realise that Mr Dumbledore is at fault for this and will be motioning for him to be prosecuted at a later stage as he says he was poisoned but I find that very hard to believe. I only charmed Mrs Dumbledore as she is currently a danger to herself and her baby. Whether she likes it or not that child is a life and she should not be allowed to terminate it because quite frankly murder is wrong. If she does not want that baby I can assure you that there are plenty of young people who cannot have children who would kill for the opportunity to have one. I'm sorry sir but I find it highly selfish to take this away from others who are in need and could benefit from it should she choose to give up the baby afterwards!" said the mediwitch full of passion as she stood now in Deans office.

Deans' office was painted a nice plum shade and consisted of a plush carpet with a fancy comfortable wing-backed chair for him to sit in which faced a nice two seated leather couch for his clients to sit in which could become two separate arm chairs if need be. There was an art deco clock on the wall above that seat so he could keep track of time and so on. In the corner of the room was his desk which had various books on psychology and counselling in it and he was happy that it looked this way.

"Well Miss Wilkins I must insist that you remove the protections you've placed on her belly as it is not your right to put them there nor is it your right to judge in anyway their actions. You have every right to a personal opinion but please do not make the error again of trying to enforce it on others in an extreme manner as that is never a good thing. You don't know what happened to them so don't judge them. I see what you mean about the appointments though and it was indeed reckless of him to not go to his appointment when you had specifically said he should to the betterment of his health. Some people cannot be told. There are many resourced muggle, magical or otherwise which can support those who cannot have children of their own so I'd suggest you look into it for them as they would probably appreciate the help. See yourself out please. I need to prepare for the session" he said lighting a few candles which were scented all over the office.

She huffed in annoyance seeing Delores and removing the charm before leaving. He called them both in thinking it was going to be an interesting session to say the least.

"Please come in and have a seat here. Would either of you like a cup of tea or coffee?" he asked them both when they both said they'd like some tea. He had it made and brought in to them before continuing.

"Now I believe in everyone getting their say and while the other person is talking you cannot interrupt them. They must be allowed to express themselves fully without being judged for doing so. So let's begin. I have your file here from St Mungos and indeed the Ministry of Magic where the two of you got married. Mrs Dumbledore please go first. Can you tell me what happened to you just before you got married?" he asked her curiously.

She took a sip from her tea with shaking hands and proceeded to answer him. "Well I was at the ministry writing up a report on the recent animal's welfare draft which had been drawn up by the wizengamot when Mr Dumbledore swept into the room. I had never seen him like this before looking all harried and as though he was in a terrible panic or rush. He came over saying he loved me and that I was to not worry as he was there to look after me. As soon as he touched me I could remember nothing except wanting to return his affections as much as he wanted to give them to me. I knew once whatever he had done to me had worn off that we'd married and had sex many times."

"I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked. I started to feel highly unwell and discovered I was pregnant and that this mans monster grew inside me. It made me want to physically hurl my guts up everywhere. I tried to kill the child to get away from the disgust and grief it caused me but my colleague found me forcing me to go to the doctors whether I wanted to or not. It was there that they discovered what I was doing to try and get rid of it and punished me for it. I mean what could I do this monster essentially drugged me or used a spell or something and raped me. I know it was rape because I could never desire him. The spell made me agree to anything he said to me until it wore off" she said wiping her eyes with a tissue Dean had given her.

"Well that is interesting to hear. Now please tell me what happened once this spell wore off?" he asked her.

"Well that's just it. I mean after it wore off he seemed highly disgusted telling me he'd been poisoned obviously against his will and that he would not willingly do this. I saw what he had done to me and confronted him about it but he just swore he hadn't meant to and it was the fault of some spell or potion or something. Honestly any excuse to get out of what he'd done to me. He just acted all confused and as though his senses had totally left him when he left me there. I'll be applying for annulment as soon as I can. I must say you seem to be the only person at the moment who can understand why I might not want that child. That Mediwitch wants kicking into touch sharpish. Her attitude stinks and she had no right to imply and tell me how wrong it was that I didn't wish to keep my rapists baby" she said great sobs wracking her body.

"I can see how difficult this is for you Delores. I can say that a spell or potion would insight such a reaction but being as brilliant as he is he would know what to say to you in regards to that. I'm not saying Mr Dumbledore that you were lying but I am saying you would know how to explain it away as well. Now please explain to me what happened to you that day?" he asked Dumbledore who up until now had been unfocused due to thinking about Garrick so much. God he loved that mans cock. Oh now he needed to answer something.

"Well I was in my office going over staff records when I got a fright and swallowed something liquid because of getting the fright. I didn't have time to process it properly so just swallowed which was an accident. I know that after that point my only thoughts were of Delores and loving her to the full capability of my being. I just felt such extreme passion and love for her it almost killed me to be feeling like this. When I saw her we just kind of had sex and before I knew it we were married. I didn't wish to marry her but this potion gave me no choice. I am sorry that I upset you Delores, but things were truly out of my control at this point. I had no choice but to do whatever it was making me do. Severus Snape even heard from the portraits in my office that I swallowed something even though they didn't see me drink me anything and then said that I ran to Delores like a bat out of hell!" he replied seriously making Dean arch his eyebrows in surprise.

"I can see Mr Dumbledore that this would have been very alarming for you however now I can see that Mrs Dumbledore feels very confused and hurt. I would advise sitting down together tonight to work things over with one another and come up with a compromise which suits you both. This child needs a loving environment in which to grow up in and I feel you two if you worked things out could provide this service to them. We are as I can now tell out of time however I do feel one more session would be of great help to try and heal the rift between you. I think you both made very valid points and I think in ways you are both correct. This is where my idea of compromising comes from. I will see you same time next week!" he said as they left. He flopped into his seat sighing heavily. He had not quite realised the work involved in this but was so excited to be in this new journey anyway no matter where it took him.

Counselling was something he'd always wanted to do and after this last session he really started to feel he could bring a difference to people's lives. He had thought Dumbledore's punishments had been well deserved but had not thought of the complications it would bring to people's lives. Delores however was no angel as she too had a coloured past torturing and wildly bullying and putting people down for years at work so it was about time someone finally put her in her place. It shouldn't have happened like this but should have happened none the less. She was too high strung and had ruined many a reputation or career simply because of her position and who she was. Dumbledore had seemed oddly calm and highly unfocused during the session as it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

He had answered all the questions he'd been asked to answer but sometimes it appeared as though he'd only just heard what had been asked of him. He'd answer and then close in on himself again. It was a defence mechanism which prevented him getting hurt in the future. He'd need to wake up, smell the coffee and adjust to what is going on his life currently if he ever hoped to be able to resolve and or move on from this ordeal in his life. Was he ready to have a child? Did he have the funds for that? Would he support her in raising their child in anyway he could? Was he father material or did he need a crash course in raising a baby considering he didn't already have children. It was one of those things which made him most sad. He loved children and the idea of them being his was mind blowing. They were options which would be discussed in their next session.


	20. First day surprise post

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review love Hermione xxx**

Dean made his way home feeling glad to be leaving his office for the day. He was tired. He loved his job but listening to people's problems for too long took its toll. He knew that technically both of them deserved it for how they had severely abused each of their positions hurting countless others on the way. Truthfully Dumbledore and Umbridge were sadistic people who had seriously harmed and or purposefully hurt people in their lifetimes and got serious enjoyment from doing so. They both deserved this reality check. Dean was if truth be told furious at the mediwitch who couldn't just have a serious opinion and leave it at that. She simply had to enforce her opinions on others. In fact he was thinking of reporting her to the medical board for this as it should never be allowed. Maybe using the smallest possible amount of truth serum in their tea tomorrow might help Albus to open up about what it is he is trying to hide from as it's not healthy.

About one drop in each cup of tea should do it or better yet he might rim the cups with a miniscule amount of it. He got home before anyone else and had his own elf Dotty take him for a soak. He needed to distress and a bath was his way to do so during the week. Hannah was in her own shop delighted with what she had made so far. She had come up with the wonderful idea to make up one of each of the potions she'd need and then use the gemino charm to make several duplicates as she required them. She knew that the gemino curse burned but she had phoenix tears on hand to heal them after wards. She had decided that the shape of her Magi-kits as she had named them would be like a largish round bottle shape. The container itself was not that large but it did have some spells on it to prevent breakages and people stealing it. On the outside were a few buttons and a handle through which your hand could go. If you held it in your hand you could twist the shell of the bottle shape off to reveal the round shelving inside containing various potions.

She had decided to charge ninety five galleons for each kit. Each kit contained a set of eight pain relief potions, one small bottle of dittany, two small bottles of skelegrow, four bottles of dreamless sleep draft, two bottles of bruise and burn salve, two bandages to wrap your wounds in and set of muggle plasters. In there was also a list of each of the potions, what they did, how to use them and in what does as well as contact information for the main departments in St. Mungos. On the outside you had a button which once pushed would instigate the lumos charm for five minute intervals but as it was powered by either solar energy or ambient magic it meant it would always work.

She was closing her shop when Lucius Malfoy came in. "Excuse me Madam Potter- Weasley but I was wishing to enquire about what you sell and what it does? Word has reached me that it's revolutionary but it never occurred to anyone to tell me what it is or does!" he said as he walked over to her counter where she was clearing up.

"Well Mr Malfoy it's a medical kit which can be used in the home to prevent everyone going to St Mungos for every little thing. This means you only need to go to St Mungos for very serious injuries. In this kit here which costs just ninety five galleons you will find various potions for pain relief, skelegrow, dittany, dreamless sleep, bruise and burn salve, plasters and bandages. This container also can make a lumos for five minute periods at a time by pressing this button here as sometimes our wand hand can be injured and so we still need to see. It is powered by both solar energy and ambient magic in our surroundings so it will always work for us" she said as his eye brows went up very high into his hair line in shock.

"This is indeed a wonderful idea and I'll take six of them to put in my office and in each of my homes. This will help me a lot and I shall be recommending it to my friends as we all if truth be told detest having to wait at the hospital for something as simple as a burn. Well you know with the hospital caring more now for surgeries, pregnancies and the like this world can be more efficient. Here you go. That's five hundred and seventy galleons even. Good day to you!" he said sweeping from the store his hair flowing out behind him. She might not like the man but he did just agree to promote her business so who was she to complain.

Her feet ached from standing up for most of the day and she was looking forward to having a soak when she went home. "Lolly run the main bath for me please!" she said to Lolly who appeared there before her. "Miss I can't do that as Master Dean is in there now. Would you like me to tell him to leave?" she asked Hannah who brightened up. "No that's fine I'll be joining him just please assure that there is plenty of hot water as he may have been in it a while. Thank you!" she said as Lolly left. She entered to see Dean asleep in there not wanting to disturb him she made sure the water was hot enough and left. Hannah came in groaning in frustration at the sound of Dean snoring. She had hoped to relax and unwind but couldn't do so with him snoring like this. She decided to get in and see what happened.

She swam over to him and began to rub his feet tenderly as he woke up. "If this is a dream don't wake me up!" he said making her smile. Exchanging positions he massaged her feet as much as he could as she was ticklish there. "I am so relaxed. I honestly could come home to this each day. I made great sales today for my first day. Lucius Malfoy bought six of my products and said he'll be promoting it for me amongst his friends. I may not like the man one bit but this is good. I hope he doesn't ask anything of me for this!" she said as an owl flew into the room shocking them both as none of them had been expecting male. It released a package and a letter. The package opened automatically petals exploding from it after which some jewels which looked to be precious fell to the floor in a neat pile in front of the tub.

The owl delivered the letter to her hand personally leaving and in turn leaving her highly confused. The writing on the front was not from any of her men so who was it from and what had they to say to her? The writing was exceptionally neat and it made it a pleasure to read. Had one of them gotten someone else to write this for them? Opening the letter she read it growling in rage. Was this some kind of joke? What the fuck was this? She'd be getting answers and soon if she had any say in the matter.


	21. The letter

**Here's the next chapter. Please read and review love Hermione xxx**

Dean could see her anger and wondered what it was about. He went to ask her but needn't have bothered as she shoved the letter into his hands.

 _Dear Miss Hannah Marie Potter,_

 _You are hereby expected to attend the wedding of young Draconis Abraxas Black where you two shall be married. Resistance is futile and you expected to be prompt and comport yourself a lady at all times. If this is not to your liking Severus Tobias Snape will be available to marry you instead. Do not worry as he knows his place and will not kick up a fuss about this. Face it you both need each other and as I said before you will be apologising him in the best way possible._

 _I've applied to the Ministry for annulments on your behalf hence me addressing you in your ordinary name earlier. They haven't come through for me on that yet but given my position I will likely get it in mere weeks instead of the months it takes everyone else to get it. I am after all our most important citizen. I expect you to attend and you will do wearing the best and finest of clothing so you never need to worry about things like that. The money leeching bastards you like to call husbands may attend if they wish to do so. In fact it would be most agreeable if they did. There is nothing I like more then seeing people loosing something great at the betterment of a better person._

 _I only floated the idea of Draco as I thought it might peak your interest enough to keep reading. Obviously you can marry him but he is not the ideal choice. I do however feel that you could be the right kind of person to kick him into touch as the muggles say. Since your into mass prostitution and all that Shiraz why not just marry both I mean you do love your men of every kind. No need to worry about Draco as he is highly strung but highly insecure underneath it all and he'll do almost anything to feel accepted anywhere by anyone and so it is this I have exploited. He will do what he's told if he wants to survive. I can see clearly now that being subtle as a brick and passive is not helping me so therefore I am being more active now in my pursuit of eternal happiness for both men._

 _By the by the jewels are for you because I do believe that somewhere under there is a lady of some sorts. The jewels do also take you to your wedding in four hours and they are set to lock onto to you whether you like it or not so I'd suggest you use that money of yours for a good thing and buy yourself a dress. I've also taken the liberty of setting up a direct debit in the names of both of the men so that all of your money goes to them. You have your business so money really doesn't matter and then those sponges or spouses or whatever can get a damn job. No more fucking handouts I mean it. As my darling wife is always saying I WILL HAVE ORDER! Your ticket as such leaves in four hours (ready or not). Oh and happy wedding day, congratulations. I know you'll do me proud._

 _Affection of a sort as always,_

∆ _lbus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Deciding quickly she emerged from the bath telling Dean not to worry and that she'd sort it out. She had Lolly dress her in a flash and flooed over to a very surprised Lucius Malfoy who was expecting no one for the evening. "Good Evening Mr Malfoy. I am so sorry to intrude but I need your help and this also concerns your son. I received this letter plus a pile of precious gems earlier tonight. Please read it before anything else!" she said so seriously.

"Of course Mrs Potter Weasley. Lobby please bring our guest a fresh cup of tea and a slice of chocolate cake at once!" he barked out as the elf nodded bringing back the things whilst Lucius read it growling under his breath. "Clearly you have greatly offended Albus in some way and I don't even care to know how but this does concern my son and I've done more then enough to him I shouldn't have over the years. I'll not subject him to anymore nonsense. As for Severus I know for a fact that he'd never agree. You know he's staying here for a few days I'll have him fetched as he'll need to read this!" he said calling out for Severus who came at once.

"Mrs Potter Weasley I thought we had already established that Albus was married. What's to do now?" he said as Lucius spoke. "Read this it concerns you and indeed my own son!" he snapped handing him the letter roughly.

Severus groaned reading the letter before growling in rage. "You know that old coot sent me some crystals earlier on asking me to find something to do with them in my potions classroom. I was rather looking forward to it tomorrow as I was too tired to do anything more tonight. Thank you for informing us of this and I trust that just like us you don't want this to happen. I know of your husbands Hannah and I would never dream of judging you for it. I am so sorry he feels so deluded in his ways. I know you see that this all makes perfect sense to him as he's the one doing it but he can't see that it's affecting and harming everyone else. I'd suggest a bombarda Maxima on the crystals and he won't expect it especially from a woman as dainty as yourself. I'll deal with this if and when it should arise. I'll be taking this potion to protect against all potions and spells for the next forty eight hours and here you go you should take one too. Draco will need this too Lucius. Insure despite the bad taste that he drinks it all!" he ordered as Hannah thanked them both and left.

She arrived home once again in her lounge where everyone was waiting for her. "I assume Dean has shown you his copy of the letter. I've taken a potion to protect me from anything Albus may try magically for the next forty eight hours as have Severus and Draco. Quite frankly I'm exhausted and I need to go to sleep now. Blaise join me in my bed as I need some tender loving from you tonight!" she said kissing all of her boys in turn before bringing Blaise with her.

He was hard as nails from her request earlier and felt like doing everything but being tender with her. "May I take liberties tonight as I'm not feeling very tender if you get my drift?" he asked her as she laughed out loud. "Sure thing Blaise. I just meant I wanted some loving from you!" she said as she kissed him deeply. Snaking his hands up her back he sent shivers all down her spine as he went. He slid her dress off her shoulders kissing them and following her straps down her arms with a line of kisses to make her blush. He kissed back up her arm and on to her neck which he peppered in kisses and love bites making her squirm. As he kissed her lips his tongue delving deep inside to stroke and suck on her own one she mewled.

His hands found her by now bare breasts tweaking and pulling on the nipples a bit more firmly then usually making her almost shout out loud at the wonderful sensation. Suddenly she was minus her panties as he bent her over his lap massaging her pussy and slipping his two fingers deep inside her. He began to roughly spank her bum till it was ruby red and she was climaxing hard against his hand. She shuddered as he slipped himself inside her going slow at first leaning in to suck her nipples which were still tender from earlier. Looking into her eyes he bit them slightly making her arch up further into him. As he quickened his pace, sucking her nipples and ears whilst rubbing in a circle on her clit they both came together screaming out as they both shuddered deeply. A moment afterwards she was still climaxing. As she remembered the bombarda maxima she used it on the stones making them crush into a thousand small pieces. She fell asleep as soon as her head rested on Blaise's chest with him joining her shortly afterwards.


	22. Let the wedding commence!

**Here's the next chapter please read and review and I hope you like it, love Hermione xxx**

In his office Dumbledore watched the clock as the time drew nearer for the wedding. Snape and Malfoy were shocked to find themselves in the area or clearing in which the wedding ceremony had been set up. _Welcome men to this your wedding day. Those crystals just needed to be touched by you to activate. I partly guessed they'd be destroyed. Now neither of you are dressed for the occasion but I can sort this all out in a jiffy. There now you at least look the part. For fucks sake smile will you. You're marrying into the Potter line and should feel good about it instead of sulking like droopy mandrakes. Think of it this way Severus Hannah will literally be payinfg for the mistakes of her father. I have charmed this official here to conduct the ceremony for me. I am usually against the sue of dark magic totally but Hannah Potter just makes e need to do it unfortunately. I have had no choice but to use the imperious on him silly man._

"What the hell Albus? I don't want to marry her or anyone really. I hated her dad and not her and I will not have her punished simply because you say so. I could only ever love Lily and to marry her daughter or anyone under duress is not the way to go about doing things. Do you hear me clearly now listen to me clearly I WILL NEVER WANT TO MARRY HANNAH POTTER SO LONG AS I LIVE!" he said making Albus gasp.

 _Why must you always make me so sad huh? Why must you always make me do these things I do not wish to do. If people only dd everything I told them to I'd never need to resort to such dark magic. I mean I thought you'd jump at the chance of a free and easy wife given your horrible upbringing but no you can't just be happy with it like any normal person would. You just have to force my damn hand every time don't you. And you young Malfoy stop lookign so disgusted. You'll be richer beyond your wildest dreams now. Anyway whats two more husbands to a slut like Hannah Potter? Once they annul her other so called marriages you two can be married to her giving her as many children as I tell you to. I promise people will start to take me seriously one way or another and I choose another._

"But I'm a good boy. I've never done anything wrong. Why would you wish to punish me so?" said Draco as Albus freaked out completely rounding on him wand raised in assault mode.

 _You will not question a free and slutty wife again are we clear you petulant jerk. Crucio! See now you've made me use two unforgivables in the space of ten minutes. What in the hell are you personally turning me into?_ he said as Hannah arrived suddenly.

"Well if I do say so myself this is the saddest collection of people I've seen yet. I am a lady and will be treated as such. Let' get a little bit real shall we? I mean a wedding at midnight outside of all places! I am a woman of standards and this does not meet them by a long shot. You Albus will decorate the place to a better degree. If I am to marry I will do so in style. I do not want to do this but I do see you haven't left me any choice. How is Delores? From what I hear she's pregnant. Oh I do hope you support your wife when she delivers your baby. Do not frown boys as it's highly unbecoming of you. Albus here is proof that even an old perverted gay man can find love with a toad of a wife and indeed a child. It really could be worse I mean I could be him for instance. Albus don't gawk at me now do as I previously asked chop chop! You are not I am assuming an embicile!" she said as Albus gawked further at her. It was clear to him at least she really did want this.

"Less of the cheek. How do you want it to appear?" he asked suddenly very interested in what she had to say.

"I want purple and gold strewn all over the place like so. I want each leaf in all of the trees here to have a light on them. I want pink champagne and diamonds. I want you to dress better and not like your going to a pride party or marrying Grindelwald. Now come on and hurry up please!" she admonished as Dumbledore fumed. How dare she talk to him like that? Spilt milk Albus he said to himself as she was in fact here and willing to do his bidding. For once she was going to listen to him and do as he wanted much to her relief. He seriously hadn't couted on a disillusioned Blaise coming with her as he'd been wrapped around her when she summoned so henceforth bringing him with her. He disabled Albus' anti aparating ward at once making sure to be unnoticed which thankful to Hannah's many demands he was.

Snape was furious but even he could see Hannah had a plan I mean when didn't she? Even he could see she'd never just agree to Albus' plans like that. Albus of course was too stunned she was simply giving in to his demands to notice something was highly up. Once Blaise was sure everything was ready he attached a portkey to the official taking him to the office of Madam Bones with a note attached stating to come to his previous location at once with a volly of Aurors as he'd been placed under the fidelious by Albus Dumbledore.

She didn't believe the thing about Albus but he did show the signs of being under it so she did as his note requested following on to his last location. What she saw when she arrived looked stunning. It was almost like a gala event only held in the middle of the night oddly.

"Ah Amelia my dear welcome to my wedding. Albus Dumbledore who is currently in the trees putting up decorations of my ordering has brought myself, Serveus Snape and Draconis Malfoy together in a bid to force us to wed. he imperioused an official wedding clerk to do his bidding as he knew he'd never have done it otherwise. Mr Malfoy has already been crucioed by him and needs medical attention at once. I have no intention of marrying these people but I've no choice but to pretend to agree with him until you got here to help me out. I could curse to oblivion but that is neither lady like nor appropriate as his wife Delores Dumbledore formerly Umbridge is currently with child. Prepare yourself and your men as he hs truly gone mad. He's not the full shilling and will do anything in order to achieve what he wants!" she warned as the approached the area with caution as he came back out of the trees.

He was instantly stunned, bound in magical suppressing cuffs while some veritas serum was stuffed or rather forced down his throat. "I swear to god Lady Potter I find out you're lying and you will spend time in jail for accussing this otherwise harmless man for doing something he didn't do. Last time I checked he was an upstanding member of society but if that has changed and maybe it has we shall know it now" seh said proceeding to question him seriously.

 _ **What is your name?**_

 _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?**_

 _ **What are you doing out here at this time of night?**_

 _ **Attending the weedding of Hannah Potter to Severus Snape and Draconis Malfoy.**_

 _ **Who organised this wedding?**_

 _ **Myself of course as she is too incompetant to do as I wish. She is always disrespcting me and as our most important citizen I decided to make her do as I ask and for once in her god damn life listen to me.**_

 _ **You are aware I know that she is already married so how could she hope to marry again?**_

 _ **I applied for an annulment on her behalf. I was however told it could take weeks for that to happen but we don't have weeks.**_

 _ **Why is that?**_

 _ **Because I said so that's why. Do not test the Chief Warlock of the Wizngamot Amelia or else you will know exactly why I hold that position.**_

 _ **Why did you insist she marry Severus and Draconis?**_

 _ **Well when her precious father was young he constantly tormented Severus no end and as she tormented Malfoy or rather the other way round I figured she should marry Severus as an apology for her fathers awful treatment of the man. As for Draconis the only way he was ever going to truly get rid of his hatred of her was to marry her whether he liked it or not fucking prick. I mean his dark thoughts are the things dark lords are made of and I will allow no one to harbour dark feelings of any kind and this I promise. Someone being sad that they have to marry someone they'd rather not is better then a dark lord any day of the week. Suck it up sweetie!**_

 _ **Why do you think you have a right to do this to an innocent young woman?**_

 _ **She is far from innocent with more then one husand and damn well she knows it the fucking slut. I'll do anything and I mean anything even killing to prevent the rise of a dark lord or more honestly someone I genuinely percive to be a dark lord. People look to me all the time as a leader of the light side and so in my own very humble opinion I would be doing them a favour by forcing potential dark lords to do my very own bidding. I'd rather an exceptionally unbreakable and sad marriage to loads of dark lords. I will not be swayed on this matter and no one will ever talk down to me least of all these jumped up fools. You'd think something as ridiculous as Severus would be happy I'm findng him a wife. You know I employ him when I don't have to. He should be greatful instead of regretting his hand picked unwilling wife!**_

 _ **Have you done anything else to these people we should know of?**_

 _ **Well not that you should know of no but yes I have done things. They should be thanking me as should you all but no everyone looks on Albus Fucking Dumbledore the savier of the damn world with frowns. I saved you all and this is how you repay me. I swear to god Amelia if you do not release me now and pretend you never saw any of this I will physically emotionall and mentally destroy both you and your career. Let me go at once you filthy swine!**_

 _ **Ok Albus you leave me with no choice. I hereby sentence you to drink this potion and a few nights in a holding cell**_ she said forcing him again to drink the potion while he passed out.

"His core is now at fifty percent. He'll not be much or as much damage to anyone as he did before now and trust me even after his few days in jail he'll be going to the Janus Thickey ward whether he likes it or man has gone completely bonkers what with all this talk of purity and dark lords. I do apologise. For the safety of us all and everyone in general his statement he just made will made pubic so the public is aware of what has admitted and confessed to so that way no one can be accused of lying. His wife will be taken care of in the best way possible so no need to worry about that!" she said as they all left together heading for the pub for a stiff drin for all of them. Dumbledore felt so weak and confused when he woke up in the cell. Damn it why did everything he attempted to do always fail. Couldn't people see she was clearly dark? Well Voldermort had his death eaters and Dumbledore had his light leaders and those hand picked light leaders would save him one way or another he'd make sure of that.


	23. A dark plan

**Here's the next chapter. I apologise it's so long but I did have writers block about it so this is why the next update has been so long coming. As always please read and review much love and hugs to all my readers, Hermione xxxx**

Staring at the vial before him he wondered if he should do it? Should he take it? He saw that he had no choice. Hopefully Dumbledore would remember to use his ring to escape. Knowing Dumbledore he'd forgotten about it. Well desperate times did call for desperate measures and as he knew Minister Fudge was away in Holland on official ministry business he decided that it was time the minister took action. Downing the potion Gellert changed until he now stood there as Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge. He flooed to the ministry and went down to the section with the holding cells to free his lover. "Stand down men. I am here to escort Albus Dumbledore our prisoner upstairs for his trial. No thank you assistance will not be necessary. I mean what kind of man would I be if I could not escort a prisoner upstairs to the courts? As you were!" he ordered as the aurors did as asked getting back in line and saluting him as he passed them with Dumbledore in cuffs. Rounding a corner and blasting off the cuffs he threw Dumbledore into the floo before leaving for Germany.

"Cornelius what are you doing?" he asked in confusion. Why would Cornelius sacrifice his entire career for this?

"It's not Cornelius now shut up as we can't stay here. We're going on a trip to my friend Seamus in Ireland. No one will ever think to look there and we can be in his castle as lovers and he'll never rat on us. Besides which I have so much on him he'll never tell. Come on Alby. It's me your Gelly bear. No let's go as the Aurors will be following us and the sooner we leave the better!" he said as Albus' face paled considerably.

"GELLERT! ARE YOU INSANE?" he shouted.

"No I'm in love!" he called out his eyes shining with joy.

"Gellert listen to me I'll always love you but you have to take me back at once. I'm not even finished with Hannah Potter yet and I'll be damned if I miss the opportunity to make her do as I say. You know what I do have one trick up my sleeve which will be guaranteed to get Hannah to do everything I say. In the order of the Phoenix I stole hair samples from every member and so I think I will become James Potter for a while and see if she listens to me then?" he said as Gellert gasped.

If he was honest Albus was turning very dark indeed and it was so sexy he was practically hard thinking about it. "Albus you are aware are you not that with the Polyjuice Potion you won't be able to sound like James. I mean won't people know you're not him?" he asked as Albus smiled brightly.

"Well you see having the elder wand enables me to experiment in ways I'd not be able to with another wand. I changed one of the ingredients in the potion which now enables me to not only sound like the person I'm portraying but also lasts for forty eight hours before I'll need another bit of the potion to retain my appearance changes. It means I'll have forty eight hours to get her to do my bidding. She won't surrender to me but she will do the bidding of her dad. Of this I am sure. First off let's go to Ireland for a day or two and then I'll strike. I want her to feel as secure as she can before I strike once again. She won't know what hit her. Nothing says do what I want quite like some mental torture of the bad memory variety. I know I'm bad and I know you love it. Oh Gelly Bear come on baby!" he said as Grindlewald picked him up carrying to the floo where they flooed to the west of Ireland getting out of there just before the Aurors arrived.

Why had the Minister taken Albus away like that? It made no sense. Amelia who had been with him in Holland and knew he was still there couldn't understand why people were saying he'd kidnapped Dumbledore bringing him out of custody to Germany. What had he even been doing in Germany when he was supposed to be in a holding cell? Someone obviously wished to seriously discredit the Minister of Magic and that simply wouldn't do. Yes he could be incompetent at times but he was a damn sight better then Bagnold had been before him.

Back at the pub Draco was freaked out completely as he arrived after being cleared from Saint Mungos an hour ago. They had told him that he was lucky the crutiatus had not been aimed at Hannah as it might have killed her. As Dumbledore could never truly hate Draco he only did minimal damage to him. It was for this reason alone that he was recovered so soon afterwards. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so ok so quickly. He owed Blaise his life and he was grateful beyond measure for being saved by the fellow Slytherin. They may not have always gotten on in school and all that but house pride and such meant he'd have to thank him profusely.

"Zabini you saved my life and I'll be forever grateful for that. Yes indeed I am saying thank you. Don't get used to it but thank you none the less as without your quick thinking I might not still be alive!" he said shaking his hand as Blaise looked up at him in shock.

"Well you're very welcome. I only did what I had to do. I couldn't watch this happen and not do something as that would have been very wrong. If there is one thing in this life which will always be true it is that Slytherin's all stick together no matter what. House pride forever!" he said as both he and Draco did this secret style handshake thing which only those of Slytherin house ever did or even knew how to do. After a strong whiskey Hannah's nerves had calmed down some so she was able to go home to her other husbands who had been informed that she was fine. Tonight she would share her bed with both Blaise and Theo as she needed two men in her bed with her for security and comfort. She didn't want sex but both he and Theodore smelled so comforting that it always made sleeping with them so easy.

In a green hill on the west coast of Ireland Albus and Gellert arrived at what appeared to be a large farm house. There were chickens running around everywhere and Albus couldn't help but think oh how the mighty have fallen but not for long though. He entered the home and watched as Gellert spoke to the man he met inside who shuddered at whatever he was saying and handed him keys before approaching Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore Gellert 'as been telling me loads about ya. Well enjoy yer stay here in our wee guest house. Don' mind the chickens. Ya get used to em after a while. We'll be having a bit of Irish stew at six or you lads can get something in the town if ye like. See you'se two later" he said in his thick Irish brogue making Albus shudder. Maybe he could also be with this man. I mean he wasn't bad looking and his accent would make any man hard. He followed Gellert into the holiday home giggling like a little school girl.


	24. Things turn dark!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review, love Hermione x**

The minister returned back to the UK from his business conference in Holland to utter chaos. He was asked what in the hell he'd done with Dumbledore and once it was discovered he was away in Holland with very trusted MInistry employees the Ministry went into meltdown. "Where did the person who had disguised themselves as me taken him? I am assuming he was followed!" he thundered from his office to the aurors who were present before him.

"Minister he was followed and he went to Germany. We searched all around the area and the German ministry said they're also looking for him as a wanted criminal. We couldn't find him sir..."

"Excuse me Auror Shacklebolt sir but we just found traces of another aparate signature. We don't know who it belongs to but with new methods we've been developing we can tell where it may have lead to. Our tests show whoever left went to either Portugal or Ireland. We are having both areas checked thoroughly. I just wanted you to know about it sir. Don't worry minister we'll have this sorted sooner then he probably thinks. No one knows we've been developing these new methods so it is highly likely he thought he wouldn't be traced. Also we mustn't rule out the fact that he may have indeed been kidnapped by whoever took him and could be in any number of dangerous situations. we have aurors with those he kidnapped currently so he can't harm them any further then he's already done. We know it's not them who has taken him. In fact they seemed very frustrated we let him go however now that they know it wasn't really you who took him they are more understanding. The Aurors with them are also with them for their protection. I can only hope it wasn't a psychopath who took him sir!" said Auror Williams who had rushed in during the middle of Shacklebolt explaining the situation.

"Thank you Auror Williams. This information has been informative. Next time don't interrupt your superior officer or you'll get a three day suspension. The only reason you're not getting it now is because the information you have provided us with has proven highly useful. You may go now sir. Auror Shacklebolt you have trained your men well and so I provide you with this cheque for your department which has been donated to us. Use it improve your department in any way you see fit. Also I am promoting you to vice head of the DMLE. Well done sir!" said the Minister who was smiling.

"Thank you so very much sir for the promotion" he said leaving. The search for Dumbledore was well underway. He couldn't hide forever. They only hoped no one sinister had kidnapped and or harmed him before he could be formally charged on trial. People needed to know what he'd done and why he was even on trial because most people would not believe it otherwise. They'd need to hear from the horses mouth what he'd done in order to fully understand what was really going on. Also Delores Umbridge who was currently at hospital was only too delighted to hear there was a possibility he'd been kidnapped. A rogue death eater had attacked her as one of the highest ranking employees of the ministry. As a consequence she'd miscarried her baby a source of both agony and elation. She'd been devastated about having Dumbledore's baby but hd resigned herself to the fact that it was going to have to happen either way. She really needed counselling now. Who knew that all the hormones changing in your body could affect someone so much. She'd been feeling highly unstable since it had happened and was genuinely scared she'd hurt someone she wasn't actually aiming to hurt. An investigation had been carried out by the medical staff at the hospital to insure she hadn't harmed herself n purpose and once Antonin Dolohov's magical signature was found on her they knew it had been him. He was captured and sent through the veil for his crimes. She'd actually nearly died herself but they'd managed to save her.

In Lisbon and the Algarve teams of Aurors had searched high and low for Dumbledore with no luck in finding him. After the third day it was concluded that he was in fact in Ireland. Meanwhile in the cottage Dumbledore had brewed his potion and added in James' hair and now stood before Gellert as James' Potter. "Man this asshole was blind. Give me those damn glasses. I can't see a thing. Oh my Gelley bear I'll be back shortly. If not here is a sample of all the people from the Order of the Phoenix and you may use whichever sample you find to be the best in order to rescue but I doubt you'll need to use it. I am the best for a reason. Wish me luck. I love you!" he said kissing Gellert as he left.

"I will do it if I need to. I love you Alby!" he said as Albus aparated right into a small hidden corridor in one of the buildings in Diagon Alley before emerging and heading into the Leaky Cauldron where Hannah, Blaise, Draco an Severus were having a drink with their Aurors. He entered the pub and said nothing approaching the bar to shrieks from Tom which drew all the attention he was hoping to garner. "Bless my soul it's James Potter. As god is my witness I thought you died years ago. What'll it be on the house no doubt!" he stuttered out.

"Yes I did go into hiding as I couldn't have people knowing I ran and hid from Voldemort so he couldn't get me. I know it's the cowards way out but there you have it. I am alive today because of it" he responded as a stunned Hannah approached the counter near him. She didn't initially approach him and was very wary of what of the hell went on.

"Hello I'll get you a drink my treat. It would be only natural considering you're supposed to be my father. Technically I don't have one but if you wish to redeem yourself in my eyes you better work damn hard and explain why you weren't in my life all these years?" she fumed. This threw Dumbledore who hadn't anticipated this kind of reception.

"I thought you'd have been glad to see me. Where was I all these years? Remaining alive is where I was. I couldn't risk people hurting you by coming back to you too soon. I've taken a huge risk coming here today but I have done it because of you. I don't believe Voldemort is a threat any longer but you never can be sure. I decided to come out of hiding this once to see you. I tried to convince your mother to take you and come into hiding with me but she wouldn't hear of it. Something to do with being a true Gryffindor. Sometimes being brave means remaining alive. It is because she refused to come with me that she unfortunately died. I'll always miss her with all my heart!" he said loving how sincere and believable his performance had been.

"Have you never heard of the binding curse huh? Was it not possible to bind her and force her to leave with you in order to keep her alive or did you only care about your own selfish safety? I know she would have hated you dominating her like that but I'd rather a bruised ego then a dead one. You unconscionable man! Get out of my face before I curse you silly. You couldn't even come up with a good enough reason. It's like you're dead inside or something. I don't know what happened to you but you are just as evil and twisted as Dumbledore. You can't turn up as late as you did and expect a bloody red carpet on arrival. You're an entitled person who is unrealsitic in every way. Don't ever come near me ever again. Oh yes and the real James Potter would have put up a better fight. I have no idea who you are but I know who I am and it's not a fool. Did yuo honestly think you could fool me? I am one of the smartest people in my generation you idiot!" she called out. Before he'd arrived Merlin had whispered in her ear without being seen that he wasn't who he appeared to be. It was for this reason she decided to find out.

"But I am your father. I swear I am your father Hannah and you will not disrespect me like this. Don't you turn your back on me bitch. Crucio!" he called hitting her with it and making her scream before everything in his vision went black. She was rushed to hospital bleeding and shaking. The Aurors had placed magical suppressing cuffs on him not before knocking him out though. Dumbledore was still at large and then this happens. He was transported to the Ministry where the Minister was waiting for him.

"This is not James Potter as his life orb shows him to be truly dead. We will feed him some veritas serum and have him tell us exactly who he is in the wizengamot just now. Continue looking for Dumbledore as he can't hide forever. I recommend putting in the serum now while he's unconscious as he may not wish to take it and tell us anything when he should tell us everything especially what the hell he's doing impersonating a bloody dead man. Ten drops should do it. He needs to tell us everything now!" he said as Dumbledore was lead into the courtroom where he was revived.


	25. Dumbledore's trial

**It's been an age but here is the next chapter. I'll be updating mroe often now as I have more time to do so. Please read and review thanks,Hermione xxx**

Dumbledore opened his eyes blinking as the bright lights of the court were shined on his face directly. He never did anything without planning for the worst and this was the worst. He'd be telling them a truth he'd implanted into his brain however it wasn't entirely faultless as they could merely ask him if what he was saying was actually truthful and find out he was again lying that way. There was only so much outsmarting one man could do and his time was running out fast. He could see so many people he wished to still manipulate however he might still be able to sway them as he knew they wouldn't want their light leader in jail. He could play the sweet old man card and sway them all. He'd watched over most of their children over the years and their children had all turned out fine. He did have that in his favour.

However given how incompetent the ministry could be they may not even figure out who he truly was. He saw that Madame Bones had been asked to question him by the minister himself and gulped thickly. Her questioning could be very difficult and he'd need to be very careful indeed. She approached him explaining to everyone present what was going on.

 _Welcome everyone to today's Wizengamot meeting. We're here to question this man here whom you can all see has impersonated a dead individual a serious crime in our world. For those of you who don't know of very few there is this man is currently impersonating the late James Harold Potter father of Hannah Marie Potter and husband to the late Lillian Celia Potter nee Evans. We are to find out why he's been doing something so sinister among other things._

 _Sir, can you please tell us who you are?_

 ** _I can indeed tell you that you're an idiot and that I am most certainly not James Potter but I sure had fun assuming his identity and doing things which he'd never do but only because he was a coward._**

 _What is your name?_

 ** _My name is Oscar P Smith._**

 _Are you telling me the truth about your name?_

 ** _No of course I'm not. Yeah like that would be my real name._**

 _Well then please enlighten us as to your real name._

 ** _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Yes it is I the amazing man before you all._**

 _Are you being serious right now?_

 ** _Deadly my dear._**

 _Right ok. Please Auror Shacklebolt call off the search for Albus Dumbledore as we have him here in custody. Please Albus can you tell us all why in the name of day you broke the law you yourself wrote about impersonating the dead and it being against the law?_

 ** _Well I needed to become someone different for reasons of my own and James seemed the right person to use. I mean I could have used Lily but I've never changed into a woman although I'd say it could be fun. I mean I could have a lot of fun with myself sexually if I did but then again that would be boring for someone like me._**

 _Ok why did you need to become someone different?_

 ** _To teach that bitch Hannah Potter a lesson and that you don't disobey your master no matter what. I am the older and wiser man and that therefore makes me her master in a way. Either way it makes sense to me it doesn't have to make sense to you. She had a life she was never supposed to have and it's my responsibility to make that right. Obviously as an adult I can't force her to live with her family in the muggle world but technically she should have grown up with them away from the fame which has clearly gone to her head. Her father was an asshole who treated Severus Snape like crap all throughout his school years and as a consequence of his quite frankly shit behaviour she has to marry Snape by way of an apology._**

 _What the hell? Did you never think of the fact that neither she or Severus Snape may have wanted this? Our Aurors had to come and save him from a wedding ceremony you were trying to force him into. It was very clear he wanted nothing to do with it which he told us many times. Why did you have Draco Malfoy there who is now an adult himself of course?_

 ** _He was there because I told him to be there and he knew better then to defy or try to defy me. As for Severus he's an idiot. He deserved compensation for James' unconscionable behaviour; he was just too damn stubborn to accept the type of compensation I had prepared for him. He should have been thanking his lucky stars I was forcing her to marry him and he could get a cheap and easy wife. While we're on the subject of wives she needs to divorce those silly Weasley twins and whoever else she's married to as she'll be marrying Severus, Draco and or whoever I fucking choose for her. No more of this her getting to have choices of her own thing. She was supposed to die at Voldemort's hand but he couldn't even do that properly the idiot. He just had to get himself blown up or whatever the hell happened to him. As she didn't die things were never going to go to plan but they were supposed to go the way I myself planned and that didn't happen now either did it? I mean seriously how can one bitch fail so much? What the hell was with the Weasley choice anyway I mean one would think you'd want luxury instead of poor lifestyled people. It's fucking ridiculous and beyond me if you ask me._**

 _What did Draco Malfoy do to you to deserve this kind of treatment? I mean he did nothing wrong. Please explain yourself where he's concerned._

 ** _Well he was rich and just the type of man I wanted for Hannah. I wanted her to have someone whose actually rich and see what it feels like to never have to struggle for anything like she would with those bunch of imbeciles she likes to call husbands. Yes she has her own money but it would never be enough I mean I don't get it. There is nothing wrong with Draco and he's fine because I say he is. My word is gold after all. No one would ever think to question the leader of the light who defeated Grindlewald Albus Dumbledore. I am the best and so of course people should take my word at what it is. No one has ever seriously questioned me outside of school and gotten away with it. I don't mind my staff doing it in school but when it's done outside of school in deference to my wishes I get mad and bloody rightfully so. He should have been happy to have a cheap and easy wife I mean less effort for him of course the stupid bastard couldn't see it the way I wanted him to could he?_**

 _What were you hoping to achieve by impersonating James Potter around Hannah Potter today at The Leaky Cauldron?_

 ** _Well isn't it obvious I wanted to torment her and teach her a lesson for walking out on the wedding I planned for her. No one gets to make a fool of me and get away with it. It didn't go as planned however as she freaked. That bitch is fucking unhinged and should be locked away and as far away from civilization as you can get. Maybe locked away with Draconis and Severus. I didn't think of that which I should have. Well then again there's always another time. Oh don't worry I have no intention of actually harming anyone here I mean none of you did anything wrong so there's no need to do anything to any of you. Besides which it's wasted energy I could use making sure that Severus is where he's meant to be and so on. He doesn't get to have an opinion when I'm helping him out for free. I need to feel like he's satisfied but because I'm helping him do what he doesn't seem to be able to do himself he's become highly embarrassed and ungrateful. He couldn't get himself a woman so I did it for him and he's mortified hence his freaking out and episodes. It's quite frankly ridiculous. You'd swear he was a fucking child the way he's behaving._**

 _Ok, now please explain why you used an unforgivable the Crucio curse on Hannah Marie Potter in The Leaky Cauldron in front of people? Didn't you know you'd be seen by everyone?_

 ** _Yes I knew it but I didn't care to be honest. Hurting her seemed like the only thing that would make her toe the damn line I set up for her. She won't be so eager to refuse to do my bidding the next time. See I can be just as sadistic as Voldermort when I want to be but I'm not nearly as unhinged or evil. I only do bad to those who have wronged me and not everyone else like he does. Hurting everyone is pointless. Like why hurt everyone when you only need to actually hurt the one whose done something wrong or in this case disobeyed her superior. That's where Tom always failed. Using the Crucio came to me honestly out of nowhere. I've only ever used it a handful of times and all I could think about was hurting her like her father had hurt Severus and so on._**

 _I'll never understand why you do the things you do but then again maybe no one can. Can you please tell everyone why you forced Delores Jane Umbridge to marry you? Word has reached us that you did._

 ** _Oh not this bullshit again. On my life and soul I didn't force her to marry me. Someone fed me a potion of some kind to which my office portraits can attest and for reasons unknown to either of us we ended up married with her pregnant. Could I divorce her I would do so in a heartbeat. I don't love her now nor am I capable of loving her. I could try with all my heart but it would always be a half arsed effort. I mean have you seen the troll? And I'm not gorgeous myself. I am better than her though that I can at least say whilst knowing it to be true. Don't bother judging me because I know you all think she looks like a troll too. You can't hide. None of you can. If you're going to judge me do so but don't judge for this as that truly is unreasonable. I'm a good man whose just had a hard life with no one ever listening to him and I honestly grew sick of it. Why should one woman and indeed a man in the case of Severus get to dictate their own lives when I can give them paradise in seconds? That's not one bit logical._**

 _Members of the Wizengamot we've heard his testimony and now we will take an hour's lunch break before we decide what to do with him. I ask you all to think clearly about all he has confessed to. Wizengamot dismissed._


	26. Hospital stays

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and review thanks, Hermione xxx**

Hannah woke up feeling very weak indeed and as though she'd been beaten up from all sides. Her mind was foggy. What had just happened? Whatever it was she was willing to bet all her money Dumbledore was in some way involved. She opened her eyes the vision before her swimming. She couldn't make anything out clearly and honestly felt as though something very heavy was sitting on her face. Feeling that to close her eyes would be better she did so. She did feel relief for a moment but realised that to hide away like this would be stupid and giving him everything he'd want. Obviously she'd need to recover properly but wouldn't do it with her eyes closed.

When she tried to speak it didn't work. Her body was no longer wracked with spasms from the spell but she still felt very off inside. She couldn't put her finger on it however she was about to be dealt an unexpected blow which would fuel her desire for revenge that bit more. She groaned as that was all she was capable of doing right now. Blaise woke up from her side calling for the mediwitch at once. The mediwitch ran in and grabbed her hand taking her pulse which seemed to be steady at this stage.

"Hermione! Mrs Weasley can you hear me?" she asked as Hermione opened her eyes her vision still swimming. Motioning for a drink a straw was placed in her mouth as she drank the water feeling her ability to speak returning somewhat even if it was croaky.

"Yes, I can hear you but I can't see so well. Everything is swimming in my vision and it hurts like hell right now to have my eyes open but I am doing it because I don't wish to miss out on anything in the future" she said making Blaise laugh. Typical Hannah never wanting to miss out.

"That's understandable right now. I'll give you some eye drops which should clear up your sight as this often happens to patients after surgery. Stay still whilst I administer this alright. There we are now that's better isn't it?" she asked as Hannah's sight cleared up almost instantly. The benefits of magic were indeed immense.

"Yes, I can see perfectly now thank you so much. Would you mind explaining why I needed to have surgery? I know from studying the effects of bad spells used on others that a serious potion regimen is usually used. Why was my case different and don't sugar coat anything with me as I'll know if you're lying" she said seriously.

The mediwitch was taken aback by her very frank nature but as her spouses didn't seem surprised she guessed that she was like that all the time. "Well you are right about the potions regimen and we do usually use just that alone for a few weeks however you had some unexpected and indeed unexplainable bleeding which this curse wouldn't be responsible for so surgery was needed to determine the cause of the bleeding. I regret to inform you that upon our investigation we discovered that you had been six weeks pregnant at the time of the attack and had lost the baby because of it. I am so sorry Mrs Weasley" she said as Hannah blinked in surprise.

"I hadn't even wanted kids yet. I mean I'm far too young for any of that nonsense so in a weird off the wall way he did me a favour. He doesn't get to get away with it or know that that's my opinion either though. Oh, trust me he'll suffer one way or another. I may not have wanted kids but he doesn't get to decide whether I can have them or not. He's not bloody god and it's high time he realized that. Where is the scumbag now anyway?" she asked as Blaise took her hand squeezing it firmly for support.

"Well you'll be surprised to know he is currently in custody of the Ministry. They weren't aware they had him but it was him personating your father. They're currently questioning him in court and may even ask for your input should it be required. It is my guess he'd be there a while before they decide what to do with him" he responded as she looked shocked.

"Hmm giving my input is just what I'll be doing and I swear to god if those incompetent fools at the Ministry don't take me seriously they will be hearing about this later on. No one ignores or messes with Hannah Weasley and gets away with it. I want to be as well as I can be when I confront him which I will be doing oh trust me on that. Dr I really just want to go home now. Can I go home now please?" she asked as the mediwitch smiled at her.

"You can go home after two more days of observations. Now please get some rest but first take this potion for the pain. Have a lovely rest Mrs Weasley. We are only a call away should you need us for anything. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything. What he did was unconscionable" said the mediwitch angrily making her smile.

"Thanks Doc!" she said her eyes drooping shut but not before she kissed Blaise gently who hadn't expected it and smiled at the familiar contact. He'd volunteered to be by her side through this while the other men worked and so on however he'd told them what had happened to her including the miscarriage. Her body wouldn't be right for weeks afterwards and they knew that. Neither of them had been ready for children but this still stung like hell none the less. Back at the Ministry people were deciding what to do next when it was decided that nothing could be done without Hannah's testimony and indeed some more intense questioning on their part. Deciding to leave him stewing in it they all went to lunch and enjoyed themselves. Being in restraints was something he'd never thought of as he flopped miserably onto the bench in his cell.


End file.
